Golden Beast of the Unknown Clan
by Wolfenden
Summary: My OC Yanala in the Naruto universe. I really liked the idea of giving Kakashi a little sister, he finds a girl and ends up raising her after she refuses to leave him. A story of making your own family after everything is thought to be lost.
1. Death of a clan

Hey this is my main story about my OC Yanala set in the Naruto universe, she appears in a lot of my stories but her past is basically the same in each, this is how it plays out in particular in the Naruto universe. Hope you enjoy! Btw italics are thoughts or speaking though the mind.

* * *

**1. Death of a clan**

The rain was lashing down now as Hatake Kakashi ran through the trees to the small village he was heading for. The village of the shape-shifters. The Hokage had sent him there because he feared that they had been attacked and that they all might be dead. Were they dead? Hokage had said they were a very strong clan, so was it possible that they'd all been killed? The gates of the village came into view and he knew then that it was true. The gates had been torn apart and looking down he saw blood mixed in with the mud and the rain on the ground. He entered the gates and looked around cautiously in case the killer was still here.

_I see blood_, he thought _but where are all the bodies?_ He ran through the village searching every house looking for the missing bodies.

On the hill at the back of the village stood a girl. She looked down at the man at her feet.

"You must promise me you won't cry for us forever!" the man exclaimed. "Promise you'll live your life for those who can't and not mourn. You are young and have a life to live." He looked grimly back at all the freshly dug graves behind him. "At least I buried our clan, it was the least I could do for them and my last help to you. No child should have to bury their entire family, then again you are so young you wouldn't be able to any way." He looked up at her smiling; she looked back down at him wide eyed. "Still at least I buried them, I don't care that there will be no one to bury me."

"You're… dying…" she whispered. He laughed.

"Yes. What a bother. But yes I am dying. I would have liked to see you grow up and I wish that everything would not all fall on you but it seems that it must." He grunted and rolled over on to his back looking up at the sky, she knelt down by his head, tears dripping off her face.

"Don't worry, you're strong I know you'll survive and if you deem it fit you'll kill Him. Won't you?"

The girl stiffened. Him. She clenched her fists and bit back more tears that were threatening to break through. He reached up and wiped them off her face.

"Hey, Yana-chan. It'll be ok." She laughed wetly.

"I told you not to call me that. It's Yana."

"Yes. Yana. Promise you'll come back here this time every year to pray for us, so you won't forget where you came from. That way we can watch over you." He paused trying to catch his breath. "Death. What a bother," he laughed. Then his hand fell from her face and landed in the mud.

She stared wide eyed at him and screamed as the last of the power flowed into her body telling her that he really was dead. She was alone.

Kakashi looked up at the scream and ran in the direction it came from, a hill at the back of the village. He ran to the hill and stopped horrified when he got there.

A mass grave.

This was where all the bodies where. At the foot of the hill were two more bodies, he moved closer. One was of a man in his early thirties; he'd died with a smile on his face.

_Why was he so happy even though he was dying? _Kakashi wondered.

He opened the mans eyes and closed them again. Gold eyes. A member of the clan. He turned and realised that the other body was that of a girl, she looked only two years old and she too had gold eyes. He looked closer, she had no pupils, they were gone.

Kakashi shuddered then looked down at the man again.

"It seems you stayed alive long enough to bury your clan. The least I can do is bury you, even though you weren't expecting to be buried." He picked up the shovel by the man's body and dug a grave. He lowered the man's body into it and covered it back up. He turned back to bury the girl and realised she was gone. He looked round in surprise.

_I was sure she was dead and no one else is here._ He heard a noise behind him and he spun round with a kunai in his hand, he dropped it shocked. The girl was behind him.

_Her eyes. They are as if she is dead. They're so cold… and empty._ He moved towards her cautiously and she looked at him.

"Who are you? Are you ok?" She looked at him blankly, looked at the grave then turned back to him.

"You buried him?" Kakashi shuddered. Her voice was so cold and oddly good for a two year old who should only just be learning to talk.

"Yes, I did. It was the least I could do." She nodded.

"Thank you. I suppose I want to die but I know I can't. You thought I was dead, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. But… who did this? I was told by the Hokage to come here because he feared your clan had been killed but he didn't say who had done it." He shuddered. Those dead eyes were creeping him out.

"Well he was right. My clan was slaughtered. I don't know who did it. I know that we were betrayed though." Kakashi stiffened.

"How can you be so calm, so cold? Are you not feeling anything at all? Your clan is dead," he shouted at her. She smiled slightly scaring him even more.

"Yes I am upset and angry. But do you think a normal two year old would act like this?"

_So I was right she's only two years old! What does she mean by normal any way? Is she trying to say that she isn't?_

"I am not myself right now otherwise I expect I would be crying. But… I am not myself." She looked down at her hands, which were covered in blood. "I expect I shall be very different when I wake up again." That said she collapsed in a heap on the ground. Kakashi gingerly moved towards her reluctant to pick her up.

_Oh, get a grip of yourself Kakashi! Hokage-sama said to bring back any survivors._

He picked her up and ran back to Konoha.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Sensei!" he yelled running through the corridor to the Hokage's office. He burst through the door and found Iruka and Anko, two of his best friends, there with the Hokage, his sensei.

"Kakashi, you're back already," said Iruka smiling, "how was the mission?"

Kakashi removed his mask quickly and threw up in the waste bin. He wiped his mouth before covering his face again. Iruka and Anko stared at him in shock.

"Kakashi?" whispered Anko. He took the bundle off his back and placed a girl on the table.

"She was all that survived," he said. They all flinched and looked down at the girl on the table.

"The only one…" said Iruka. "She's only a child!"

"Two years old actually," said Kakashi. "She said before she collapsed."

The Fourth looked at her closely.

"What was it like?" he said without looking up from her.

"When I got there I knew I was too late. The gates had been torn down and there was blood everywhere. But… I couldn't find any bodies." He paused and Minato looked at him sharply. "I looked around to see if I could find any of the bodies in the houses and that was when I heard a scream. I headed towards it and found a hill at the back of the village. It was a burial mound." Anko gasped and covered her mouth.

"There was a man lying nearby with a shovel, she was with him. I checked his eyes, he was from the clan. I guess his last act before dying had been to bury them all. I thought the girl was dead so I buried the man and was turning back to bury her when I realised she was gone." He shuddered. "She was by the grave I had just buried the man in. Her eyes… her eyes… they were dead. But before she collapsed she said she expected she'd be very different when she woke up."

"What do you mean, different?" asked Minato.

"She wasn't acting like any two year old I've ever met. For one I was surprised how well she could speak for her age. And she was so cold, she showed no emotion."

They all looked at the girl on the table wondering what would happen when she woke up.

* * *

There my first chapter please review!


	2. Explanations and starting anew

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my cute little Yana-chan**

Hope you enjoy the second instalment of the Golden beast, please review so i know what you think!

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes then closed them again because where ever she was it was very bright. She decided she would listen instead, that way they wouldn't know she was awake. They were talking about her, wondering who she was. Maybe she should tell them. She leapt up and latched on to the arm of the boy nearest her. He had silver spiky hair and he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a shinobi forehead protector slanted so it covered one eye.

"Hiya!" she yelled happily. Everyone in the room face planted.

"What? She's awake!" yelled the girl.

"Yep, that's me. I couldn't help hearing that you were wondering who I am so I thought I might help," she laughed. She looked up at the boy she'd latched on to.

He stared down at her. _Is this really the same girl I found?_ he thought. She frowned puzzled reading his thoughts. Then she stiffened and tears dripped down her face. Her clan was dead.

She was alone.

Kakashi looked down at the girl and realised she was crying. _So she does remember. _

"Sensei? What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well we'll see what she has to say first." The girl wiped her face and grinned again.

"Yep see what I say," she said laughing at the look on their faces. She looked up at the boy again and remembered. _Through the darkness a boy called "don't you feel anything at all?"_

"Thank you," she said. He stared at her.

"Erm… what for?" he asked surprised. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you thick? You brought me here didn't you? So thank you. Thank you for saving me from the Darkness."

"The Darkness?"

"Yes. The Darkness."

_Does she mean…when she had those dead eyes? _thought Kakashi.

"Yes I guess I do mean that. I mean, I don't understand what you mean by dead eyes but it sounds the same," said the girl grinning up at him.

"What the hell! Are you reading my thoughts or something?" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"I guess so. Those two over there," she pointed to Iruka and Anko. "Are wondering what the hell is going on. And he," she pointed to the Hokage. "He wants to know what else I can do." The Fourth laughed.

"Yes that's correct, so you can read minds. Impressive for one your age I must say."

"Thanks Hokage-sama," she said grinning. They stared at her for awhile.

"She knows who he is?" said Anko.

"Not really Anko-chan, I read your mind."

"Hey you little brat stay out of my head!"

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell Iruka-san, that's mean." Anko screamed and ran towards her but Iruka held her back.

"What's this about me?" he asked. The girl giggled and Anko blushed.

"Nothing." The girl laughed again. Kakashi looked down at her.

_How can she smile and laugh when her clan was slaughtered last night?_

She turned to him. "Easy Kakashi-kun, I remember what my uncle told me before he died."

"Your uncle?" She paused then smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right. You buried him." Kakashi froze and looked at her in shock.

"Thank you for burying him," she said smiling up at him. "He didn't expect to be buried so now he'll be really happy." Kakashi stared at her.

"Hey girlie," called Anko. "What's your name?"

"Oh yeah. I woke up to tell you didn't I?" She jumped up on to the table and made a peace sign. "My name is Yanala and I'm very pleased to meet you!"

"Well I like your style," laughed Anko. Yanala scurried up Anko's arm onto her shoulder.

"Thanks. But you can call me Yana-chan. And if I really like you you can call me Yana!" she grinned. Anko gave her thumbs up.

"You're really starting to grow on me Yana-chan."

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" asked Minato. Yana darted back to Kakashi and clung on to his arm.

"I want to stay with Onii-chan!" Kakashi stared down at her surprised. She was really fast.

"Onii-chan?" said Iruka trying not to laugh at the look on Kakashi's face. Anko and Iruka stepped forward and tried to pull Yana off Kakashi's arm.

"Hey come off now!"

"No, I want to stay with Onii-chan!"

"Hey don't call me Onii-chan!"

"Come on Yana-chan get off him!" Anko and Iruka collapsed backwards onto the floor and Yana peered down at them.

"Are you ok? You're not very strong are you." They blushed.

"Yana-chan that wasn't fair on them," said the Hokage. She smiled.

"But Hokage-sama! I can't help it; I'm a shape-shifter after all. I'm unnatural!"

"Yana-chan, that's not all is it?" She sniffed and looked away.

"Well you seem to know so why don't you tell them?"

"If you want to stay with Kakashi I think you should tell. I won't let you stay with my student if you hide things." She looked up at Kakashi and jumped off. She turned away and hung her head.

"How can I?" she said darkly. "I'm a freak. A freak of nature, especially now everyone else is dead and I'm alone, the only one left." _Damn I've got myself worked up now! The Darkness wants to come back! _

Kakashi watched her, as she seemed to struggle with herself then he noticed the dark presence he'd felt when he first met her._ She calls it the Darkness and it's coming back! _He was about to call out when he realised it was fading. She turned round eyes normal and smiled. _She pushed it back._

"I'm Yanala," she said. "I can't remember my clan name but maybe you know it. My mother was of the clan but my father was an Uchiha so I have the blood of the Sharingan and the blood of the shape-shifter in me." She closed and opened her eyes showing them to be full of pain and sadness. "I don't know that I want the Sharingan though, I prefer just my clan's abilities."

"So you don't remember the name of your clan?" said the Hokage. She nodded. "Maybe it's best that way." The three ninja stared at him.

"You can't be serious!" cried Kakashi.

"Yeah, I mean _we_ don't even know what clan it was!" yelled Anko.

"She deserves to know her family's name!" protested Iruka. Yana smiled.

"It's ok. I understand," she said bowing to Minato. She turned smiling before scurrying up Kakashi's arm and peeking over his right shoulder so she could see his one eye. "I want to go home I'm tired!"

"Huh?" The Hokage laughed.

"I did say if she explained what she was then she could stay with you."

"What! Sensei!" he yelled. "I mean it's not like I don't like her but I'm a Jounin and I'm only 12! I don't know how to look after her!" She laughed.

"So? It'll be fun then won't it?" Kakashi sighed and turned on the laughing Anko and Iruka.

"Then you two are going to come to my place and help!" Anko giggled.

"Sure thing… Onii-chan!" Kakashi went red and raised a fist. Yana moved to the other shoulder and lifted his headband slightly. Kakashi stopped surprised.

"What… what are you doing?" he stuttered. She moved it back again and smiled.

"Seeing if I was right." She grinned. "You can carry on beating up Anko-chan now Onii-chan!" Anko face planted.

"Thanks for the defence!" Yana giggled. Kakashi touched his headband._ Wanted to see if she was right?_

"You knew?" he asked surprised.

"I guessed. You touched it when I said my dad was an Uchiha." Kakashi sighed.

"Fine then lets go." He walked out of the office and Yana clung to his shoulder turning back.

"See you later. Like in half an hour?" she laughed and turned back round. Anko and Iruka stared.

"Did she have a tail?" asked Anko.

"And wolf ears?" said Iruka. Minato chuckled.

"She is a shape-shifter. It seems she's mastered part shifts too." Iruka and Anko stared.

"Part shifts?"

* * *

"Hey Yana-chan are you done scaring them yet? Are you going to change back?" asked Kakashi in a bored tone. Yana still had wolf ears and a tail and they were walking down the street and everyone was staring.

"But it's fun Onii-chan!" He sighed.

"Don't call me Onii-chan!"

"But you're as good as a big brother! You have the Sharingan and I have the blood of an Uchiha so it's like we're kinda related," she said trying to see his face.

"I'm not from the Uchiha clan so we're not related at all." She sighed.

"I know you're not from the Uchiha clan. My father was, he did talk about you." Kakashi froze unsure of what that meant.

"Hatake Kakashi the Sharingan user. Your friend was an Uchiha and he died and gave you his eye to replace you own, right?" Kakashi nodded. "My dad always said you handled it very well for someone not born with it." He turned his head to look at her, she grinned. "I think he'd be pleased that you're looking after me." He looked surprised but then he smiled.

"Really? You think so?" She nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Thanks, I guess that makes me feel better about looking after you." She smiled.

They continued walking to Kakashi's apartment, Yana looked around constantly, eyes wide at the lights and sounds. Kakashi chuckled.

"What's the matter, haven't you seen a village before?" She grinned.

"Of course I have silly! But my village was smaller and everyone there was family so it's different." Kakashi grew sad, Yana noticed and laughed.

"What?"

"Why do you look so sad? At every mention of my clan you act like I'm going to burst into tears. Besides it's so bright and noisy here I have to stare!" He laughed.

"It's not that bad, it's actually pretty quiet."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah you should see it at festivals…" Yana let him ramble on about all the festivals he'd been to and continued looking around.

_At least it stopped him worrying about me, she thought. Honestly you'd think I'm going to break down any minute watching him. But then again… I suppose it shows that he cares and I read everyone's minds so I know what happened to him. I guess I can understand why he's acting like this. If things had been different maybe I would be about to break down any minute._

"Yana-chan?" She snapped out of it and realised Kakashi was staring at her.

"Huh? What?" He chuckled.

"We're here now," he said pointing to the door in front of them. _She was lost in thought. I wonder what she was thinking about, pity I don't have her ability to read minds. _

She smiled reading his thoughts.

"It's ok Onii-chan if you had my abilities I'd be scared!" Kakashi face planted.

"You were reading my mind again?" She nodded smiling.

"Yes, and since you were wondering I was thinking about you." He froze letting the door swing open on its own. She jumped down from his shoulder and looked around.

"You live here! Cool!" He looked at her as she ran around his apartment.

_Why was she thinking about me? And why on earth did she want to stay with me? I don't even know her. _

"Hey Onii-chan look at me!" He looked around but he couldn't see her, slowly dreading what he would see he looked up. She'd changed her tail and ears for monkey hands and feet and was swinging from the light.

"Huh? Yana-chan! Get down right now before you fall!" She laughed.

"I have the hands and feet of a monkey, I won't fall!" Kakashi sighed and face palmed.

"I don't know why I bother. Well if you fall don't blame me." Yana grinned and wings grew out of her back and the monkey hands and feet disappeared.

"Wheeeeeeeeee this is fun!" she said swooping round Kakashi's she caught the tip of one her wings on the light and she tumbled towards the ground.

"Yana!"

Kakashi dived to catch her and pulled her close to him. Yana opened her eyes cautiously. She looked up in surprise at Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up at her and smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry, maybe I over reacted but at least I caught you." Her face lit up with a smile.

"You saved me again!" she leapt at him hugging him around the neck. "Thank you."

Kakashi looked down at her surprise then hesitantly rested a hand on her head.

"It's ok, just be careful next time. Ok?" he smiled down at her. Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Ooo I'll get it!" Yana ran towards the door and fully changed into a squirrel scrambling up the door to the handle. Once she'd turned it she jumped back down and changed back. The door opened. "Iruka-san!" She jumped up at him. "Anko-chan."

"Hiya Yana-chan!" cried Anko. "See, half an hour." Yana laughed. Iruka peered round them and saw Kakashi lying on the floor.

"Hey, what happened to Kakashi?" Yana looked back at him and ran to him.

"I fell and he caught me!" She jumped on his chest, winding him. "Come on Onii-chan! Get up you're being lazy!" Anko laughed.

"Hey, Yana-chan. I just realised, you only have the clothes you're wearing and they're not in the best condition. So, let's go shopping!" she gave them thumbs up and grinned. "Come on Yana-chan, I mean Hokage-sama gave us money for you and you do need some clothes. Besides it'll be fun and you'll get to see the village!"

Yana looked up grinning then ran up on to Anko's shoulder.

"Hey, can I call you just Anko?" Anko looked surprised. "It's just I want to thank you and I want to be friends with you, you're really cool! And I can call Iruka-san Iruka, right?"

Anko and Iruka blinked surprised then both grinned.

"Hai!"

"What will you call Kakashi then?" Yana put a finger to her mouth pretending to think about it.

"I'll call him Onii-chan obviously!" Kakashi face palmed.

"Why me?"

"Alright! Let's go shopping!" cried Anko pointing out the door.

* * *

Please review or i will be holding chapters hostage, would like at least a few more reviews before i post the next chapter. Any reviews will be treasured lovingly. :D


	3. Shopping mania!

I wasn't going to write any more until i got some more reviews (i'm upset only one person has reviewed) but ppl seem to be reading it so i thought i'd post a new chapter.

I really won't post anymore for a while though unless ppl review so if you want me to continue plz review.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anko dragged them round loads of shops in her quest to find clothes for Yana. There was just one problem.

"No! I refuse to; I don't care what you say! No! No! No!"

"But Yana-chan it would look really good on you."

"No! I hate pink!" The problem was most of the clothes for a girl Yana's age were pink because at that age they weren't expected to have an opinion and pink suited girls. Apparently.

"You cannot, will not, make me wear it!" screamed Yana as she latched on to the lamppost outside the shop. Iruka and Kakashi looked wide-eyed as Anko tried to drag Yana into the shop.

"So she doesn't like pink then?" said Iruka.

"Apparently."

"How come Anko is having so much trouble with her though?" asked Iruka puzzled. "I mean Anko is really strong but she can't make her budge."

"What can I say? Yana obviously isn't a normal two year old." Iruka looked at Kakashi surprised. _I wonder, does he even realised he called her Yana instead of Yana-chan? She must be starting to grow on him already what with her calling him Onii-chan all the time. This could be fun. _He looked slyly across at Kakashi.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Nothing." He turned back to watching Anko struggle with Yana. "But seriously how is she doing that?"

"I don't know but maybe round about now would be a good time to help." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Kakashi managed to calm Yana down and, much to Anko's disapproval and Iruka's relief, took her into the boy's section instead. Anko did find some girl's clothes that she approved of but they mainly ended up getting her boy's clothes.

"Geez! I can't believe you ended up getting mostly boy's clothes," complained Anko.

"I don't like pink," was all Yana said.

"I don't see why we have to carry all the bags though," said Iruka to Kakashi. Yana turned to them.

"Hey guys! Want to stop for something to eat?" Iruka and Kakashi collapsed on the floor.

"Sure… need to… rest!" they gasped. Yana giggled.

"Ok!" Anko pointed to a ramen stall.

"Let's go there." Yana and Anko sat down while Iruka and Kakashi found somewhere to leave the bags. The minute Kakashi sat down Yana jumped on to his lap and grinned.

"I think I'll sit here." Kakashi grinned down at her. Yana looked surprised as if she'd expected him to tell her to move then she smiled, a true smile. Anko and Iruka looked on amazed.

"Hey?" whispered Iruka to Anko.

"What?"

"I think they're getting along now."

"Yeah. You know they really could be brother and sister." They both looked at them again. All this was interrupted though when they were both clapped on the back. They spun round to find another boy and girl, both of them were gennin.

"Well hiya guys! Where you been? We've been looking every where for you!"

"Asuma-kun! Kurenai-chan!" said Anko. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard Kakashi-kun had a mission and you two were helping him. We kinda felt left out so we decided to come look for you."

"Mission?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai!" replied Kurenai. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"I don't have a mission, we were actually shopping." Asuma face planted.

"Shopping?" Kurenai stood there calmly while Asuma went into a fit of rage and ran about like an idiot.

"You've got to be kidding! Shopping! Shopping! Don't tell me that was your mission!" Suddenly Asuma burst into tears and started flailed his arms about.

"Asuma! What's wrong?" cried Kurenai. When he stopped shaking his arm they could see that Yana's teeth were clamped onto his hand, and they were wolf's teeth.

"Owwwwwwww! Get her off me!" he yelled. "Get her off!" Kurenai moved forward but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Yana! Stop it! That's not very nice, now get off and apologise," he said sternly. "You're hurting him!" Yana let go and looked down, embarrassed. She climbed up onto Kakashi's shoulder and looked down again.

"Gomen." Asuma looked up surprised while Kurenai bandaged his hand. "Gomen."

"Hai. Very good Yana-chan," said Kakashi ruffling her hair. They all looked at him surprised. "Oh yeah. Asuma, Kurenai, I suppose this is my mission. I'd like you to meet Yanala."

Yana's face changed, an angry vein appeared on her forehead and she hit him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Baka! I told you its Yana, not Yanala." She smirked up at him. "I only get called Yanala when I'm in trouble."

"Well you're in trouble now!"

"But I did apologise!" Anko laughed.

"She's right and she did look very sorry." Yana looked at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes, only she could do it so much better because she could give herself the ears and paws that made it look so much more effective.

"Whoa! Major puppy dog face!" cried Asuma. "How does she do that?"

* * *

Anko and Iruka explained everything to Asuma and Kurenai while Kakashi spoon-fed Yana some ramen.

"What a cute little girl!" cried the ramen stand owner. "You should watch out someone might try steal her away, she has such a cute face." Yana blushed and buried her face into Kakashi's shirt.

"I think she means thanks," laughed Kakashi. The ramen stand owner laughed.

"Well you just make sure you look after your little sister and enjoy your time with her now. One day some boy's gonna steal her away from you and next thing you know you'll hardly see her." Kakashi grinned while Yana shot up onto the table.

"I'm gonna stay with Onii-chan forever, you see if I don't! Why would I leave Onii-chan for some silly boy?" The owner patted her on the head.

"You'll see when you're older." Yana pouted and was about to say something else when Kakashi picked her up and walked away.

"Thanks for the ramen! See you later!" Yana looked very annoyed at being carried like this and beat his back with her fists.

"Onii-chan! Put me down! Or at least let me sit how I want!" Kakashi let go of her and she climbed up on to his shoulder again.

"Sorry, Yana-chan. But you were going to shout at him, weren't you?" She mumbled something and turned away pouting. Kakashi laughed.

"Hey what are we gonna do now?" asked Iruka. "We've got her some clothes now, what else should we do?" Yana fit her forehead at his stupidity and shook her head.

"Baka! I don't have anything to… mph!" Kakashi covered her mouth and put her under his arm.

"Well I think we should go back now its quite late now and Yana probably needs some sleep." They all said goodbye and Kakashi continued carrying Yana back to the apartment. 

_When are you going to move your hand away from my mouth? _Kakashi nearly dropped her surprised.

"What… did you… did you just talk to me… with your mind?" he looked at her incredulously. 

_No shit Sherlock! How else was I suppose to talk to you? You won't move your damn hand! _He quickly moved his hand away.

"Finally! I was starting to think I'd have to bite you!" Kakashi continued to look at her shocked. "What?"

"Why the hell can you swear so good? There was no way I could swear that good even now!" Yana laughed.

"Let's just say my uncle was never that bothered about his language or who was around at the time. Plus I just change my ears and pick up a lot of really useful words."

They went into the apartment and Yana jumped down off his shoulder onto the couch.

"So where am I sleeping then?" She jumped up and down on the couch and Kakashi winced at each creek, he really didn't want to have to get a new couch since it looked like he'd have to get a new light after her incident earlier today.

"Well I guess you can stay in my bed tonight and we'll get you a bed tomorrow."

"Baka! I was trying to tell Iruka before that I needed a bed but you covered my mouth!"

"Yeah well it's been a long day, I was up all of last night bringing you back so we could do with an early night." Yana froze.

"It's the day after my clan's festival?"

"Err… if that was the day your clan was killed then yes."

"Oh. I see." She sat down on the couch and stared at the floor.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really. I just realised… it was my birthday yesterday. I'm officially two years old, yesterday."

"What? You mean you've only _just_ turned two! Yesterday? The day your clan was slaughtered?"

"Yeah." Kakashi didn't know what to say. Instead he picked her up and took her to his room. After hunting through all the bags he realised they hadn't bought her any pjs.

"Oh well. We'll have to get you some tomorrow, in the mean time…" he threw one of his t-shirts at her. "Put this on."

She held it up and looked at it. It had a picture of a wolf on it. She smirked, _he probably doesn't realise how appropriate this is. _She put it on and pulled at it, needless to say it was huge and practically drowned her. Kakashi laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight, ok?" She nodded then jumped on the bed. Kakashi got in too and rolled over on his side already falling asleep.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"When the ramen shop owner called me your little sister why didn't you say that I wasn't? Coz I'm not. I might like to be, but I'm not. Not really..." Yana said mournefully. Kakashi sighed.

"I dunno. It seemed right, plus you keep calling me Onii-chan all the time. Besides I kinda figured you need a big brother right now, and that's me."

Kakashi fell asleep then and Yana thought through what he'd said. It kinda made sense, it meant he accepted her. It made her happy, which considering it had been her birthday yesterday was no bad thing. Yana fell asleep not long after but she was not destined for a peaceful night.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is a bit short remember to review plz!

Hope you enjoyed reading! Unless there's suddenly a tonne of reviews i probably won't update this story soon since i have a lot of stories i'm working on right now and this is one of the less popular ones.


	4. Nightmare

Hey i know i said i wouldn't update this one for a while but it was just sitting there on my laptop bugging me! Plus i did get a few more reviews so yay!

This chapter starts to explain Yana a bit more and what happened to her clan.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i will never own Naruto *sighs* **

During the dream thoughts are in normal text and everything else is in _italics_

_

* * *

_

_~~**Dream**~~_

_There was blood. And screams. Her mother came into view and picked her up along with her brother. She ran, her father following, watching behind them all the time. _

"_Go! He's here! I'll try stop him! Just run!" he father cried. Her mother continued running. _

I wonder if she knew she'd never see him again? 

_Yana was petrified. She'd already seen most of the clan die before her very eyes. Her mother hid her behind one of the secret door panels then moved to hide her little brother. But he was already here._

"_Ah. Another one. I don't suppose that foolish man who tried to stop me was your husband trying to give you time. Fool. He wasted his time."_

"_You bastard!" cried her mother. The man struck her mother down and picked up her little brother. She looked at her mother lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes glazed over completely, dead. Next her brother's lifeless body was thrown to the floor. She tried not to make a noise then ran to their bodies._

"_Ah so one was hiding." The man picked her up and stared at her. She could not see his face, it was in shadow. She glared at him, staring right through him, picturing _him _lying dead on the floor instead of her clan. The man flinched and put her back down. She continued glaring at him._

"_Don't glare. I'm letting you live, I can see that you are quite strong and I'm interested as to how things will turn out. If you can survive of course. That's quite a strong murderous intent." Then he disappeared._

"_Mum… Dad… brother…anyone…" she whispered. "No!"_

_~~** End dream**~~

* * *

_Kakashi woke up with Yana fidgeting in her sleep. _What the…? What the hell, is she dreaming? _She mumbled something and Kakashi leaned closer to hear it.

"Mum… Dad… brother… anyone…" _She had a brother! She's dreaming of when they were killed. _Before he knew it she'd grabbed hold of his waist and was gripping on to him. He felt her relax and her breathing return to something nearer normal. He stroked her hair and tried to sooth her, gradually he fell back to sleep with her still gripping him. Yana smiled, a small smile but it was there.

It was dark. She was alone. Everyone was dead. She'd seen it all. Then there was a voice and the darkness lightened a little.

"_Yana-chan? Are you ok? Hey now, what's wrong? I'm here now." Kakashi. Kakashi was with her, she wasn't alone. Not everyone that she cared about was dead. Kakashi was alive and she cared about him now. Onii-chan._

Yana woke up in the morning to find Kakashi had already got up. She wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." She looked up at Kakashi who was in the kitchen cooking… pancakes!

"Pancakes! My favourite!" she jumped onto a seat and sat waiting expectantly at the table.

"Who said these were for you?" said Kakashi with his back to her so she wouldn't see him smiling. "This is my breakfast." Yana turned downcast and he grinned. "Yana, I'm joking." She cheered.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Kakashi set the plate down in front of her.

"Call it a late birthday breakfast since you only told me last night about your birthday." She froze then carried on eating.

"Thank you." Kakashi grinned.

"You wait till I tell Anko and Iruka. We'll have to find them anyway and go shopping again because I won't be able to carry your bed by myself." Yana laughed.

"Can Asuma-san and Kurenai-san help too?" Kakashi looked up surprised then smiled.

"Sure. Hey, I'm glad you're getting to like all my friends," Kakashi paused. "But you know… you probably need friends your own age too." Yana laughed.

"What's the point, I can hold my own against any of your friends and besides most kids my age can't talk properly yet. Like I could hold a decent conversation with them! Thanks but I'll wait till they can talk properly!"

Kakashi stopped surprised. _Of course. She developed early so she can talk really well. I forgot most others her age won't be able to. Hmm, this might turn into a problem if she develops an attitude were she thinks she's superior to everyone else her age. It won't make her any friends. _He looked down at her and was interrupted from his thoughts by a banging on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he went to the door and opened it to Anko, Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai.

* * *

"Yay! The gang is here!" yelled Yana.

"Hey girlie!" cried Anko running to her. "Hey! What the heck are you wearing?"

Yana tugged at Kakashi's t-shirt that he'd lent her. "It's huge isn't it? Onii-chan lent it me coz we realised that we hadn't bought me any pjs. And I had to sleep in his bed coz I don't have a bed either!" Iruka face palmed.

"I knew there was something else yesterday when I asked." Yana pouted.

"I would have told you but Onii-chan covered my mouth." Anko hit Kakashi over the head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled into his ear. He wiggled a finger in his ear.

"Jeez thanks for deafening me. I dunno why I did it but because of it I found out she talks to people with her mind!"

"Whoa! You serious?" asked Asuma. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, she scared the hell out of me! I nearly dropped her plus… she has got one foul mouth!" Yana scowled and sat facing the wall muttering.

"What do you mean 'foul mouth'?" asked Kurenai.

"I mean I don't think her parents cared much about what they said around her so she's got quite an expansive vocabulary!" A squirrel ran up his leg and wrapped its tail around his eyes. "Yana!" Kakashi jumped about a bit before Yana changed back and jumped back down on to the floor. "Yana why did you do that?" he said rubbing his head.

"Gomen." She walked towards the door. "Come on. We need to get some more stuff right?" she opened the door and stopped at the threshold. "Besides, I want to see Hokage-sama. There's something I need to tell him." Kakashi looked at her surprised.

"Why do you need to see Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka. "You only just saw him yesterday."

"I know. But I forgot to tell him something, he's probably worrying himself about it." She walked out the door and started down the steps. Suddenly she was thrown up into the air and caught by someone. Kakashi smiled up at her.

"Hey don't worry me like that, you sounded so depressed! Where's the cheerful, bubbly girl who told me yesterday that she could smile and laugh because of what her uncle told her, hey?" Yana smiled and laughed as Kakashi started tickling her.

"Onii-chan! Anko! Iruka! Anyone! Help me!" They all stood there laughing at her.

* * *

Everyone was in a better mood now to go shopping. Kurenai pointed out that Yana didn't have any shoes either so that was just one more thing to get. Anko and Kurenai looked at pjs and shoes with Yana whilst Kakashi, Iruka and Asuma looked at beds.

"I think you would be better off getting her that one," said Iruka.

"No that one would be better," said Asuma. They glared at each other and raised their fists. Kakashi stood at the counter and smiled at the attendant.

"That one please," he said pointing to a different bed completely. Asuma and Iruka face planted.

"Why this one?" complained Asuma as he and Iruka carried it back to the apartment. "It's huge! An adult bed!" cried Iruka. "Hey Kakashi, how come you aren't helping us to carry it?" Kakashi shrugged and carried on walking.

"You two picked it up so I let you carry it. Besides, I got that bed _because_ it's big. She won't need to get another bed again will she?" He opened the door to find Anko and Kurenai frantically running around, nearly in hysterics.

"What the…? Hey! What's going on here?" They both stopped and immediately ran towards Kakashi yelling.

"We can't find Yana! We've looked everywhere!" cried Kurenai.

"She talked us in to playing a game of hide and seek but we haven't been able to find her!" sobbed Anko, crying in to Iruka's shirt. Iruka looked slightly shocked and patted her back awkwardly.

"Erm… it's ok. Anko… it's… ok…" stammered Iruka and looked bewildered at Asuma who was experiencing something similar from Kurenai.

"Onii-chan!" Yana suddenly appeared right above Kakashi's head and landed on him. "Onii-chan you're back! Can you play hide and seek with me? Anko and Kurenai aren't very good and then they started running around like headless chickens when they couldn't find me!" Kakashi laughed.

"Kakashi! It isn't funny! Don't encourage her, we were panicking!" yelled Anko, who by now had recovered and looked embarrassed at crying into Iruka's shirt. Kakashi grinned trying not to laugh anymore.

"Gomen, I just found it funny!" he cleared his throat and tried to sound serious. "Now, Yana apologise to them. You shouldn't scare them like that." Yana looked very ashamed and picked up a cushion off the couch and hugged it.

"Gomen." She looked down and covered half of her face with the cushion. A pair of dog ears popped up on her head. "Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you," she mumbled. Anko pulled a face and tried not to start crying again. She and Kurenai both ran to Yana and hugged her.

"Don't look like that! It's too cute! You're making us feel bad!" they cried. Iruka noticed the little evil smirk on Yana's face but it quickly vanished.

"Gomen," she said again.

"Stop!" they cried. Kakashi laughed and looked on admiringly realising that Yana had them all wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey Yana, didn't you want to go see the Hokage?" Yana looked up biting her lip.

"Oh yeah. He's probably gonna kill me for not telling him before so the sooner I tell him the better it is for me." She ran to the door. "Come on then!" Asuma and Kurenai hesitated before turning to Kakashi.

"Well actually me and Kurenai have a mission to do, only a D-rank one but we do need to do it. You guys go and tell us how it goes," explained Asuma.

"Ok, don't take advantage of poor Kurenai-chan while you're on this 'mission' ok Asuma-san?" called Anko running out the door after Yana. Kurenai blushed and went to go after her when Asuma pulled her back, putting his arm around her waist. She blushed even more and looked at the floor. Yana and Anko who had been watching at the door burst in to laughter and fell backwards down the stairs before lying in a heap at the bottom still laughing.

"Jeez, they are so easily amused!" sighed Iruka. They said goodbye to Asuma and Kurenai then made their way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" yelled Yana as she burst in to the room. The Hokage nearly choked and hurriedly put away a bright orange book.

"Yana-chan! What a pleasant and unexpected visit!" he said looked down the hall at Kakashi, Anko and Iruka trying to catch up. When they got there Anko and Iruka collapsed on the floor and Kakashi held on to Yana.

"Gomen sensei!" he gasped. "Yana I told you not to run off!" he scolded her. She giggled at him and tried to squirm out of his grip. "Stop squirming!"

The Fourth laughed.

"Well you two seem to be getting along nicely. Don't worry about her running in Kakashi, I don't mind as long as she doesn't make a habit of it."

"Did you hear that Yana? Don't make a habit of it," he said to her still trying to hold her still.

"Ok ok Onii-chan! I get it! Now put me down!" he let go of her and she scurried back up his arm on to his shoulder, her favourite spot.

"Now you tell the Hokage whatever it was you wanted to say." Yana looked back at Anko and Iruka still collapsed on the floor behind them. "Yana? Yana!" Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oi! Yana!" She turned to face him.

"What?"

"Tell him what you wanted to say." She sighed and looked down miserably.

"You're all gonna shout at me."

"No we won't! Yana I promise we won't!" protested Kakashi.

"Yeah whatever, I bet you still will," she sighed and jumped down on to the floor. "I forgot to tell you before. The secret. The secret of why my clan was killed and why I am like I am."

* * *

And thats the new chapter!

I hope you enjoy it please review!


	5. Reasons and bonds

And here's the new chapter!

I hope you enjoy it, continues from where the last chapter left off were Yana explains why her clan was killed. Sorry i left the last chapter as a bit of a cliff hanger.

Its a longer chapter than usual, hope you all like it.

* * *

"My clan were shape-shifters. It made them feared; they were the spies and assassins of Konoha. The person who killed them wanted their bloodline limit. The ability to change shapes. Fortunately my clan knew about it and prepared for the eventuality of being slaughtered," whispered Yana.

"But why?" asked Iruka interrupting. "Why did they not do something?"

"They did, I just said that. They prepared a special seal on everyone that would transfer all their powers including their bloodline limit to those of the clan still left alive. If no one survived then the power would dissipate before it could be stolen."

"That's why your clan was killed? To steal their bloodline limit? But who…?" wondered Kakashi.

"I don't know. I never really saw his face." She smirked. "But it was interesting when he found me." Kakashi stared shocked.

"He found you?"

"Yeah, I was glaring so badly at him, I must have given off a lot of murderous intent because he put me back down and left." She laughed. "Imagine that! A stone cold killer who'd just slaughtered an entire clan scared of a two year old girl!" Minato studied her for a while before speaking.

"Do you want to hunt that person down?" he asked. Kakashi moved to talk but the Hokage silenced him.

"Are you crazy? No matter how scared he was of me I'm pretty sure he could still kill me, if only to be able to sleep peacefully. No. I won't hunt him, I'll wait till I'm stronger and older and know properly what I want. Then I'll let him come to me." She paused in thought then grinned bashfully. "Provided I find out who he is." They all face planted. "So there you have it, the secret of why my clan was killed and why I an like I am." Anko scratched her head puzzled.

"I think I missed something there… why are you like you are?" Yana sighed.

"Because I am the only surviving member of my clan! I have all their chakra and stuff in me due to that seal to stop their powers being stolen."

"So, is that why your chakra readings are off the charts?" Yondaime mused.

"No," said Yana smiling. "My chakra has always been off the charts. I'm the Golden Beast." She looked really proud at this but no one understood what she meant so…

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Anko. Yana sighed.

"It means I am supposedly the reincarnation of the legendary golden wolf that blessed our clan with our bloodline limit. I know it sounds like a fairy tale, right? But it's true! The wolf was a wolf god and it blessed our clan with the power to shape-shift, that's why our clan symbol was a wolf and our favourite animal to turn in to is a wolf! Its also why our eyes are golden, like a wolf's!"

"I still don't understand why _you _are the reincarnation of this wolf," said Anko.

"Well, you got some pretty strange hair colours in my clan because of the shape-shift thing, but golden was considered special, like a blessing plus with the amount of chakra I have everyone thought I must be blessed by the wolf god." She paused and held out a hand to Kakashi. "Onii-chan I'm hungry!" Kakashi grimaced and rooted through his pockets. He brought out a raw piece of meat that he kept for his nin-dogs.

"Sorry Yana, I only have this and I don't think you'll…" Yana grabbed it off him and started tearing it with wolf teeth. They stared at her with horrified fascination.

"Oh yeah," she said through chewing the meat. "I forgot to say, that to honour the wolf god every child of the clan was brought up by a pack of wolves from six months old till their first birthday to better develop a wolf's shape. They figured that way it would become natural since we were with them at such a young age." She finished the meat and wiped her mouth free of blood. "Every few years or so you got someone who developed a taste for raw meat along with the wolf's shape, like me. My mum always use to say it made feeding me easier." She grinned up at them still with blood dripping from her wolf's teeth.

"Err… well it definitely means I won't have to cook for you much," said Kakashi. The Fourth chuckled.

"Kakashi-kun I wonder if I could speak to you… alone," said Minato as they were all leaving. Kakashi stopped at the door.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. He turned back to the others. "Anko, Iruka could you look after Yana while I talk to Hokage-sama?" They nodded, then Kakashi turned to Yana. "Yana? Will you stay with Anko and Iruka while I talk to Hokage-sama? And if you do play hide and seek don't change and make them panic again, ok?" he asked sweetly hinting that if she did she'd be dead. She smirked.

"How old do you think I am? I promised I wouldn't, didn't I? Yeah I'll stay with them while you have your big important talk." He ruffled her hair and closed the door.

"Kakashi…" the Fourth paused as Kakashi opened the door again.

"Yana if you try to eavesdrop you'll be sleeping outside!" he yelled down the hall.

"Yeah whatever!" she yelled back.

* * *

"Kakashi… I have decided not to tell the Uchiha clan about Yanala." Kakashi looked up surprised, he rubbed Obito's eye absently. _Of course the Uchiha clan have a right to her because of her father! I'm glad he's not going to tell them but why?_

Despite Obito having turned out to be his best friend he still didn't really like the Uchiha clan, they were so uptight and held themselves above everyone else. Not to mention they really hadn't liked Obito giving his eye to Kakashi.

"I'm unsure about certain members of their clan and think it would be best that they continued to not know about her," said Minato.

"Continue to not know about her? Do you mean that they don't even know she exists?" asked Kakashi incredulously.

"That is correct. Yanala's father hasn't had contact with them since he married her mother because he hasn't left their village, that is the price for those who marry in to the clan. They think he died years ago when he stopped contacting them."

"But why?"

"Probably for the same reasons I'm not going to tell them about her, he never told them anything. Daisuke was rather secretive any way." Kakashi stared.

"You knew her father?"

"Yes. I knew her entire family; she was the only one I never really met, I saw her a few times when I visited but it was just in passing since there seemed to always be someone teaching her something. As you know they thought she was special so they never intended for her to come to the village in case she fell in love with someone not from the clan and her blood was watered down. If her clan hadn't been killed she'd never have come here. You would have probably met her brother in due time, but even he was killed. Such a waste, he was only one year old and both her parents were young."

Kakashi was interested in Yana's family so he wanted to find out anything he could about them, Yana hadn't said anything about them except to mention about him burying her uncle and calling out for them in her nightmare.

"Who did you meet then?"

"Her mother Misaki, she was beautiful but the most dangerous assassin in the clan. Quite a strange woman, she'd come home from a mission and still be able to sing her children to sleep sometimes still covered in blood. I didn't actually know about their clan until I was made Hokage, they're were like the secret weapon of the village very few people knew about them since they didn't actually live inside the walls.

Then there was her father, Daisuke. I knew him when he was still living in the Uchiha compound, he was a proud man, proud of both his children but always excited about Yanala because she had the genes for the Sharingan but her brother didn't. Strange though that she doesn't want it, I wonder why?" Minato mused.

"She might not want to have two bloodlines, most people don't and it usually causes a lot of problems and stress on the body if both are active," suggested Kakashi.

"Maybe. Any way where was I? Oh yes! Her brother Hatori, a delightful child very talented too even at that young an age, I understand Yanala had a soft spot for him, what with developing earlier she looked out for him a lot. Then there's of course her uncle, her mother's brother Shigure. An extremely funny man, he could make a joke out of anything. Could be serious though when he wanted to, but I expect the fact that he could find anything fun appealed to Yanala so much. As I understand it she was a bit isolated, everyone expected great things from her and then she developed so early. She couldn't relate to anyone else her age, her uncle was the one that made her laugh."

* * *

Flashback at Yana's village:

_At the foot of the hill were two more bodies, he moved closer. One was of a man in his early thirties; he'd died with a smile on his face. _

Why was he so happy even though he was dying? _Kakashi wondered._

Flashback in Hokage's office:_  
_

_The girl laughed again. Kakashi looked down at her._

How can she smile and laugh when her clan was slaughtered last night?

_She turned to him. "Easy Kakashi-kun, I remember what my uncle told me before he died."_

"_Your uncle?" She paused then smiled._

"_Oh yeah that's right. You buried him." Kakashi froze and looked at her in shock._

_"Thank you for burying him," she said smiling up at him. "He didn't expect to be buried so now he'll be really happy." Kakashi stared at her._

Flashback end

* * *

_No wonder she's always so happy when she talks about him. He was the one that taught her to laugh and smile _thought Kakashi. Suddenly the door swung open and Yana fell forwards on to the floor.

"Yana! I told you not to eavesdrop…" he tailed off when he was she'd been crying. "Yana what's wrong?" She sniffed and wiped her face.

"You were talking about Uncle Shi." Kakashi picked her up and held her against his chest to hide her tears.

"Yeah. He taught you to laugh and smile, didn't he?"

"Uh huh. He could always cheer me up. He asked me not to cry for them and I'm not, I'm crying for him. He said at least he'd buried the clan and that he didn't care that no one would bury him. He said he wanted to see me grow up and wished that everything hadn't fallen to me. He even called me Yana-chan to make me laugh because he knows I only like him calling me Yana, he said he'd watch over me. He called death bothersome and he died smiling," she whispered.

"A truly remarkable man," agreed the Hokage. "Now Yana, I have a list of suitable families that can take care of you, I want you to look at them and-"

"No!" she shouted. "I'm staying with Onii-chan! You said I could!"

"Now Yana-chan don't be selfish," reasoned Minato. "Kakashi can't look after you, he's too young and he's a shinobi, he has a job to do. If he looks after you he can't do any important missions until you go to the academy when he won't have to look after you all day. That's not for another two years yet and you need to grow up in a relatively normal household to prepare you for life." He offered her the paper again. "Please."

Yana looked on the verge of tears and Kakashi felt outraged.

How dare he make this decision with out consulting them even if he was his sensei and the Hokage. Hadn't he considered that he didn't want Yana to move? That he wanted her to stay? That _he_ wanted to be the one to look after, just like an older brother. He'd actually had fun looking after her, like maybe there was a life worth living that didn't have to be all about missions and killing. Maybe this was his chance too, another chance to have something like a family again even if it was just a family of two.

"Sensei," he said quietly. "I refuse to let Yanala go live with another family!" Yana looked up at him surprised and the Fourth looked bemused.

"Why? You had so many arguments when I first agreed. Why the change of mind?"

"More like a change of heart. She needs an older brother, someone who will understand her. That person is me, unless of course you want her having nightmares every night too." Yana went wide-eyed and started shaking, Kakashi held her tighter until she'd calmed down. Minato carefully observed all this.

"Very well I suppose she can stay. But you do realise you can't go on any major missions until she's at the academy. We can't risk you dying and leaving her alone again. No one knows what it could do to her mental stability."

"I understand. I'll help another Jounin teach some Genin then. It'll help Yana too," suggested Kakashi. The Hokage nodded and watched them as they left.

_Very well. The bond between them should be sufficient now. Daisuke I hope you were right when you told me to give her such a strong bond with someone. If this goes wrong the consequences could be catastrophic._ Minato glanced down at the papers in front if him referring to Yana's clan, he sighed and they suddenly burst into flames with the help of a fire jutsu. He really hoped that everything turned out ok, Kakashi wouldn't take another lose well either so this request of Daisuke's better be worth it because he didn't want to lose another student.

* * *

"Whoa! We heard yelling in there what happened?" asked Anko. Kakashi was still fuming that his sensei had even _suggested _that Yana move. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Yana was still white and slightly shaking in Kakashi's arms.

"He was trying to suggest that Yana move to live with another family," he said through gritted teeth. "Now look! She won't stop shaking! I had to mention her nightmare to change his mind! Now she can't stop shaking!"

"Nightmare?" asked Iruka puzzled. "What nightmare? And how do you know?"

"It was only last night so far but… I think she was remembering when her clan was slaughtered. She saw it all you know. Imagine what it must be like to see that every night." Iruka and Anko fell silent.

"So it sounds like you blew a casket," said Anko. "You look really pissed off."

"I am. I can't believe he even suggested it! Giving up the next two years is definitely worth it!" Iruka stopped.

"Whoa whoa! Back up a bit here! Next two years?" Kakashi explained how he wouldn't be able to do any major missions until Yana was at the academy.

"Apparently no one knows what it will do to her mental stability if she's left alone again." Kakashi huffed. "She's seen her entire clan die what do they think that's done to her?" Anko looked worried.

"Hey Kakashi! You're getting a bit worked up about this, calm down! You're not helping Yana!" Kakashi looked down at Yana who was still shaking and was staring with blank eyes. _Oh shit! She better not be going into that Darkness thing again!_

"Yana? Yana! Are you ok? Hey now, what's wrong? I'm here now," he whispered. She shuddered slightly before relaxing and smiling.

"Onii-chan…"

"Yeah Yana. It's ok I'm here," he said soothingly. She smiled slightly; Kakashi could tell she was starting to fall asleep.

"Onii-chan… if you want I will go live with another family. Then you won't have to give up two years of important missions for me. You can do your job. Then I won't be in the way." Kakashi nearly choked holding back tears.

"Yana don't say that! I chose to give up the next two years. I don't want you to live with another family…" he trailed off. "I want to look after you, like a brother," he whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Yana caught it in her hand.

"Why do people always end up crying because of me?" she murmured. Kakashi held her tighter.

"I'm crying because I'm happy! Not because I'm sad! I'm happy that I'm gonna look after you forever!" Her eyes widened.

"Forever?" she said. "No one lives forever. But I get it. I'm happy too, for the first time since my uncle last made me smile, I'm happy. Happy that you care for me. Onii-chan." Then she was asleep. Kakashi turned to Anko and Iruka who stood awkwardly to one side, feeling out of place.

"Sorry about that guys," mumbled Kakashi. Iruka patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It had to be said, if it hadn't you two might have been pushed apart by it being unsaid. Don't worry, things will go back to normal now, whatever normal is for you two." Kakashi nodded and looked down at Yana again smiling slightly.

Anko had been right when she'd said he was getting too worked up about this, since his father… died, he hadn't shown much emotion towards anything. Now Yana had come along and he couldn't seem to stop, he felt connected in a way he never had before. She too had lost everyone and was on her own, he knew how that felt and part of him rejoiced in knowing that there was someone who understood how he felt.

Normally he wouldn't have blown up like that at Minato-sensei but part of him had honestly felt pain when he'd suggested Yana go live with someone else, it was probably really selfish to want her to stay but she stopped him from feeling lonely and he didn't want to have to go back to an empty house. So in return he would try to be the best big brother that he could be, then neither of them would be so lonely anymore.

* * *

Yay that's another chapter done!

Sorry if Kakashi seems a bit out of character with how he reacts to Yana living with someone else, i tried to explain why he was like that at the end. I hope it came out all right.

Please review, i love writing this story and i enjoy reading what you think about it.


	6. Meetings

Hey here's the new chapter, i really love writing this story so i'm glad ppl seem to be reading it.

This one is just full of silliness were Yana meets some of the older cast of Naruto as kids still, should be fun!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

A week later and Kakashi was getting ready to do his new 'job'. He'd found another Jounin who wanted help training their Genin and today was going to be his first day helping.

"Yana! We've got to go!" he shouted down the corridor. "Yana! Are you coming?"

Because all his friends had missions no one could look after Yana while he was helping with the training but he'd known this and decided that it would be best if she just tagged along. He couldn't even ask Iruka and Anko because they were younger than him and were still at the Academy. Man this sucked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Sheesh!" She ran down the hall and jumped on his back. "Be careful now I'm only two years old you know, so don't get me knocked off." He looked back at her surprised.

"What are you kidding? No one can knock you off!" She hit his head.

"I thought you were in a hurry." Kakashi ran out the door with her clinging tightly onto his back. Yana checked Kakashi's watch and continuously hit him over the head.

"Owwww! What was that for?" he yelled.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! We're at least half an hour late! Baka!" The journey to the training grounds was not comfortable at all for Kakashi; Yana wouldn't stop hitting him. They arrived at the training grounds in a heap because Kakashi tripped and sent them both flying.

"Yana!" he cried and jumped up to catch her but someone beat him to it. The jounin he was suppose to be helping. He caught her and handed her back to Kakashi.

"Here you go. You should really be more careful."

"Gomen. Thanks for catching Yana though," said Kakashi wincing. Yana was hitting him again.

"Baka! We're late! You tripped! And someone else had to catch me! Baka!" The other Jounin chuckled.

"So this is the famous Yanala," he held out a hand to her. "I'm Satashi, pleased to meet you." She grinned and scurried across his arm and on to his shoulder.

"That's nice. I'm Yanala, but call me Yana-chan I only get called Yanala when I'm being told off." He looked surprised at first but then he laughed.

"Why don't you go say hello to my squad, they're over there." He pointed to two boys and a girl training a couple of feet away. Yana cocked her head as if regarding them then sped towards them like lightning.

"Yana! Don't do any thing you'll regret," Kakashi called after her. She turned back smiling.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He turned to Satashi.

"Sorry I'm late. And about Yana too, I don't have anyone to look after her so she has to come everywhere with me," he explained. Satashi laughed.

"That's fine. She's surprisingly fast, she'll give my squad a run for their money."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Kakashi. "She gave me a run for my money!"

"I heard about her from Hokage-sama you know. He told me when he said you'd be helping me train my squad. I understand it's just until she joins the academy."

"Yeah, for the next two years. She'll go to the academy when she's four. I probably won't be able to keep her occupied for much longer." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She needs training. Now. This is the closest thing I could get for her. If I didn't she'd probably go crazy with not doing anything. Besides it'll also keep me up to scratch since I've only just become a jounin." Satashi looked at him smiling, then clapped him on the back.

"Well why don't I introduce you to the squad?"

"This is Renji," Satashi pointed to the boy with bright blue hair. "He's a bit loud but he's quite good with ninjitsu. That's Shiro, he's a bit too serious and needs to lighten up a bit." Kakashi smiled, Yana would have fun with him. "And last of all… Hikaru!" Satashi yelled at the girl who was trying to hug Yana to death.

"But Sensei! She's so cute!" she squealed. Kakashi sighed.

"Yana come here now," he said. Yana disappeared and reappeared on Kakashi's shoulder. She smiled at them and waved. The Genin stared at her even Satashi looked surprised.

"Yes well… um… right this is Hatake Kakashi. He's going to help train you for the next two years along with me. Any questions?" Shiro raised a hand. "Yes Shiro?"

"Who is she?" he said pointing at Yana. She grinned at him and Kakashi was sure he'd seen a smile tug at Shiro's mouth.

"Well this is Yanala," said Kakashi. "I'm looking after her, but because she's only two she can't go to the academy yet and has to stay with me all the time."

"What! She's only two!" cried Renji. "But she's so fast and she's got such a foul mouth!" Kakashi paled and turned his head to Yana.

"Yana! I told you to be careful!"

"No you said don't do anything I'll regret." She grinned down at him. "I don't regret it, he was telling me to go home to my mum and stop playing ninja!" Satashi turned bright red in anger and picked up Renji by his shirt collar.

"Renji is this true?" Renji squirmed and turned red.

"Yeah. I didn't know she was Hatake-san's sister otherwise I wouldn't have said it!"

"You shouldn't have said it any way. Besides, she's not actually his sister."

"Huh?" Kakashi grinned at Renji's mistake.

"It's true. But Yana is an orphan so telling her that would be very upsetting to her any way."

Renji looked at Yana who had decided at that moment to grow wings and swoop around everyone's' heads.

"She doesn't look very upset. And what the hell is with the wings?" Satashi looked up and paled.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Yana get down right now, you know what you promised!" yelled Kakashi. Yana frowned and swooped down on to his shoulder, the wings disappearing.

"Onii-chan! I was only having some fun!"

"Yes but what did I say about you shape-shifting in public?" Yana scuffed her feet.

"Only do it if absolutely necessary."

"Yes and…"

"It wasn't necessary then," she said staring at the ground with her hands clasped behind her back. "But it was fun!" she said grinning. "Flying is like being free!"

Kakashi shook his head and turned to Satashi.

"Sorry about that. Let's get training then!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kakashi!" He turned to see Genma and Raidou, two Genin he knew.

"Oh, hi guys," he called. They ran up to him panting slightly. Iruka, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma were entertaining Yana at the moment meaning he was free to talk.

"Hey, Gai's been looking for you," said Genma twiddling the senbon in his mouth. Kakashi grimaced; he couldn't understand why on earth the other boy wanted one in his mouth at all.

"Let me guess, he wants to challenge me again?" he asked bored. They nodded.

"Keeps going on about being your greatest rival and it's the springtime of our youth or something like that." Kakashi shuddered.

"Yeah, sounds like something Gai would say." Yana popped up on his shoulder.

"Who's Gai?" she asked sucking a thumb. Genma and Raidou looked shocked.

"Who is she?" asked Raidou. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"This is Yana, she's living with me." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I guess I kinda unofficially adopted her as my little sister." Genma nearly let the needle drop out of his mouth in shock.

"You what?"

Anko came up and explained to the other two about Yana's situation. Yana meanwhile was nagging Kakashi and the others were being evil and encouraging her.

"So who is Gai?" she asked frowning. Asuma laughed.

"Oh, he and Kakashi are _great_ friends." Kakashi glared at him.

"Yeah, they get along really well," chuckled Kurenai. Yana looked between them all then smiled. It was a _big_ smile, one of the ones that spelt trouble for Kakashi.

"I wanna meet him!"

"No." There, a short response. That'd show her he meant it. She pouted and her bottom lip quivered slightly, Kakashi mentally groaned.

"B…but I wanna meet him. If… he's a friend I wanna meet him." She sniffed and cute little fox ears popped up on her head and her hands turned into paws, she even grew some whiskers. "I wanna meet all your friends!" she wailed. Kakashi looked so desperate that the others had to laugh.

"But…" The others egged her on.

"Yeah Kakashi, you can't disappoint her!"

"It's only Gai after all."

"She'll only go find him on her own otherwise." The last remark sent a shudder down his spine; he could only imagine what would happen. He glared at Yana still looking cute as part fox. She grinned slyly at him before laughing.

"Please Onii-chan!"

"But…!"

"No buts Onii-chan." She paused. "Consider it payback." He blinked.

"For what?" She grinned and pointed to Genma and Raidou.

"Well you never introduced me to them either."

* * *

So the entire group went looking for Gai, even Genma and Raidou tagged along because they were bored/interested. They found him at one of the training grounds, he spun around at their approach.

"Ah my mighty rival has appeared to challenge me! This is surely the springtime of our youth!" Yana looked puzzled. Kakashi sighed.

"Gai I'm not fighting you."

"Now, now no need to hold back. I can take anything you throw at me or I will do four hundred laps around the grounds!" He suddenly spotted Yana. "Ah! What a glorious vision of youth!" he turned to Kakashi. "Who is she?" They all face palmed.

"This is Yana." She tilted her head and looked at him sucking a thumb. Kakashi wondered why she was doing that; maybe it was because it made her look harmless. Yana tilted her head the other way then took her thumb from her mouth.

"Green. Fuzzy. Energetic." She grinned. "Fuzzy caterpillar!"

They all face planted.

"Fuzzy caterpillar?" choked Anko trying not to laugh. Genma chuckled.

"Hey Kakashi. You're great rival is a caterpillar!" Yana was tilting her head side to side again.

"Are you two lovers?"

"WHAT?" They all stared at her shocked.

"Yana-chan… why on earth would you ask that?" stuttered Kurenai. The boys were all stood frozen, having horrific mental images. She frowned.

"But he always said that for such great rivals they were also great lovers too," she muttered. Kakashi frowned.

"Who said that?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm… white hair… toad man… PERVERT!" They blinked.

"Erm… she's talking about Jiraya-sama, isn't she?"

"I think so…"

"Yep! Pervy Jiraya!"

"Who was he talking about then when he said that?"

"My parents." They all blinked.

"Your parents were rivals?" She nodded.

"Yep. Pervy Jiraya always said when he came to visit that he was surprised they got married because they always seemed to be fighting each other."

"And what did they say?" asked Kurenai. Yana grinned.

"They said they got married so they could fight more conveniently." They all face planted. Kakashi started.

"So that means you know Jiraya-sama then? And he knows a lot about your family?"

"Maybe, why?" Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"I was just thinking… maybe he might know who would want to kill your clan. Does he even know that they're dead?" Yana grinned.

"Does this mean we're going to pay Pervy Jiraya a visit?" she grinned wolfishly, Kakashi grinned back.

"I think it does."

* * *

"Onii-chan are we there yet?" moaned Yana. She was clinging to his back and was very bored. He rolled his eyes.

"Soon Yana. We'll be lucky if he's there though." He rounded the corner and saw the house he was looking for. "Here we are." He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened slowly and a white hair man stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"What you want brat?" he grumbled. Yana leapt at him.

"Pervy Jiraya!" She bowled straight into him and clung to him. "Ojii-chan!" He looked down at her surprised.

"Yana-chan…?" He looked up at Kakashi then and blinked. "Hatake brat? What are you doing here? What is _she_ doing here?" Kakashi winced.

"Hmm… this is going to be awkward."

An hour or so later Kakashi had explained everything to Jiraya about what had happened to Yana and how she'd ended up with him. Jiraya shook his head.

"All dead…" he sighed. "I can't believe it. Daisuke… Misaki… Shigure… even little Hatori…" he shook his head again. He looked at Yana who was sat on the floor drawing. "And how is she taking it?"

"Apart from the occasional nightmare she doesn't seem that bothered actually," said Kakashi hesitantly. He was reluctant to mention the Darkness thing since it hadn't showed up since that time in the Hokage's office. "I mean it's obviously affected her somehow but she just isn't showing it. She just acts like any normal two year old girl." He winced slightly at his words. "Well maybe not normal but apparently she's never been normal." Jiraya chuckled slightly at this.

"You're right there." He smiled sadly. "Her clan treated her like an idol or something. They would have never let her mix with anyone from outside the clan. Don't get me wrong they really cared for her, they were just doing what they thought was best." Yana huffed and pouted from her seat on the floor.

"Well I wouldn't have let them. I would have run away and met everyone anyway," she insisted. Kakashi smiled ruthlessly.

"I don't think they would have been happy about that. I bet they'd picked out a husband for you and everything." Yana faked being sick and muttered under her breath. "Yana, what did I say about language?" She pouted.

"To mind whose around before I start making any comments." She grinned. "Well it's ok then. There's only you and Pervy Jiraya." The Sannin growled.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But I give everyone a nickname," she chuckled. "Well a few people anyway and only if I really like them."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as she went back to exploring every nook and cranny of the house Jiraya used when he was in Konoha, as he explained to Jiraya what he was doing to help Satashi train his genin team. Thinking about Yana's nightmare though he became worried, it lead to thoughts of this Darkness thing, as she called it. He didn't really know what it was about or what exactly it did to her as he'd only seen it when he found her that time, going off what little she had said about it though it didn't sound like it was something normal for her clan nor something that should be particulary encouraged. The only explanation he could think of was that seal that had lead to her clan's powers all being placed in her, there was no telling what that much power in one body could do, maybe this Darkness thing was a side effect.

Only time would tell if it would be a good one.

* * *

Thank you for reading the new chapter of Golden Beast of the Unknown clan.

Please review, i really want to know what you think, suggestions are welcome.


	7. Naruto

Hey here's the new chapter of Golden Beast!

Sorry it took a while i can't update as often as i'd like coz of uni and the fact that i have so many stories on going at the moment.

Hope you enjoy!

Btw remember _italics_ is thoughts coz Yana can read minds.

* * *

Kakashi wearily went to answer the door rubbing sleep from his eyes, what time was it any way? Who on earth wanted to speak to him at this time of day? He yanked the door open and blinked in surprise when he saw his sensei, Minato stood outside grinning.

"Kakashi-kun is that any way to greet guests?" chuckled a red head standing just behind the Hokage.

Kakashi blinked again before realising it was Kushina, his sensei's wife, but what was she talking about? Minato cleared his throat and pointed to his clothes. It took Kakashi a few seconds to realise all he was wearing was a pair of boxers, a vest and his mask, he flushed slightly and ran back towards his bedroom leaving the front door open for them to come in. Kushina pouted and sat down at the kitchen table with a huff.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "He just woke up and he's still wearing his mask, I wanted to see his face!" Minato laughed and sat down next to her.

"Don't make a fuss over it Kushina," he said. "You'll never catch him, as far as I know the only people still living who have seen his face are me and little Yana-chan." Kushina perked up at this.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" she asked looking around the room. "I really want to meet her, it's unfair that I'm practically the only one who hasn't." Yondaime shrugged.

"She'll be around somewhere," he said leaning back in the chair relaxing. Then the door opened and a little girl in a black wolf t-shirt that drowned her walked in and sat down at the table sleepily, her head thumped onto the table as she started dozing off. Minato cleared his throat while Kushina was silently cooing at the sight of her, Yana looked up rubbing her eyes.

"Mina-kun?" she murmured. "Oh… were you the one at the door? I wondered why Onii-chan came running back to get dressed." Then she noticed Kushina and blinked in surprise. "Bright." Kushina deadpanned.

"What?"

"You're very bright," Yana said. "Everything about you is bright, like a flame." _But the brightest flames always seem to burn out the quickest she thought sadly. I hope that isn't the case here._ Kushina looked stunned.

"Erm… should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" she queried. Yana smiled.

"How ever you want, it was only an observation." Kushina thought about it for a minute before grinning.

"A compliment then," she said with a smirk. "Bright flames are beautiful." Yana nodded in agreement and watched amused as Kakashi skidded into the kitchen finally dressed.

"Onii-chan you're terrible in the mornings," she tutted. He glared at her.

"Well you're no morning person yourself," he muttered, she just shrugged at him.

"At least I know better than to answer the door while hardly wearing anything." He raised an eyebrow and pointed at her huge t-shirt.

"Oh really? What are you wearing then?" She glanced down and deadpanned.

"Onii-chan this t-shirt doesn't even let me see my own feet." Minato chuckled and stood up to start making breakfast at the stove.

"I see it was right to let you stay together," he said. "You get along as well as any siblings related by blood," he turned to them and bowed slightly. "I apologise for suggesting Yana stay somewhere else." Yana eyed him frowning before smiling.

"It's ok Blondaime, I'm sure the reasons Outo-san gave you were justified," she said reaching to pour herself some juice, ignoring the sudden silence that had come over the room.

"What the? How did you…" choked Minato. Yana smiled slightly.

"I don't know what Outo-san asked of you," she said. "You were just thinking that it better have been worth it." Kushina gaped at her.

"Holy fricking molly! Mind readers creep me out!" she said shuddering. "Especially when they answer things not spoken out loud." Yana snorted as Kakashi glared slightly. Minato just shook his head and turned back to the stove.

"Kushina didn't we come here for a reason?" he reminded her. Kakashi watched with interest as her whole face lit up and a light blush covered her cheeks, she seemed to glow.

"Yes, we did." Yana blinked at the soft look on Kushina's face. "Since you're Minato's student and Jiraya wandered off again, we wanted you to be the first to know," explained Kushina still smiling softly. "I'm pregnant."

Kakashi gaped at her and spun round to face his sensei.

"Sensei really?" he gasped. Minato grinned so wide he thought his face would split in half.

"Yep, I'm going to be a father," he said happily. Yana was bouncing up and down excitedly on her chair.

"Really Kushi-chan?" she cried. "A baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Kushi-chan?" repeated Kushina confused. "Oh you mean me? You're giving me a nickname?" Yana nodded eagerly.

"Yep, I give them to those I really like," she said. "So boy or girl?" Minato chuckled as he placed a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

"Its too early to be able to tell yet," he laughed. "We only just found out ourselves." Kakashi suddenly frowned.

"Will it be ok?" he asked worriedly. "What with Kushina-san being a Jinchuuriki and all?" Yana looked confused.

"What's that?" she queried. "What's a Jinchuuriki?" Minato and Kushina smiled sadly.

"A Jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice," explained Kushina. "They have demons sealed inside them to prevent the demon from harming others."

"Really? That makes you a really strong person then, doesn't it?" gushed Yana. "You'd have to be to hold a demon! I think that makes you pretty amazing!" Kushina looked surprised before smiling softly.

"Arigato Yana-chan," she whispered. "I'm lucky, most Jinchuuriki lead horrible lives."

Yana didn't understand that statement. If Jinchuuriki protected everyone else by containing the demon why would they have bad lives, surely everyone should be really thankful for them. The mood seemed to brow sombre as the silence continued so Yana decided to change the conversation back to the original reason they had come here.

"Do you have any names for the baby yet?" she asked curiously. The others all started in surprise at the topic change.

"Err… not really yet," said Minato sheepishly as he sat down with the rest of them at the table and dished up the pancakes. "We really did only just find out." Kushina nodded.

"We don't mind if it's a boy or a girl," she said. "Although Minato will probably be way too over protective if it's a girl." Minato blushed. Yana suddenly cried out.

"Hey by the time the baby is old enough to graduate Onii-chan could be their Jounin sensei!" she exclaimed ignoring Kakashi choking on a piece of pancake.

"Yana!"

"Well you could! You're helping teach one now, in twelve years time or so you'd be plenty old enough!" she insisted. He glared at her.

"In which case you'd be old enough to help me teach them," he snorted. Her face lit up.

"Really? Yay I'll get to help teach mini Blondaime!" she cheered. Kushina frowned.

"Why do you think it'll be blonde?" she asked. Yana blinked.

"Oh… I don't know. It just seemed to fit," she said slowly, thinking about it. "I just keep seeing this little blonde haired boy when ever we talk about the baby." Kakashi deadpanned.

"You're not able to see the future are you?" he asked.

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

Yana bounced up and down excitedly in her seat, Kushina's baby was due any day now and she just couldn't wait. It was going to be a boy and they were naming him Naruto after a character from Pervy Jiraya's book. She just knew he was going to be a mini Blondaime and with Minato and Kushina as his parents he was going to be such a cute baby. It did confuse her though that every time she thought of him she saw a little blonde haired boy with blue eyes… and whisker like scars on his cheeks. Maybe be it was because Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? She still didn't understand why she kept imagining the boy like that though, seeing the future was impossible although she had heard that some people could get flashes of the future in near death situations, she wasn't near death though so maybe it was just what her mind had come up with as the most likely appearance for Naruto to look like.

She peered out the window nervously, where on earth was Mina-kun? She glanced over at Kushina worriedly, he'd promised to take the week off since Kushina was due any day now. Kakashi had explained to her how childbirth was a more difficult process for Jinchuuriki since they had to make sure nothing went wrong with the seal and that the demon didn't escape. She hadn't understood when he tried to explain how the seal worked, it sounded really complicated… but kinda interesting, maybe she should look into seals in the future. She did understand though that because of the dangers Kushina had to be taken to a secret place to give birth to make sure that no one tried to interfere. Right now though Yana was staying with her while Kakashi was on a mission with the genin team he was helping with, she was still to young to go with them so Kushina had volunteer to look after her. They'd had loads of fun decorating Naruto's room and picking out clothes and toys for him, her clan had been too focused on making her a shinobi so she had rarely got the chance to play with toys and other things that kids normally did when they'd still been alive.

Still, she did have to wonder about Kushina's colour choice.

"Why orange?" she asked squinting at the walls. "It's so bright!" Kushina just laughed and patted her swollen stomach.

"Because I want Naruto to be a bright and happy boy," she said. "So we may as well jump start everything by making his room really colourful."

Yana sighed and shook her head, with how bright the room was they'd be lucky if they didn't blind the kid.

"Hey I'm home," called Minato from the front door. Yana scrambled up and ran towards him so she could drag him to Naruto's room.

"Blondaime, can you tell Kushi-chan that the room will blind him," she whispered pointing at the room. Minato blanched at the colour and started sweating nervously as Kushina beamed happily at him.

"Welcome back Minato," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Isn't Naruto's room great?"

Minato looked down nervously at Yana who just shrugged as if to say: she's your wife, you tell her. He sweat dropped before nodding in agreement.

"Yes Kushina," he said hesitantly. "It's very bright, just like you." Yana rolled her eyes, sheesh was he whipped or what, talk about a smooth talker.

_Coward! she hissed._

_Hey she full of pregnancy hormones right now! he protested. I'm not about to do anything to upset her now, she'll slaughter me!_ Yana snorted at him and turned away to hide a grin.

Someone also chose that exact moment to knock on the door. They all stared at the door until Minato went to open it, laughing when he saw a very muddy Kakashi scowling on his doorstep.

"How did the mission go?" he asked steering Kakashi into the bathroom. The silver haired boy just glared at him and started dumping his filthy clothes on the floor before Minato left to let him have a shower. Yana blinked up at the blonde curiously.

"Is he ok?" she asked. He just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I think he's just a little annoyed at the mission," he chuckled going to check on Kushina who had now moved into the kitchen.

She peered round the door of the bathroom to see her brother trying to get all the muck out of his hair, she giggled as he scowled in frustration as the mud just didn't seem to want to come out. He heard her and turned round to glare at her slightly before flicking bits of mud at her making her squeal and hide behind the door. He smirked and jumped out of the shower once he got all the mud off and wrapped a towel round his waist. Then he yanked the door open and shook his hair dry while he stood over Yana sprinkling her with the water. She yelped and tried to run away so he grabbed her round the waist and held her close so her clothes soaked up the water on his skin.

"Onii-chan!" she protested. "Stop getting me wet! I don't need a shower!"

"Oi you two in there!" yelled Minato. "You better not be mucking up the bathroom!" They froze and stared round the bathroom nervously, the walls were splattered with mud and the towels had all gotten wet because Kakashi had shaken himself to get rid of the water.

_I won't tell if you don't, said Yana. It's your fault any way._ He glared at her.

_I only did it because you laughed at me! he protested. _She rolled her eyes and snorted. _Come on, we're gonna escape. _Her eyes widened as he got dressed and picked her up again before jumping out the bathroom window. They both glanced back at Minato's house briefly before Kakashi sprinted in a burst of speed.

"Hatake Kakashi and Yanala you are so dead!" came the cry from behind them as Minato discovered the state of his bathroom. They both burst out laughing as Kakashi ran at top speed to their home.

* * *

She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

Yana and Kakashi had been sat at home waiting for Minato to come tell them when Naruto was born when they had felt the Kyuubi's chakra, which would have been ok since they knew the birth would weaken the seal but this was much stronger, the Kyuubi was no longer contained. Kakashi jumped up and ran around the house getting all his shinobi gear together so he could go help.

"Stay here Yana," he said seriously. "Its too dangerous for you to go outside now, there's no telling what might happen if the Kyuubi really has broken free."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not risking you getting killed!" he cried. "Stay in the house."

"Unless it's going to collapse." Kakashi sighed, he didn't have time to be arguing with her, he really needed to find out what had happened to Minato-sensei.

"Yes, unless the house is going to collapse," he said. She stared sadly up at him and hugged his legs since she was too small to reach any higher.

"Do you think they're ok? Mina-kun and Kushi-chan?" she mumbled. "And Naruto? Did something go wrong with the birth?" Kakashi's visible eye darkened at the questions, he ruffled her hair and tried to be optimistic.

"They'll be fine, Minato-sensei is the Hokage and a seal master," he reminded her. "And Kushina-san is a very strong person." She still looked sad.

"But something has still gone wrong," she stated. There was no denying that if everything was alright then they shouldn't have been able to feel the Kyuubi's chakra like this, although what exactly had gone wrong was another matter.

"Please just stay inside until its over," he begged. She nodded before staring him right in the eye.

"You make sure you come back then," she said. "I don't think I'd be able to take losing everyone I love all over again."

As it turned out it wasn't Kakashi she had to worry about, the younger shinobi were kept behind a barrier and forbidden from trying to fight the Kyuubi, Kakashi was glad he'd be able to stay alive for Yana but he still didn't know what had happened to Minato-sensei.

"Hatake-san," called a jounin. "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Kakashi perked up at that, he said Hokage so sensei must still be alive, right? He hurried towards the tower but suddenly took a detour to his house to pick up Yana, if sensei was there then surely Kushina-san and Naruto would be there too. He yanked the front door open and was nearly bowled over when Yana crashed into him wrapping her arms round his waist tightly, judging by her grip there was no way she was letting go any time soon. He grabbed hold of her and used shunshin to get to the tower as quickly as possible. He froze the minute he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Minato-sensei wasn't there. Sandaime-sama was.

"Oji-chan, where's Mina-kun?" asked Yana nervously. "Is Naruto and Kushi-chan ok?" Kakashi just continued to stare.

The Hokage had requested his presence, but sensei wasn't the one waiting… he'd lost another precious person. He bowed his head and screwed his eyes shut to keep back the tears, Yana noticed his silence and gasped upon hearing his thoughts.

"Ne, Mina-kun isn't really dead is he?" she cried. "He's suppose to be a father today!" Sarutobi bowed his head and sighed heavily.

"Minato-kun sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi," he said sadly. "Unfortunately Kushina-chan is also dead." Kakashi's head shot up.

"Kushina-san too?" he asked. "What about Naruto? Did she give birth?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Since Kushina wouldn't be able to have the Kyuubi resealed into her Minato sealed it in Naruto." There was a dead silence.

"What?" asked Kakashi stunned. "Sensei sealed the Kyuubi… in his son?"

"Is he ok? Can we see him?" queried Yana. Sandaime smiled slightly and shifted hi robes to show them the bundle he had been holding; Yana dragged Kakashi forward with her to look at the baby. A mop of blonde hair covered his head and when he blinked open his eyes they were the brightest blue she's ever seen.

"He looks exactly like I thought," she whispered. "He even has those whisker marks."

"Those are a sign that he contains the Kyuubi."

Kakashi still hadn't said a word and looked sadly at Naruto. He looked so much like sensei it hurt, especially since he'd just died. He couldn't hate Naruto though, Minato had been so proud and excited to be a father, he knew he couldn't blame all this on a baby that had had no choice in anything. Since he looked so much like sensei he wonders if the boy would have Kushina-san's personality.

"Wait, you said Kushina-san had died too," said Kakashi. "Who's going to take care of him?"

"For now I will," sighed Sandaime. "When he is older he will be placed in an orphanage with other children, hopefully due to the laws I'm bringing in he will get to have a relatively normal childhood." Yana tilted her head confused while she continued to look at Naruto, she held a finger out and was delighted when he grabbed hold of it.

"Laws?" she asked. Sarutobi sighed heavily again, he should be retired not replacing his successor.

"Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for holding back the fox," he explained. "But already there have been people calling for his death, no one else apart from Jiraya knows that Naruto is Minato's son since we had to keep the birth fairly quiet. I am placing laws that will forbid anyone talking about the Kyuubi to Naruto or telling anyone what he holds. Hopefully that will help things, if not the death sentence for those that do should." Yana blinked.

"Naruto is only a few hours old and he already has laws with death sentence punishments?" she asked incredulously. Sarutobi chuckled slightly.

"He's a pretty famous kid isn't he?" he laughed. He let Yana sit on the floor and hold Naruto, figuring that she couldn't drop him if she was one the floor already. Kakashi chose that opportunity to ask a favour.

"Sandaime-sama does this mean you're Hokage again?" he asked quietly. Receiving a nod in reply while the older man lit his pipe, Kakashi continued. "Can I be included in Naruto's guard rota?" Sandaime eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"And why would you want to do that?" Kakashi looked surprised for a moment.

"He's sensei's son, why wouldn't I want to protect him?" he asked confused. Sarutobi nodded and hid a smile.

"Very well Kakashi-kun," he said. "I'll make sure you're included, now why don't we put them to bed, it's been a tiring day."

He motioned towards Naruto and Yana who were both fighting to keep their eyes open, he waited until Sandaime had removed Naruto from her lap before he picked up Yana holding her close to his chest. He had lost another precious person but he still had Yana, if she hadn't come along he truly would be alone right now and probably handling this a lot worse. As he walked back to their house he tried not to look around at all the destruction, luckily their house had escaped the damage but others had not been so lucky.

"Onii-chan?" murmured Yana sleepily into his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We gotta protect Naruto," she mumbled. "We can't fail Mina-kun and Kushi-chan's son, it's all they've left behind for us." He smiled slightly as she finally fell asleep.

Yes, they had to protect what sensei had left behind for them, Kakashi would never be able to face him again if they didn't.

* * *

It took me forever to write this chapter, it was really hard for me to write because it deals with emotions completely opposite from each other.

That and i cried when i read the chapter that told us what happened, especially at Kushina telling Naruto that advice for his life.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.


	8. The Academy

YAY i finally finished this chapter!

I didn't want to drag out Yana's time at the academy since she wasn't suppose to be staying for very long so i managed to get it into one chapter!

I applogise for the slow update(appologise profusely for those waiting on my crossover fics!)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yana was going to start the Academy today at the tender age of four.

To be honest she needed it, Kakashi was running out of things to occupy her with so he didn't really have any choice but to send her even though four was a very young age to join the Academy, six was usually the age most kids started. The only problem was that she hadn't been around kids similar to her own age that much, so now she was getting nervous.

"Hey it'll be fine," said Kakashi. "You've waited two years to go so enjoy it!" Yana smiled weakly and nodded.

"You should be really far ahead any way shouldn't you? What with watching me help train Renji, Shiro and Hikaru for two years," laughed Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss not seeing them every day," she sighed.

"Yeah me too," said Kakashi. "But it's back to proper missions for me now! Hope I haven't lost my touch," he said worriedly. Yana laughed.

"Onii-chan! You can't lose your touch. Impossible!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Onii-chan is the best!" she gave him thumbs up. He ruffled her hair then he looked at her puzzled.

"Hey Yana?"

"Yes."

"Why have you cut your hair?" She pulled at her hair then grinned.

"Oh! Anko says a new beginning means changes so I cut my hair." She grinned. "Not that it really matters it'll have grown back in a few days."

"Yeah, you have weird hair." She laughed and jumped on to his shoulder.

It was true, they'd discovered it by accident when Kakashi cut her hair very badly once, he'd cut it really short by accident. He felt terribly guilt so he refused to cut it again even though she didn't seem to mind, then her hair had ended up growing back to length it had originally been within a few days, they still couldn't find out why it did that.

"Come on Onii-chan! Off to the academy!"

* * *

"Now. You lot are all new here so I don't expect you to be able to do much," said the teacher. He was called Kenpachi Yuma. "So for now I want to know what you can do." He looked around at the class. "So any volunteers?"

Yana looked around at the rest of the class, not one of them moved to volunteer. She sighed wondering if all the kids here were as scared as the ones in her class. She raised her hand.

"Yes."

"Erm… you say you want to know what we can do… can you give an example of what you mean?" Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you a cheeky devil? What's your name?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yana." He checked his register.

"There's no Yana here on the register." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It probably says Yanala. But I only get called that when I'm in trouble."

"Really? And how often do you get in trouble?"

"Not that often actually." He frowned and looked back at the register again.

"Hmm… Yana, Yana… I recognise that name. And why don't you have a second name registered?" She sighed again and wanted to bang her head on the desk.

"Do you know Satashi-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Then you've probably heard about me from him. I'm the… orphan." Yuma's eyes widened.

"Oh… so you're _her_! That Yana!" He paused. "Ah, then I understand why you don't have a last name. Sorry for bringing it up." She smiled.

"It's ok. Um… so how do you want us to show what we know?"

"Well… give a demonstration," he suggested. "Do you want to go first since you're asking all the questions?" She shrugged.

"Sure. Attack me." The rest of the class laughed and Yuma-sensei smiled.

"Yana-chan that might be a bit extreme. You are only four years old after all." She grinned coldly.

"You heard about me from Satashi-kun right? Then you should know I'll be ok." She smiled again. "Attack me please." He sighed before throwing a kunai at her head. She smiled before dodging it and disappearing. Yuma looked around before freezing as Yana was holding the kunai he'd thrown at her to his throat. She grinned.

"Thank you Sensei." She handed the kunai back to him and sat back down in her seat.

"Erm… ok… err… now class lets err… start with teaching you how to throw a kunai properly." He scratched the back of his head and looked at Yana as the rest of the class moved to go to the outdoor training yard. "Um… Yana-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Well... to be honest I'm not sure what to do with you really," he admitted. "You're obviously more advanced than the others in your class but if I moved you up to another class they might resent you for it. What do you want to do?"

"Can I just do more advanced stuff while the others do… well what they're suppose to do." Yuma-sensei thought this through.

"Ok… I think I can get someone to train you while I teach the rest of the class the basics, first we'll need to test you to see how far ahead you are exactly. But you realise they're still going to resent you."

Yana looked away out of the window at the rest of the class practicing.

"What ever I do I will be resented. It's just my lot in life, I developed earlier than anyone else, by the age of two I could speak perfectly and could give most ninjas a run for their money. I have and will always be different." She smiled. "But it does make life more interesting."

* * *

"So how was your first day at the academy?" asked Kakashi as Yana walked in the door. She looked up surprised.

"Onii-chan! I thought you wouldn't be back till late." He grinned.

"I managed to wrap it up early so I could be here to meet you." She whacked him over the head repeatedly.

"Baka! I hope you didn't botch the job because you were in a hurry! It was your first day back doing proper missions you better not have messed it up!"

"Sheesh! Calm down! It went fine! No problems at all!" he grabbed her and threw her up in the air. "Besides because I got home early I managed to talk to all the gang and we decided that since today is your first day at the academy and my first day doing proper missions again that we're going to celebrate!" She stared at him blankly for a minute before grinning.

"Really? You mean it? The whole gang?" He nodded. "Yay!"

"Go get changed or something."

"Hai! Hai!"

"Hey Kakashi are you in?" yelled Asuma through the door. "Hey! We're all waiting out here! Are you gonna let us in?" Anko huffed and leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure you got this right Asuma?" she asked. Suddenly the door opened and Yana was standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" she ran at them knocking them all over. "I'm so happy to see you guys again!"

"Wow Yana you look great!" gasped Kurenai. Yana laughed and gave a twirl. Kakashi appeared behind her.

"Come on then guys. Lets go!"

"So Yana, how was your first day?" asked Asuma when they were all sat down.

"Hmm… it was ok. We had a bit of an issue at first over me not having a last name but that was cleared up. Then I had to show sensei what I could already do and he decided that I should have separate lessons from the rest of my class."

"Why? Were you really bad?" asked Anko.

"No! I was really good!" she exclaimed. "He said I was too advanced to stay with the class so I need separate lessons with more advanced stuff."

"But that means…"

"Yup. My whole class in gonna resent me." Kakashi frowned.

"But that isn't good. You need to be with others your age."

"Well I won't be any way. Sensei said I'll probably end up graduating early any way so I wouldn't be in a team with any of them any way. He didn't want to move me to a higher class because then that class would resent me because I'm younger."

"What class exactly would he have had to move you up to?" asked Kurenai curiously.

"Erm… well they're all ten years old, does that help?"

"He wanted to move you up that far?" cried Asuma. "Six years up!"

"Why? Is that bad? He said that was the most he would be allowed to move me up. He did want to move me higher," she asked worried.

"No! No," said Kakashi. _Is she going to be like me and go through all the hardships that come with it?_ Yana looked around expectantly.

"Where's Iruka? I thought you said the whole gang?" she said with a huff. Anko winced.

"Erm… Iruka… he…" Yana sighed and looked sad.

"He's still distraught isn't he?" she asked. They all grimaced and exchanged glances. None of them had seen him properly since his parents' deaths last year; he'd taken it quite badly. Kakashi huffed.

"He needs to get over it. He isn't the only one who lost someone," he muttered. Yana glared at him.

"Not everyone copes in the same way," she said reprovingly. They stared at her.

"Sheesh Yana! Sometimes I forget you're only four years old. You act like an adult," said Kurenai. Yana smiled sadly.

"Well it's true, not everyone copes the same. It was kinda ok for me coz I didn't have that many memories of my family but Iruka's got loads. Its bound to hurt more." Kakashi tched.

"I've lost my family, my best friend, my team mates and my sensei. Besides we're shinobi, he'll experience a lot more loss." Yana looked sad.

"Yeah, but the loss always hurts more the first time round." Kakashi got up and left abruptly, Yana sighed and stared at her tea. They all looked at her.

"What was that all about?" asked Anko astonished. "Did you two just have a fight?"

"I admit it was subtle but yes," replied Yana. "He's been asked to join the ANBU."

"What? Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Apparently they wanted him two years ago but Mina-kun thought he was too young and then he ended up looking after me which gave him the excuse to refuse for two years." She sighed. "But now he can do missions again they were adamant he join."

Kurenai shifted nervously.

"And what has he said?" Yana looked up blankly.

"No idea. He only found out today." She grinned. "I had Hokage tell me." They all face planted. 

_Oh well, she thought. At least that lightened the mood a bit. Although… he probably will accept, he wants to get away from memories of Mina-kun because it hurts so much._

_

* * *

_

Yana could honestly say that her years at the Academy were not the best of her short life so far.

Despite the fact that it was obvious that she was too advanced and _needed_ to be in the older classes her class mates still ridiculed her, both the ones from her age group that she had just left and the ones older that she had just joined. Of course, living with a jounin as an older brother who constantly wore a mask and hid his emotions from everyone but her meant that she'd become some what of an expert herself, which is sad when a four year girl thinks that the best way to deal with such treatment is to act as if she's emotionless. Maybe it was more sad that she could actually do it convincingly and because of her emotionless act those in her class that didn't spite her were too scared to try make friends with her… well except one any way.

Yana knew her older classmates either thought she was arrogant or just weird because of how she acted, she didn't mind as it kept the meaner ones away and their teachers would have picked up on it easily if they'd tried to bully her. However since it made her quite scary no one attempted to get to know her either, one boy named Tanaka Shouei decided to try. She hadn't really noticed him in class other than the fact that he was very tall for his age, he towered above the rest of the class easily, and he had whitish hair and violet coloured eyes so at least she wasn't alone in the weird eye colour department.

Yana was totally surprised when he just came up to her one day and started talking, since then he hadn't left her alone in class which she was grateful for because when it came to partnering up at least she wasn't left to find someone now, although it did look odd paring up the shortest and tallest in the class, he was at least a foot taller than her. She came to see him as a friend and stopped being so emotionless in class, she remembered vividly the first time Kakashi and Shouei met, if only because Shouei nearly had a panic attack at finding out just who her 'Onii-chan' was.

"So are we going to work together on that project today?" asked Shouei. It was the start of Yana's second year at the academy and if she passed with the rest of her class it would also be her last year.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Onii-chan says we can do it at our house and he'll help us, he's picking me up today." The violet-eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? You mean I finally get to meet you're famous Onii-chan?" he asked jokingly.

Despite Yana always talking about her 'Onii-chan' Shouei didn't know of anyone at the Academy who had ever seen him, so he was honestly curious as to what he was like. She nodded her head vigorously before being distracted by something in the corner of her eye, she beamed and ran laughing to the tall boy in the shadows of the Academy. Shouei watched curiously as the other boy stepped into the light and picked her up throwing her into the air, his heart just about stopped when he realised it was Hatake Kakashi, the famous copy-nin. It was then he realised that the copy-nin was the one who had picked up Yana, this was her Onii-chan.

"So this is your friend huh?" said Kakashi coming closer to peer at him. "Shouei wasn't it?" Yana nodded smiling.

"Yep, Shouei-kun is my partner," she said cheerfully.

It didn't take much for the boy to realise that this was the happiest he'd ever seen Yana, ok so she'd only just stopped being emotionless in class but it had been a big improvement! Now he got the feeling that no matter what was happening her happiest place was with Hatake-san. Which begged the question, Hatake-san was an only child so how come she called him Onii-chan and lived with him?

He pondered this in silence as he watched the two interact on the way to their house, maybe they were related in some way and that was why she was living with him. Hatake-san's parents were both dead and he remembered Yana mentioning that hers were too, that was why she didn't have a last name, but surely that wouldn't stop her from having a last name, would it?

* * *

Shouei had been a bit wary around Yana for a while after that, because to honest knowing that you were spending time with the younger sister of one of the most terrifying men in the village tends to make you think twice before you say anything in case said terrifying man takes it the wrong way and decides that you won't be missed. After a few weeks of not seeing Kakashi again Shouei went back to treating her like normal although he did occasionally twitch if he managed to get a hit on her in sparring as if he expected Kakashi to swoop out of no where and kill him for it.

The rest of her class still treated her pretty much as they always had, although to be fair they didn't know who her brother was though that might have scared them even more. So it was a bit of a relief when it finally came to the graduation test. She really wanted to pass with Shouei so they could have the chance of being on the same team, another reason was because she didn't want to have to go through trying to put up with a new set of classmates if she failed.

There was no way she would let herself fail.

* * *

Sorry if her time at the academy seemed a bit rushed i didn't really know what to write

and it was kinda suppose to be rushed because she really didn't spend a lot of time there.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Graduation

**Hey sorry it's been a while since i updated.**

**Exams are stupid and i'm in the middle of mine right now but i really needed a break so i finished writing this chapter.**

**Yana graduates, gets introduced to her team and Kakashi gives her a surprise.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kakashi tried not to fidget as he waited outside the Academy for Yana to come out, he sighed knowing he was only fooling himself, he was so nervous for her because she was taking the Genin exam at six years old. How could he not be nervous when everyone else who was taking the test was twice her age? Ok so he'd passed when he was five but this was her not him and they'd been at war when he'd passed, they'd needed shinobi!

Because they weren't at war now technically she shouldn't have been allowed to take the exam because Sarutobi didn't like making children into soldiers too young. Yana had insisted though and to be honest with the scores she was getting Sarutobi had had her tested personally to see if she was really both physically and mentally before allowing her to take the genin exam.

Everyone had thought that her mental exam would show results that would stop her from taking the exam but to their surprise it hadn't, she'd been remarkably mature and shown no signs at all of any mental imbalance. That… Darkness thing or what ever it was from when he'd first met her had never reappeared again so he could only hope that it had been a one off thing, she never mentioning anything about it after trying to explain it that first time so he figured it wouldn't be a problem and he didn't need to mention it to the Hokage.

He twitched and eyed the doors to the Academy as they burst open and the students all came running out, the new Genin proudly wearing their headbands to show off to their parents. He was watching the crowd so intently that he missed her and didn't realise she'd come out until she cannoned into his chest wrapping her arms around him. He peered down anxiously and then grinned so wide he felt like it was splitting his face, she was wearing a headband. He laughed and tossed her up in the air before catching her, listening to her delighted laugh he knew it had been too long since he'd done that to her, so he did it again.

"Whoa Onii-chan!" she squealed. "Put me down!" Kakashi chuckled and rubbed noses with her.

"Why? I'm just expressing my happiness at my cute little sister becoming a genin," he explained with a big grin. She gaped at him openly making him pause. "Yana?"

"You've never actually called my your little sister before," she said quietly as if she didn't know what to make of it. His face soften and he smiled shyly at her.

"Would you like to be? I mean like officially?" he asked her. She stared at him silently for a moment unblinking.

"W-what?" she asked shakily as if she couldn't believe what he'd just said. He pouted and looked away sulking.

"You call me Onii-chan all the time," he said. "I want you to be able to call me that and it mean it." Suddenly he couldn't breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a bone breaking hug. "Ah! Yana can't breath!"

"You really want me?" she whispered, he nodded and she buried her face in his neck.

"I'd already decided that the minute you graduated I would adopt you," he admitted. "After all can't have my little sis start off as a proper shinobi without the support of her big bro." He chuckled at the awestruck look on her face. "So, I'm officially adopting you meaning you'll be Hatake Yanala from now on and if you want to be able to use the family jutsu you'll need a chakra transfusion and a blood binding so you become a Hatake in more than just name." Her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Can I have the summoning jutsu?" she asked excitedly. Kakashi laughed and lifted her up so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"You really want to have to put up with Pakkun?" he snorted.

"I don't mind him," said Yana shrugging. "He amuses me…Hey can I have the wolf contract too?"

"Hmm… I think so. We'll definitely have to do the chakra infusion and blood binding then because to have both requires you to be a Hatake in more than name," he explained. Yana nodded and peered around at their surroundings.

"Onii-chan? Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Well we need the Hokage to sign as witness to your adoption and to give permission for the chakra infusion and blood binding," Kakashi answered. "So we'll do it right away."

* * *

"You really want to do all this?" asked Sarutobi a little dumbfounded. "It entitles her to every right as a member of the Hatake clan." Kakashi snorted slightly.

"Yeah, which I am the only remaining member of," he reminded. "Its not like it'll be hard to make sure she isn't abusing her rights." Yana stared at them affronted.

"As if I would!" she screamed. "What the hell do you take me for?" Sarutobi smiled apologetically at her.

"Forgive me, I wasn't really thinking," he said. "I'm used to that being the result of this type of venture because they weren't thought through properly." Yana nodded slowly to show she understood, Kakashi sighed.

"Look you are not going to stop me finally making her proper family and you're not going to deny her the chance to have a proper name either," he growled.

Yana blushed because Kakashi was taking this way too personally, the Hokage was probably just interested was all.

"Onii-chan! You're embarrassing!" she cried burying her face in her hands. "He's just curious!" Kakashi flushed slightly, embarrassed at getting carried away.

"Sorry," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Will you let us do it?"

Sarutobi eyed the two of them for a while. He'd read Minato's notes that he'd left behind concerning Yana and of course he remembered his own dealing with her clan from when he was Hokage before. Minato had spoken of the need to have Yana create a really strong bond with someone, the reason though had not been left behind.

While Yana and Kakashi already had a very strong for those not actually related by blood or by marriage, the blood binding and chakra infusion would strength that bond immensely. There was no reason for him to refuse Kakashi's request, besides Yana deserved to have a proper name and the two of them both deserved to have a proper family again. He smiled.

"Very well, I give you my personal approval." He grinned as Yana squealed and launched herself at Kakashi in a flying tackle.

"You hear that Onii-chan? We're going to be family for real!" she cried.

Sarutobi nodded to himself as he signed her adoption papers. Yes, he'd made the right decision.

* * *

Pakkun stared at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back. Yana snickered as she watched them stare without even twitching.

"You want to what?" asked Pakkun incredulously. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I want Yana to sign the dog contract," he said. "She wants to sign the wolf contract too." Pakkun spluttered.

"But… but she can't!" he cried. "Only a Hatake can sign both!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't an issue," he said calmly. "I formally adopted her, also gave her a chakra infusion and blood binding to make her a proper Hatake."

Pakkun gaped ignoring Yana rolling around on the floor laughing. Kakashi sighed and summoned the rest of the pack since Pakkun was being so unresponsive, stupid stubborn dog. Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko all appeared in the kitchen and Yana cheered happily climbing onto Bull's back. Kakashi sighed and addressed them all.

"All right guys here's the deal," he said. "Yana is now officially a proper Hatake." He paused while the nin-dogs all barked and howled cheerfully at the news. "As such she wants to sign the dog and wolf contract, she can sign the dog one now and you guys will have to stick around for the next month or so while you get use to working with her, ok?" Yana blinked at him bemused.

"Does that mean they have to come with me on my missions?" she asked. "That'll be interesting to explain."

Kakashi paused to think, that hadn't actually occurred to him. She couldn't take the whole pack when she met up with her team, they would get in the way and possibly scare her team mates, Bull did look intimidating. The pack should probably all go with her to her first team meeting just to warn them that they might pop up while on a mission, after that each dog could take it in turns to go with her so she could get an idea of what each one was capable of on the field. Then when she didn't have missions or training the whole pack would be with her again so she could get used to them as a group.

Sometimes having a mind reader little sister was a good thing because it meant he didn't have to explain all this again out loud.

_That sounds like a great idea Onii-chan!_ He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Onii-chan? Would it make Pakkun feel better if I turn into a dog?" she asked.

He blinked down at her, actually… that was a good question. How would the pack react if she turned into a dog? Before he could say anything though Yana had already turned into a Labrador and was nuzzling Bull. The pack all gaped, they'd never actually seen her shape shift before. Kakashi burst out laughing at the look on their faces.

"Yana you probably should have given them some warning," he chuckled. She turned back into a human and pouted.

"Not my fault they surprise easily," she muttered.

* * *

Yana was back in the academy today to be told her genin team and jounin sensei. She fidgeted in her seat next to Shouei, she was nervous about this bit, if she didn't end up with Shouei that would potentially be both of her team mates that would be awkward with her and not to mention if she got a sensei that thought she passed on a fluke! She sighed heavily and let her head drop to the table making Shouei turn to look at her.

"Yana-chan? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, she nodded and sat back up.

"I'm just wondering what I'll do if I'm not on a team with you," she told him. "And wondering who I'll get as a sensei." He patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok, part of being a genin is about teamwork," he said. "So hopefully they'll put us on the same team because they already know we work well together." She nodded slowly, Kakashi had always impressed on her the importance of teamwork to maybe it would make sense to keep her with Shouei… at least she hoped so.

"Ok team nine is Tanaka Shouei," announced the teacher, Yana perked up to listen. "Aizen Haro and… erm… Hatake Yanala…" Everyone turned round to stare at her at this point, Shouei's mouth dropped open as he gaped at her, she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Erm… Onii-chan officially adopted me so I have a last name now," she explained. Suddenly Satashi, the jounin Kakashi had helped teach a genin squad with a few years ago before Yana had been able to come to the academy, poked his head through the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little earlier but I'm kinda in a hurry," he said sheepishly. "So which team is mine?"

"Oh, that would be team nine," said the teacher. Yana stood up abruptly knocking over her chair.

"Eh? Satashi-kun is going to be our jounin sensei?" she cried. Satashi blinked looking at her before bursting out laughing.

"Yana-chan? I got your team? Well isn't this a small world?" he chuckled. "I never would have expected to get you." She glared at him slightly pouting.

"If you try to baby me I'm telling Onii-chan," she muttered making him sweat drop.

"No worries there," he said. "I remember you running rings around my last team. Right, team nine come with me and we'll get to know each other." He walked back out of the classroom leaving them to follow after him. They followed him outside to a nearby bench and stood around awkwardly when he sat down, he raised an eyebrow and gestured for them to sit.

"Well since we're all going to be working with each other why don't we get to know each other properly," Satashi suggested. "And don't say you're classmates so it's pointless, I know that Haro-kun at least has never talked to either of you two." Haro huffed and looked away moodily. "I'll start since I'm your sensei hmm… first off my name is Inoue Satashi, I'm a jounin and you will be my third genin team. I like reading, checking up on my old teams and I play the guitar. I dislike arrogance and snakes, my dream for the future is to see to it that all of you at least make chunin."

Yana smiled at him, that was really nice of him to dream that they'd all make it to chunin, she'd heard how short they were on shinobi from recovering from the third war and the Kyuubi.

"Erm… I'm Tanaka Shouei, I like spending time with my friends, kenjutsu and my favourite food is apples. I dislike people who form opinions before getting all the facts and my dream for the future is to become a kenjutsu specialist," said Shouei blushing slightly. He was really into kenjutsu, he was always giving her tips about it which she was glad about because she rather liked it too but Kakashi thought she was too young to try it yet, that and she wasn't tall enough to be able to wield a sword properly yet.

"Guess I'll go next," muttered Haro. "I'm Aizen Haro, I like training, my family and spiders. I dislike idiots and people think they're better than others." She noticed he glance at her then and scowled, she did not think she was better than others! How could he think that? Just because he'd never talked to her didn't mean that she thought she was better than he was! "My dream for the future is to join ANBU." Satashi nodded and pointed to Yana.

"Ok Yana-chan your turn," he said cheerfully. She nodded.

"My name is Hatake Yanala, I like Onii-chan, all my friends, sushi and training with my Onii-chan. I dislike traitors and when Onii-chan tells me not to use jutsu in the house," she said with a pout. "My dream for the future is to work along side Onii-chan and to make my family proud. Oh and find this guy I need to kill but that doesn't really matter right now." Satashi nodded and smiled at all three of them while Haro and Shouei just stared at her weirdly for her last comment.

"Well now that we all know each other I can tell you about the genin test," he said clapping his hands together.

"Test? What test?" asked Haro frowning. "We've already done the genin exam."

"True, but that's just to test whether you're capable of becoming genin," their sensei explained. "This test is to check your capabilities and whether you actually will become genin." The two boys gaped at him while Yana just snorted and grinned.

"Satashi-sensei?" she asked catching his attention. "Can we use anything in this test?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's suppose to see everything you're capable of so any thing goes really, why?" Her grin turned feral.

"Oh its just I wanted to introduce you to my pack," she said going through the hand signs for summoning. A cloud of smoke appeared then blew away to show Yana surrounded by eight dogs of varying sizes. Satashi gaped at her in shock.

"So… your brother let you sign the summoning contract huh?" he said faintly. She nodded grinning.

"Yeah, it was part of my graduation present," she said cheerfully. "He said it was a good idea to introduce them today so that everyone on the team knew about them and was fore warned in case they showed up on a mission or something."

Then she pointed to each of them and said their names ignoring her team's disbelieving looks when she mentioned that as soon as she could work well with the pack she was being allowed to sign the wolf contract as well. It was so much fun leaving them speechless, even Satashi and Shouei who already knew her, maybe she should use her shape shifting abilities in the test tomorrow.

She shrugged and set off for home riding on Bull's back, she couldn't wait to see what this genin test was, she'd heard plenty of stories about Kakashi's own test and was curious as to whether theirs would be similar. Of well she'd just have to find out tomorrow, for now she was more interested in getting some sushi and repositioning all the traps in the house so that Kakashi would set them off when he came in, he really shouldn't have shown her how to do that.

* * *

**For those that don't know kenjutsu is fighting with a sword.**

**The blood binding and chakra infussion thing... yeah that's just something i made up though i have heard of the chakra infussion thing somewhere...**

**Basically the blood binding is so that she would be able to accept the chakra infussion so she'd be able to have the Hatake white chakra. She has to have this to be a 'proper Hatake' so that she can use the family jutsu like the summoning ones which are usually kept within the same family.**

**Oh, does anyone have any ideas for the genin test, i don't want it to be the same as the one Kakashi has but i can't really think of anything. Help me out?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review.**


	10. Satashi's test

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry if the test is a bit crap, onl one person recommended anything to me and although i liked it i couldn't feesibly write it without making it sound ridiculous, so thank you Ninja-Saur for at least giving me an idea i really appreciated it.**

**Meh i'm not that great with writing action but i'm trying to get better so forgive me if the strategy in the test is a bit lacking. Still i had fun writing this chapter once i'd decided what i was going to do any way.**

**Thanks for everyone's support especially Femaleninja22 who is a great help to me.**

**Well here's the chapter, Satashi gives team nine their genin test.  
**

* * *

Yana jogged towards the training grounds where Satashi had told them to meet yesterday, she was kind of nervous because she had no idea what their test would be, she knew that a lot of jounin sensei placed emphasis on teamwork so hopefully it would be something to do with that and not something obscure that she didn't have a clue about. She didn't have to wait long before Shouei turned up waving at her.

"Hi Yana-chan!" he called. "Ready for this test?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I'm a bit nervous though," she said. "He's a jounin after all so it'll probably be something hard."

"We're only genin he won't expect us to do something a jounin is capable of," said Haro as he too appeared. "You're worrying over nothing." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right, thanks." He snorted.

"I was just making sure you don't panic and mess things up for us," he grumbled. "I don't care if you do bad as long as it doesn't affect me." Shouei and Yana scowled at him before turning away with a huff.

"What crawled up his ass and died," mumbled the six year old ignoring Shouei horrified look.

"Never mind that!" he cried. "You're six! Where on earth did you learn language like that?" She frowned at him.

"Huh? I didn't say anything bad, did I?" she asked confused. "I mean I wasn't actually swearing so it's nothing to get bent out of shape about. Onii-chan always looks annoyed when I swear so I always watch what I'm saying."

"Yeah… but…" stuttered Shouei. "You still shouldn't know things like that." She gave him another funny look before shrugging and writing it off as a Shouei being too polite and thinking that only adults were allowed to say stuff like that… actually that's what Onii-chan always told her.

"Hey guys," called Satashi walking up to them. "Are you ready for the test?" All three of them nodded. "Good, you do remember I told you that if you fail you'll be sent back to the academy and that only about 66% of the students usually pass this test?" They nodded again this time looking a bit more nervous. "Right then, lets begin!" He performed kage bunshin and smiled at his students. "This is going to be like a kind of mock mission," he explained. "My bunshin is the target and he's carrying some important documents that you need to retrieve, you can ambush, trap or just plain out attack him to retrieve these documents although it will be counted against you if they get damaged." He took a scroll out of his pouch and handed it to his clone who stored it away with a grin. "You have four hours to complete the task and I will be watching each of you to see how you go about this. If I think you show enough skill I may let you pass even if you don't manage to get the scroll. Who ever has the scroll at the end of the four hours passes."

"What so only one of us will pass?" cried Shouei outraged. Yana narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

_Just what is he thinking, I could read his mind but that seems a little unfair. He makes it sound like only one of us will pass so maybe he is trying to get us to work together to get the scroll, it will be the easiest method any way and would give us the highest chance of success. But if the other two haven't worked it out I don't know that they'll want to try working as a team, well Shouei will probably go for it if I ask but Haro doesn't seem to like me so he might refuse just out of spite._ She sighed heavily and waited for the starting signal. This might become very troublesome.

* * *

As soon as the signal went off the kage bunshin darted off into the forest the three rookie genin hot on it's heels in pursuit. Yana looked left and right searching for her two teammates while still trying to keep an eye on the clone, in the end she gave up watching the clone and set about looking for her team. With her heightened sense of smell, hearing and sight she should have no trouble finding the bunshin again, but she needed to find the other two now before they tried something to get the scroll and got into trouble.

She quickly summoned Bull and sent him after Haro figuring that if the idiot refused to team up then Bull would have no problems dragging him to her. Then she sent Akino to find Shouei and sat down in the tree waiting for them to arrive, thinking of a way to explain what the test was really about to her teammates. After a few minutes of waiting Shouei showed up following Akino smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry that I just ran off Yana-chan," he said rubbing the back of his head. She smiled and nodded to Akino gratefully before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What are we doing?" She smirked.

"We're waiting for Haro-san to get here," she said. "Then I'm going to explain to you what this test is all about." The bushes to their left rustled for a bit before Bull came out backwards dragging Haro in his mouth by the scruff of his neck. Haro glared at her angrily.

"Tell your dog to put me down!" he yelled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Bull, he immediately spat out the boy's collar and let him drop to the floor with a thud.

"He tastes disgusting," rumbled the large dog. The two boys gaped in shock, they hadn't known that the summons could speak. Yana cooed sympathetically and scratched behind his ear.

"I'm sorry Bull," she said. "You and Akino will have a steak waiting for you when I get home ok? You should be rewarded for having to put up with acting like a messenger and I suspect he called you nasty names too, didn't he?" The big bulldog nodded and licked her face before he too disappeared.

"So what's the big idea of dragging us here?" asked Haro working himself into a frenzy. "We're wasting time!" Yana merely sighed and perched herself on a fallen tree before turning to them, her face deadpan.

"I was curious about something," she stated. Shouei face planted while Haro turned red with anger.

"Curious? You're making us waste time because you were curious?" he yelled. She eyed him her face still blank.

"You know, all the yelling is only going to attract sensei's attention and he'll take marks off you for giving away your location," she said making him promptly shut up. "I was curious about whether you two had actually thought about what sensei said in regards to this test." Shouei frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We get the scroll before four hours is up and whoever has it passes, that all there is to it right?" Haro nodded in agreement, the girl sighed heavily and shook her head before looking up at the sky beseechingly.

"Why is it my team mates can't think things through?" she asked, she turned her golden eyes on them and glared. "Look here's the deal. This test is mainly about teamwork, it's to see whether we can work together despite the circumstances persuading us to do otherwise. There are no genin teams that only consist of one genin." Haro sneered.

"Yeah? Well sensei said you could pass if you're skills were good too," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"That's true but even if it's a bunshin it's still a bunshin of a jounin and kage bunshin are capable of using chakra and fighting back," she told him. "There's no way a lone genin can take down a jounin, teamwork is the only solution if we truly want that scroll." Shouei nodded thoughtfully while Haro scoffed.

"Look here Haro-san," said Shouei looking really angry. "I understand that for some reason you don't like Yana-chan, but disregarding what she'd saying when it makes sense is just ridiculous! You're only damaging your own chances of passing if you let your dislike get in the way, what are you going to do in the future when you have to work with someone you don't like? You're going to get people killed like that!"

Yana's eyes flickered off to the left briefly before she smiled and turned her attention back to her arguing teammates. Unbeknownst to the two boys their sensei had sneaked up on them and was listening to them argue, he was a bit miffed that they were wasting time with this and doing it in such a loud fashion too! But it was an issue that needed to be dealt with, he too had noticed Haro's apparent dislike of Yana and there was no way they could function properly as a team if this continued. He just hoped they didn't take too long sorting this out or they wouldn't have enough time to try and get the scroll.

He glanced over and Yana smiling, he knew she'd spotted him. That girl was too much like Kakashi which was really creepy considering they weren't actually blood related, her shape shifting heightened all her senses to the extent that ANBU had trouble sneaking up on her, as was once proved they came looking for Kakashi for a mission when she was at home and she had opened the window for them to enter before they'd even reached the house.

He should have known that she would understand the true point of the test too, Kakashi firmly advocated teamwork so it was no surprise that she was insisting upon it. He sat back on his heels with a grin, now all they needed to do was actually work together and he could pass the team, working with these three was promising to be the most fun he'd had in ages.

Yana growled impatiently growing tired of Shouei and Haro's arguing. She hopped off the log she was sitting on and stomped over to them before slapping them both across the face hard. They stared at her in shock as she growled and allowed her teeth to lengthen and claws to grow on her hands.

"I'm fed up of you two arguing and we need to start working or we won't pass at all," she hissed through her fangs. "Lets just put aside our differences for the moment and you can go back to arguing once we've passed." Both the boys looked slightly sheepish for wasting so much time and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine," sulked Haro folding his arms across his chest. "What do you suggest we do then?" Yana grinned wolfishly at them and with her teeth like that it sent a shiver down their spines.

* * *

"Are you in position?" whispered Yana into the headset she was wearing. There was a faint sound a crackling before a reply came back.

"Yeah, my position is set," answered Haro. "… why on earth did you have these headsets with you any way?" She rolled her eyes.

"Onii-chan always tells me to be prepared," she told him. "I thought they might come in handy so I packed them." It was obvious Haro was trying hard not to be impressed but if his image of her was turning to the positive then so much for the better.

"I'm ready too," said Shouei over the headset. "It took us ages to find him!"

"That's because you kept making too much noise," hissed Haro.

"Hush or you'll give us away," said Yana hurriedly to prevent more arguing. "And don't be mean, Shouei is much taller then us, it's a lot harder for him to move silently."

"Yeah and you're a midget so you should be so quiet that people trip over you," replied Haro sarcastically. There was silence from the other two before Shouei burst into laughter trying to keep quiet by covering him mouth. "What?"

"Haha it's just that really did happen once," the white haired boy giggled. "We were playing hide and seek and didn't realise a group of chunin were coming back from a mission and walking through where we were playing. One of them didn't notice her hiding and tripped over her knocking down his friends in the process." They could practically hear Yana blushing over the headsets.

"Shut up and get to work!" she hissed embarrassed. "Or I'm sending the entire pack after you as punishment." They heard Shouei gulp nervously and fall silent.

The three genin were in a triangular layout with the clone in the centre, hopefully unaware of them. Haro had set up a series of traps with wire around the clearing that the clone had stopped in, this would hopefully only be a last resort if their plan didn't go well, the dark haired boy was surprising good at traps and he'd even set a few explosive tags to provide them with a distraction.

She gave the signal to Shouei to start and shape shifted into a fly quickly making her way over to the kage bunshin. Shouei quickly set up a subtle genjutsu that wouldn't do anything more than throw off the bunshin's reflexes and make it a bit slower to react, hopefully that would be all they needed, they'd been scared to try anything bigger as the clone would probably be able to pick up on it then. Haro then started throwing kunai at the bunshin, it was a testament to Satashi's skills that the bunshin still managed to dodge them despite the genjutsu although it did stumble once when a kunai was aimed at it's feet.

By this time Yana had made her way over to the bunshin in the form of a fly, once she landed on his vest she transformed into a small squirrel and picked through the pouch at it's back, triumphantly she managed to pull the scroll free and made a screeching noise. It startled the bunshin and signalled Shouei to perform a kawarimi to exchange her for a nearby branch. Once she was next to him she turned back into a human and sighed with relief before tapping on her headset.

"Haro-san, are you ok?" she asked worriedly. There was a brief moment of static before his voice came through.

"Yeah I had to move back though," he told them. "The bunshin spotted me."

"Ok, Shouei can set off the trap," she told him. "That way we should be in the clear, even if it doesn't dispel then at least it will hopefully be trapped and can't chase after us."

"Fine, you want me to set off the explosive tags to hide the wires?" he asked. She turned to Shouei who chanced a look at where the bunshin was in relation to the wires.

"Yeah do that," he replied. "It might have time to react otherwise." A few seconds later the tags exploded and Shouei pulled the trip wire causing all the other wires to contract and wrap around the kage bunshin in a mesh. Haro joined them as the wires tightened and caused the clone to dispel, they jumped when a voice came from behind.

"Well I must admit that was rather impressive for genin fresh out the academy." They spun round and saw Satashi smiling at them. "You have the scroll?" Yana held it up in her hand and nodded. "Hmm undamaged too… well I'm glad you understood the meaning of the test, even if Yana had to point it out to you. You three pass."

Shouei hugged Yana delightedly and patted Haro on the back who smiled back at him and nodded respectfully to Yana, it looked like what ever his problems with her were had been solved.

"I'll admit to be being worried for a bit," continued Satashi as they made their way back to the village. "When you started arguing in the middle of the test I wondered if you could still do it, but I'm glad you managed." Haro and Shouei looked sheepish.

"Sorry sensei," they said in unison. Yana smirked and ran on ahead a bit before turning back to them.

"Well its because you're boys," she said with a shrug. "Boys always have to argue because they feel like they have to prove themselves." Shouei looked offended.

"Hey! We were arguing because of you!" he protested making her grin.

"Oh? Arguing over a girl, isn't that still typical of boys?" she asked watching them both turn red and splutter as they denied any such thing. Satashi roared with laughter and draped an arm around both the boys' shoulders.

"Come on guys," he laughed. "We need to go tell the Hokage that team nine has passed!"

* * *

Shouei and Haro had rushed off after the Hokage had been informed that team nine had passed to go and tell their parents, so it was just Satashi and Yana that were walking down the street together as he'd insisted on walking her home.

"Satashi-sensei I'm perfectly fine walking on my own!" she whined making him raise an eyebrow, sometimes he forgot how young she actually was because she acted more than twice her age.

"That may be," he said. "But I want to see Kakashi-kun too you know?" She frowned at him. "He will be home right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he has the day off so he could find out if I passed as soon as possible," Yana said with a smile as they approached the house. She tried the handle and found it unlocked so she pushed it open only to be knocked over by a pack of dogs as soon as the door was fully open.

"Lay off guys," chuckled Kakashi dragging some of them back. "At least let her get in threw the door." Yana sat up dazed and blinked rapidly before grinning at Kakashi and flying at him in a hug.

"I passed Onii-chan!" she cried in happiness as he swung her round in a circle. Satashi smiled as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him, he listened as Yana told Kakashi about the test and how they'd gotten the scroll before she ran off into the kitchen followed by their nin-dogs to find steak as a reward for Akino and Bull and to celebrate.

"It's good to see that ANBU isn't getting to you too much," said Satashi to Kakashi calmly, the teenager nodded and smiled slightly.

"I think having her to come home to helps a lot," he admitted. "She never lets me stay down for long and I have to take care of her so I can't let it get to me, I won't leave her on her own. If she wasn't here I'd probably be coping a lot worse."

"It's been over two years already huh?" asked Satashi softly. "Most don't stay longer than five years." Kakashi just shrugged.

"We'll see how it turns out," he said. "Yana is determined to be in ANBU with me so she can go on the same missions as me. I think it'll take longer than three years for that to happen, however Hokage-sama did say about making me a captain if I stayed on for longer so I may do that." The other jounin nodded thoughtfully.

"Out of curiosity," he said. "Have you ever had her I.Q. tested?"

"Of course, as soon as they requested to move her up at the academy," the silver haired teenager answer. "Hokage-sama recommended it make sure they weren't just exaggerating."

"And?" asked Satashi expectantly. Kakashi grin was absolutely evil.

"Good luck trying to keep her busy," he sniggered. "Her I.Q. is similar to mine."

"But…"

"Yeah, mines around 200," snorted Kakashi at the look on Satashi's face as he collapsed on the sofa.

"Kami-sama," he gasped. "What am I suppose to do with her?"

"Just keep her interested," suggested the teenager. "If she starts getting bored she'll just come to me for something to do, play shogi with her if you can that usually keeps her occupied for a while."

Yana chose that moment to come running back in, the dogs all following after her. Satashi just sat there in a daze while she chattered on to her brother about her teammates and tried not to despair too much. Good god he hoped Haro had sorted out his problems with her, he could not cope with a mini genius and a dysfunctional teammate at the same time, or Shouei arguing with the other boy over the slightest thing. He was right when he'd thought that this team would be the most fun he'd had in ages, he'd be lucky if they didn't kill him with all the stress.

* * *

**Well there you go, how was it?**

**At least it was longer than usual and i've managed to get started on the next chapter too yay!**

**Please review and tell me what you think help would especially be appreciated for action scenes.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	11. A bright future

**Hey guys! Yes i'm updating sooner than i thought, but its kinda at the expense of my some of my other stories, i just had more inspiration for this one.**

**And wow i didn't realise how long this chapter was until i put it up on here, definately one of my longer chapters.**

**Next chapter will take a bit longer to come out but oh well it will get done.**

**Please read and i hope you enjoy.**

**Yana gets to meet some of the future.  
**

* * *

Yana watched through narrowed eyes as Kakashi put his sandals on and checked all his pouches. She didn't have any training or missions today since Satashi-sensei had given their team the day off and for once Kakashi didn't have a mission either. She was so relieved that Haro got along better with them now, they'd had a big discussion after their genin test and sorted out a lot of issues, he'd mostly been annoyed that she had graduated despite being half their age but once he'd seen how she performed in the test that erased most of his problems with her.

She was beginning to think something was going to go wrong though, it had been over six months since they'd both really had a day off together. Well Kakashi had to go speak to someone about his next mission but that was all so it was basically a day off.

"You're not coming," he said sighing heavily.

She glared at him. Of course she wanted to go with him while he talked about his mission, to make sure he didn't end up getting roped into something else, but he didn't want her to come since ANBU mission are classified.

"Onii-chan, I'm coming even if I have to turn into a fly so you can't see me and follow you," she replied. "I don't care if its classified I just won't listen, but we haven't spent a day together in over six months so you are not getting rid of me now we both have a day off." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, I can see I won't get out of this."

Then Yana's face lit up and Kakashi felt guilty that she was so happy just about spending time with him while he talked about a mission. It was true that they'd hardly spent any time together at all lately and he knew he hadn't been the big brother he'd promised to be, but unfortunately short of leaving ANBU there wasn't anything he could do and she'd already forbidden him from doing that, he could just take less missions and solve it that way.

It was definitely something he'd have to think about because he really didn't like the idea of failing the only family he had left especially since it was someone he'd made his family by choice. He smiled at her and lifted her up on to his shoulders before walking out the door.

"Come on then, we better get going so we can get it over with quickly," he said cheerfully. Yana's smile grew and she nestled her face into his hair grinning all the while.

"Who are we going to see?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, Shibi-san. He's head of the Aburame clan," explained Kakashi. "I need to talk to him about my next mission." She frowned and searched her memories for a moment.

"Aburame clan… I think I heard people talking about them in class," she said hesitantly. "There wasn't one in my class so I've never met one but everyone said they're weird and creepy." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do you think?" Yana snorted.

"I don't know I've never met one, I guess it's to do with their bloodline limit but since I don't know what it is I can't say if it's weird or creepy." She paused. "Besides I'd rather judge people on their personalities than by their inheritance."

Kakashi nodded, at least she wasn't judgemental or prejudice, although considering her life so far he wasn't that surprised. He walked into the Aburame compound and glanced around looking for Shibi.

"You did tell him you were coming, didn't you Onii-chan?" asked Yana peering around as well. Kakashi nodded then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I said sometime today, not an exact time." Yana smacked his across the head. "Ouch! Well you know how late I am!" Yana just sighed and shook her head.

"Greetings Kakashi-san." They both jumped slightly as Shibi suddenly spoke up from behind them.

"Ah Shibi-san," said Kakashi smiling sheepishly. "Thank you for seeing me." Shibi nodded and turned to Yana who was staring at him curiously then she frowned.

"I don't get it," she said pouting. The other two blinked in confusion although you couldn't tell behind Shibi's glasses. "I don't get why the kids at the academy find your clan weird." Kakashi sweat dropped, Yana was nothing if not blunt.

"Our bloodline limit is what people find strange," explained Shibi softly. "That and the fact that we wear shades all the time and big coats." Yana scowled.

"That's prejudice, you might all just like wearing them." She paused. "And I don't know what your bloodline limit is," she admitted. Shibi chuckled slightly and held out a hand to her, she blinked in confusion until a couple of little black insects crawled out from under his coat and on to his hand, she stared in fascination.

"Kikaichu are special insects that feed off our chakra and in turn do anything we ask, like draining an enemy of their chakra," he explained while allowing her to turn his hand over to follow the little bugs. "People find us weird because they live inside our bodies." Yana gasped before grinning.

"That's so cool!" she cried. "That's amazing to be able to do things like that, besides just because your bloodline limit is a little different doesn't mean it's weird or gross!" Shibi blinked again and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your honest opinion," he said quietly. He then stumbled slightly as something cannoned in to his leg. "Shino."

Yana looked down curiously to see sunglasses set in a pale face staring up at her. She blinked a few times before peering at the sunglasses, trying to see the eyes behind them as Kakashi lifted her down off his shoulders.

"Oh… wow," she whispered. Shibi smiled slightly and placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Yana-chan, do you mind talking to Shino while I talk to your brother about his mission?" She looked up at him and shook her head and immediately turned back to Shino when Shibi walked away in her brother's direction. The little boy was still staring right back at her and not making a noise at all.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Yana said with a sigh, Shino blinked at her.

"How can you tell?" he asked fingering his shades. She just grinned.

"Not even shades can hide such pretty eyes," she said gleefully watching him blush. "They're such a beautiful colour… do you hide them because they're light sensitive?" Shino nodded.

"It doesn't hurt a lot it's just annoying if they're left uncovered," he explained. Yana nodded thoughtfully.

"And the big coats are to hide where the Kikaichu enter and leave the body?" she asked. Shino nodded.

"I don't have any yet, Otou-san says I'm not old enough to be able to support them, I don't have enough chakra right now," he explained. "But I will be by the time I'm eight." She grinned at him bringing her face really close to his.

"Well you have to tell me when you do so I can see your Kikaichu, ok?" Shino flushed and nodded shyly.

"Yana!" called Kakashi. "Come on, we're spending the day together remember?" Yana snorted and called back.

"Dumb ass! I'm the one that insisted we spend the day together!" She shook her head smiling and ruffled Shino's hair. "Well I got to go now." Shino fidgeted nervously.

"Will you come back and visit some time?" he asked quietly. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Of course, I'll be busy most days but I'll come visit when I can," she said before running to Kakashi and climbing up him until she was sat on his shoulders again.

"Onwards!" she cried punching the air with a fist. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Onwards to where exactly?" he asked. She paused and frowned for a moment before shrugging and punching the air again.

"I don't care as long as its fun!" she yelled. "Onwards to fun and relief from boredom!"

* * *

"Where are we going Onii-chan?" asked Yana riding on Bull's back. Bull was a large black bulldog and their largest nin-dog.

"I'm taking Bull to get checked up by the Inuzuka, he got injured on a mission and they're the best with dogs," Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Yana became silent while she looked down at Bull worriedly. "Is it ok for me to be riding him then?" Bull gave a laughing bark and turned his head back to lick her hand.

"It's fine Yana," said Kakashi laughing. "It more just to check it was nothing serious." Yana nodded and smiled happily laughing as Bull started chasing his tail making them spin round and round.

"Oi Kakashi!" called a woman with two red triangles on her face. "You're late." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, see there was this problem with the oven and Yana-" He was cut off by the woman hitting him over the head.

"I don't want to hear your excuses nor you trying to pin the blame on your cute little sister," she said ruffling Yana's hair. Yana pouted and tried to move her head out of the way.

"Tsume-chan! Don't do that!" she whined while Tsume laughed at her. "Are you going to check Bull?" she asked worried. Tsume nodded and lifted Yana off the bulldog setting her on the ground.

"Yeah, do you want to watch?" she asked kindly seeing that Yana looked a little worried. The golden eyed girl nodded her head vigorously and dragged Kakashi in after her as they followed Tsume and Bull.

"So how are your brats doing?" asked Kakashi while they sat down as Tsume examined Bull. She glared at him briefly before returning her attention to the summon.

"Don't call them brats, though that's what Kiba is at the minute," she moaned. "You know my youngest? The pup just won't stay still, he gets into everything!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Well that definitely sounds like a brat," he paused to think. "Mind you Yana was just as bad if not worse. Ouch!" he cried as Yana kicked him in the shins.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan," she said glaring. "I just felt like being a brat." Tsume burst out laughing and had to grip the table to stop herself from falling over.

"Okaa-san what's going on?" asked a small voice from the doorway. They all turned to look and saw a little boy with brown spiky hair and the Inuzuka marks on his face. He was being surrounded by a bunch of puppies that kept nudging him so that he nearly fell over.

"Kiba, I'm busy working pup," sighed Tsume. "You can't play in here." Kiba pouted.

"I just wanted to know what was going on," he mumbled. Yana laughed and ran over to him, kneeling down to pet the puppies.

"Onii-chan asked your Okaa-san to check up on Bull," she told him. "He got hurt on a mission and we don't want him to be in pain." Kiba blinked in surprise at actually being told what was going on.

"Oh, will he be ok?" he asked. Yana nodded her head vigorously.

"Yep, your Okaa-san doesn't think it's anything serious," she said. Kiba grinned up at her.

"Well that's good," he paused and stared at her headband. "Are you a shinobi?"

"Erm… yes."

"Really? You don't look that old," he said squinting at her as if to see if she was lying. She laughed at him.

"I'm not old!" she cried. "I'm six thank you very much!" He gaped his mouth wide open.

"Six! And you're already a genin?" He looked at her admiringly. "Wow, you must be really really good." She blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okaa-san says I can go to the academy in a few years," Kiba told her proudly. "Then when I'm good enough I can get my own dog."

"You have dog partners don't you?" Yana asked curiously, the connection was a lot deeper than those with summons and it fascinated her, Kiba nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, when I'm ten Okaa-san says I can get my partner and then he can grow with me and we'll get stronger together and beat all the bad guys!"

"Me and Onii-chan have a pack of dog summons," she told him. "I love them, they're really loyal. Onii-chan says when I'm good enough he'll let me sign the wolf contract too." The little boy looked in awe which made her pleased, Kakashi chose that moment though to interrupt and announce their departure.

"Yana we're going now," he called. "Tsume has finished with Bull." She nodded to him before turning back to Kiba.

"Hey, when you go to the academy will you watch out for a friend of mine?" she asked. "He's your age and a bit shy." Kiba nodded enthusiastically wanting to help his new friend.

"Sure I will!" he exclaimed. "What's his name?"

"It's Aburame Shino."

Kiba grinned and nodded promising to look out for the boy when he went to academy and he insisted she come over and visit him again sometime soon, it was fun to have someone who liked dogs as just as much as he did to play with.

"So did you make another new friend?" asked Kakashi lifting her up on to his shoulders as they walked home having already sent Bull back to the pack. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah… another future clan head," she said frowning. "Huh… the future sure will be interesting." The silver haired teen chuckled.

"That's quite political of you making friends with the next clan head of two clans," he said. "Are you going to do it for all of them?" he asked teasingly. She pouted at him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," she protested. "I made friends with them and they just happen to be clan heirs." She paused a moment to think. "If there are more like the ones I've met then the future looks pretty bright doesn't it?"

* * *

Yana pouted as she walked along the path back from the training grounds, her team had finished training for the day and all of them were busy with other things. Kakashi was on a mission too and she didn't feel like going to bug Shino and Kiba, she sighed heavily, it was so unfair that everyone else was busy.

She paused mid step when she noticed a man lying down a little away from the path, he was just staring at the sky and had a little boy with him. She made her way over to them out of curiosity and stood by the man's head looking down at him, she bent down so her face was right over his.

"What are you doing here mister?" she asked with a grin. The man's eyes flew open and he stared at her startled, blinking rapidly. The boy who was lying on his torso fidgeted in his sleep and mumbled incoherently. "Hi there mister." The man sat up slowly holding the boy so he did not fall.

"Hey," he said slowly eyeing her suspiciously. She tilted her head and grinned again.

"Were you sleeping?" Yana asked, he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Nara Shikaku," he responded. "What are you doing here, you look a bit young to be this far out on your own." She smiled brightly and sat down beside him.

"I was on my way back from team training," she told him. "The rest of my team is busy so I had to walk back on my own." Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Team training? You're a genin?" She nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm six years old," she chirped. "I know, I'm really young to be a genin." He looked surprised at her before becoming thoughtful.

"That's impressive you know?" She just smiled sheepishly.

"Onii-chan was already a chunin by the time he was six so it's not overly impressive," she insisted.

"Chunin at six…" he muttered before his eyes widened in shock. "Are you talking about Hatake Kakashi?" She clapped her hands together and nodded.

"Yep, Onii-chan," she told him. "He's on a mission right now so I don't mind taking time to get home because the house will only be empty." The little boy who'd been sleeping quietly until then chose that moment to wake up.

"Otou-san?" he questioned sleepily.

"Yeah I'm here Shikamaru," his father answered softly.

Yana smiled wistfully, unfortunately most of her early memories of her clan were of them being killed, she didn't have many happy memories of her parents just warm feelings when she thought about them.

"Who is this Otou-san?" asked Shikamaru looking at Yana. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Hatake Yanala," she said introducing herself. "You can call me Yana-chan."

"I'm Shikamaru," the boy said smiling slightly. "You're pretty."

Yana choked slightly and turned bright red as Shikaku just laughed, he placed his son on the ground between them so the boy didn't have to strain to reach her.

"Erm… why do you think I'm pretty?" she asked embarrassed. He tilted his head and pointed to her face.

"Your eyes are pretty," he told her bluntly. "They make you glow." She gaped at him spluttering.

"Yeah… well… err…" she mumbled. "Damn… I'm calling you Shika-chan now." Shikamaru pouted.

"But that makes me sound like a girl!" he protested. She smirked evilly.

"Oh? So you want me to call you pineapple then?" she asked making Shikaku snort. "Your hairstyle makes you look just like a pineapple." The boy sulked crawling back into his father's lap.

"So you're Kakashi-kun's little sister that I've heard so much about?" asked Shikaku interested. She nodded and spent the next half hour telling the Naras about her time at the academy and her genin team.

"Me and Shouei didn't get along with Haro-kun to start with but we've sorted everything out now," she told them happily. "Satashi-sensei is cool too, he always tries to make our missions interesting because D-ranks are boring." Shikaku chuckled while Shikamaru listened with interest. "Ne Shikaku-san? Do you come here often?" He scratched his nose and nodded staring up at the sky.

"Sometimes I just need to get away from my wife, troublesome woman," he muttered. "Watching clouds sooths me and helps me think, it's a bonus if I can catch some sleep too." Yana nodded thoughtfully turning her attention to the sky as well.

"Do you mind if I come and join you sometimes?" she asked quietly. "It's very relaxing and…well… Shikamaru is actually closer in age to me than my team mates." Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "I know I've still got more in common with them being genin and all, but sometimes its just nice to be someone nearer my own age," she explained. "Shouei and Haro-kun are six years older than me." Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! So you're really good then if you got moved up that far," he said. She nodded sheepishly and jumped slightly when someone called out to her from the path.

"Yana-chan!" She turned round and saw Shouei running towards her dragging Haro behind him. "What are you doing here?" She blinked up at him.

"I was talking to Shikaku-san and Shikamaru," she told them frowning. "Why are you here I thought you guys were busy after training?" Haro huffed and crossed his arms.

"We were having a sparring match," he grumbled. "We didn't realise you'd left."

"Yeah!" cried Shouei. "Your Onii-chan would kill me if we abandoned you or something," he said with a shudder making her grin wolfishly. She stood up and brushed the grass off her legs and went to stand by her teammates.

"You can join us anytime you want Yana-chan," said Shikaku from his position on the ground. "It's certainly been interesting talking to you, feel free to come over to the house too when your brother is on missions," he offered. "I know it must get lonely being in an empty house, I'll teach you how to play shogi." She nodded happily and bent down to ruffle Shikamaru's hair.

"I'll be seeing you later then Shika-chan," she chirped dodging his swipe and laughing at his disgruntled expression. "Oh by the way I already know how to play shogi Shikaku-san," she said with a smirk. "So be prepared to lose when I come visit you."

She smiled happily as she walked away with Shouei and Haro, she was happy to make new friends even if the majority of them were younger or a lot older than her and she was delighted that Shikaku had offered to let her stay at his house, it would be nice to not be so lonely when Kakashi went on missions and she'd heard that Naras were suppose to all be geniuses so playing shogi should be interesting.

"I'm surprised you were talking to Nara-san so easily," said Haro interrupting her musings. She blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Why is that?" she asked curiously. It wasn't like the man had been hard to get along with or anything, Haro just shrugged.

"Well he's the head of the Nara clan," the dark eyed boy told her. "I just figured he wouldn't be so easy going, but then again the Nara do have a reputation for being lazy." She stared at him in disbelief for a minute.

"Wait a minute! He's the clan head?" she yelled, when Haro nodded in confirmation she groaned and started hitting her forehead. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shouei concerned once he'd managed to get her to stop hitting herself.

"I just made friends with another clan heir… again!" she cried. "Why is it every kid I make friends with in that age group turns out to be a clan heir?" Haro and Shouei exchanged glances before edging away from her quickly and running for the village.

"What did we do to deserve an insane team mate?" asked Haro. Shouei shook his head as they ran.

"Never mind that! Think about when they all graduate and all those little friends of hers become clan heads," he moaned. "She'll be unbearable if she can get them to do favours for her!"

* * *

Kakashi stealthily made his way into the Hokage's office, his ANBU mask firmly in place and stood to attention in front of the man's desk. The old man lit his pipe and inhaled deeply before signalling for him to begin.

"His… caretakers at the orphanage are…" the silver haired teen paused for a moment trying to think of the right words. "Permission to speak freely?" Sarutobi sighed again and nodded. "If it weren't for the fact that Naruto is the only one they treat that way I would suggest removing them from all forms of childcare. They ignore him, leave him hungry more often than not and while they don't beat him they do ignore when any of the villagers do."

Sarutobi could feel the anger rolling off the ANBU and repressed a shudder, if he could Kakashi would have killed them without hesitation or regret. He'd had the teen be Naruto's main guard since he'd been old enough to be placed at the orphanage and apparently the little blonde had grown on him, mind you it was very hard not to like Naruto once you really got to know him, he was definitely his parents' son in every way.

He was glad he'd listened to Kakashi's request and placed him as Naruto's guard, the young ANBU member truly cared for him even if originally it was purely because of who the boy's parents were and not because of the boy himself. He was sure no one else would protect Naruto as much as Kakashi did except maybe Yana and she was too young at present to be involved in his guard rotation as of yet.

"Have you told Yana-chan that you're guarding him?" Sarutobi asked curiously. The hound mask shook in a negative.

"No, she does ask me if I know where he is," he told him. "And she hears what the villagers whisper about him, it upsets her and I didn't want her to see him being mistreated."

While the old Hokage understood Kakashi's point he couldn't help but think both Naruto and Yana would benefit from meeting, after all in Yana's eyes Naruto was suppose to be her baby brother since Minato and Kushina had made her feel like family, she's already lost her brother by blood and he felt that she wouldn't stand to lose another member of her make shift family.

He sighed heavily and nodded dismissing Kakashi, he would have to leave things as they were for now with any luck Yana would come across Naruto by accident and that would solve any issues hopefully.

* * *

**Tada! Another chapter finished! YAY!**

**Yeah, i don't really know much about the Aburame and Inuzuka in relation to their bugs and dogs so i kinda just made up something that sounded right and fit in with what i wanted. I hope it's not too bad since i couldn't find anything concrete about them.**

**So yay we've met some of the future rookie nine! And Naruto has been mentioned again! Don't worry he will make an appearance later on, definately before where the cannon starts.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review.  
**


	12. Unlucky Crank

**YAY! Fanfiction is working for me again!**

**I don't know why but for ages it wouldn't let me edit any of my stories so i couldn't update anything! So annoying!**

**But it's all sorted out now thank god!**

** Oh my god! Big thanks to Narwhal-Ninja-Saur who wrote the longest and best review i've ever had for this story!**

**I'm so glad you like this story so much since it's mainly about an OC but thank you so much for the review!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!  
**

* * *

Even Satashi flinched at the glare Yana directed towards him when he told them what their next mission was. Haro and Shouei, who had become remarkably good friends since they were put on the same team, instantly moved away and shuddered, it was insane to be scared of a six year old but Yana was quite capable of producing a frightening amount of killing intent.

Satashi thought that their joint fear of Yana when she was moody had brought them closer together as they seemed to realise that working together either decreased the amount of times she was moody or gave them a better chance of getting away when she was. Personally though, they could understand her moodiness this time.

Their new mission was to retrieve Tora the cat. The youngest team member muttered darkly as they started their search for the missing cat and Haro actually hid behind Satashi when he asked her why she didn't use her nin-dogs to find the cat, she gave him a look that would have left cinders in his place.

"I am not going to waste their time looking for that god damn satanic cat," she hissed ominously. "That would be demeaning."

They wisely backed away and left the subject alone, but good god a six year should not be that scary! Eventually Yana picked up the cat's scent and led them towards the ginger feline. They started discussing how they could capture the cat when Yana sighed and tugged Satashi's sleeve.

"Can you just be ready to grab him?" she asked tiredly.

Haro and Shouei stared amazed as she shape shifted into a cat and stalked her way towards Tora, despite having been told of her shape shifting powers and having seen her do part shifts, they'd never her seen her fully transform before. She made her way up to Tora and nudged him with her face trying to coax the cat over to her team. Shouei finally got his act together and made a lucky grab for the cat while Yana had it distracted, Tora immediately began yowling and scratching his arms.

"Ouch! This cat is vicious!" he complained holding Tora as far away as possible without dropping him. "I can see why you didn't want this mission Yana-chan."

"Onii-chan helped with Satashi-sensei's last team," she told them. "He hated this mission and all my other friends who have graduated have told me about it, it's the most dreaded mission ever! Tora is nicknamed the genin's bane, apparently you're not a proper genin until you've had to chase that damn cat, it's sort of like a right of passage or something." She glared at the team. "I won't make it so easy if you give us this mission again, you'll have to catch him like everyone else."

"Haven't we done enough D-ranks yet?" whined Shouei. "Surely we can do a c-rank now!" Satashi smiled and took out his tally chart of their missions and put down another mark next to D-rank.

"Once we hand in Tora and completed this mission then yes, we have done the required amount of D-ranks to do a C-rank," he said grinning. Even Yana cheered happily at the news and they rushed back to the Hokage tower, Shouei and Haro dragging Satashi along while Yana carried Tora.

Sarutobi smiled as team nine entered the mission room, Shouei and Haro dragging Satashi while Yana purred to calm down Tora enough to be carried without struggling. He shook his head in awed disbelief, sometimes Yana's shape shifting abilities astounded him. When most people thought of shape shifting they thought of an entire change, but Yana's control was enough that she could do part shifts and she seemed to be constantly developing it, like now for instance she looked completely human yet had obviously changed something internal so that she could purr like a cat!

She was invaluable as a shinobi and he knew the council were desperate for her to have children as soon as possible so that the ability was not lost. He kept this from Kakashi, knowing how protective he was the teenager was likely to do something rash if he ever heard of the council's plans for her. Luckily Yana's official adoption into the Hatake clan had left the council unable to force her into anything in the future, they would have to go through Kakashi first now if they wanted something from her and he knew he'd never force her into anything.

"Welcome back team nine," he said grinning. "You know I think you beat the record for catching Tora." He watched with amusement as the boys all smiled nervously and edged away from Yana slightly who was twitching.

"I would like to request a C-rank for my team," announced Satashi proudly.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and glanced at the hopefully looking genin who were also pleading with their eyes that he agree because Yana was starting to scare them. He chuckled and started sifting through the papers on his desk, it didn't matter that Yana was the youngest and that Satashi was the sensei, Yana was still the one that controlled the team.

"Hmm… a C-rank huh?" he said slowly. Eventually he spotted the mission he was looking for and smiled triumphantly. "We need you to go collect this list of plants for the hospital." Haro deadpanned.

"That doesn't seem like a C-rank," he said.

"Ah but some of these plants are vital to helping develop antidotes to poison and the like," explained the Hokage. "It's mainly classed as a C-rank because you need to go outside the village and some of the plants can quite easily be mistaken for some poisonous ones so you need to be very careful and make sure you've got the right ones."

"Shouldn't someone who knows what they look like do it then?" asked Shouei nervously. Sarutobi waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, we'll give you the identification guide and Yana-chan should be able to tell by smell for some of them. This is perfect for your first C-rank mission, don't worry nothing will go wrong."

Like saying something like that wasn't asking for trouble.

* * *

The mission was actually quite nice, with the identification guide and Yana's sense of smell they had no trouble finding the right plants. Being outside of the village was a nice change as it was so quiet and peaceful in the surrounding forest, Yana also found it quite interesting since she hadn't been out of the village since Kakashi found her at her clan's village and she had been unconscious for the journey.

Speaking of which Shouei had spent half his time making up horror stories about her brother and told them to Haro since he was the only one on their team who hadn't met him yet. This eventually lead to her chasing him around for about ten minutes throwing kunai at him for making Kakashi seem like some kind of demon. He complained that it was only fair that Haro be scared of Kakashi too since he was terrified of him.

"Come on guys!" called Satashi. "Time to head back, it's starting to get late." They glanced up to see that the sum had started setting and quickly packed up the plants they'd collected and started heading back towards the village.

"That was actually quite a good mission," said Yana happily. "More interesting than the D-ranks we've been doing any way."

"Any thing is more interesting than those!" complained Haro. "They just feel like a continuous list of chores!"

"Don't worry, we'll just have to become chunin," Shouei told them. "Then we won't have to do them any more!" Satashi laughed.

"Don't jump ahead of yourselves," he chuckled. "You haven't even been genin for a year yet."

"But sensei!" they protested.

"I'll enter you when I think you're ready and not a moment sooner," he said sternly. Yana's ears suddenly pricked up and she glanced around in confusion. "Is something wrong Yana-chan?" asked Satashi. She frowned and shook her head.

"I thought I heard something… probably just an animal." She gasped abruptly and spun round to face the trees, eyes wide. "Shouei look out!"

Haro and Satashi turned back immediately at the sound of Shouei's pained cry as a kunai sunk into his leg. Satashi immediately went to tend to his injured student as Haro covered them and Yana kept listening for any movement.

"Yana-chan!" cried Haro in alarm.

Yana spun round and saw a large man in shinobi gear with his hand raised above her head. Then everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi sighed heavily as he jumped through the trees, he was on his way back from a mission, not as an ANBU though, for a change he'd gone on this mission as a regular jounin. He was within a few miles of Konoha when he heard voices, normally this wouldn't have interested him but they seemed to be trying awfully hard to be quiet. He crept closer and spotted a group of five Kiri shinobi standing at the base of the tree he had landed on, what on earth were Kiri shinobi doing this close to Konoha?

As he listened he realised they were talking about some kid they'd taken from a Konoha team who been coming back from a mission. Why did they want a shinobi from Konoha, Kiri wasn't like Kumo who felt the need to kidnap promising kids from other villages. He glanced around trying to see if he could find the child they'd taken, he couldn't very well let them make off with the kid.

His eyes widened and his breath choked when he saw Yana tied up with a heavily bleeding head injury. He might just kill that team of hers when he was finished with this lot, how dare someone take his little sister! He jumped down and whipped out a kunai immediately throwing it right through a nearest man's throat.

"You bastards picked the wrong genin to kidnap," Kakashi hissed angrily. "No one is taking my sister anywhere."

He didn't even give them a chance to scream before showering the ground in their blood. He didn't even bother to move to avoid the spray, he wanted to feel that they had died so that he would know they couldn't come back to steal Yana away again or tell anyone else about her. He turned and gently picked her up cradling her head to his chest, the bleeding had slowed down by now and he could only hope that it hadn't done any permanent damage, head injuries were funny and you could never guess at the damage.

He pulled out some bandages from his pouch and quickly wrapped them around her head before leaping off to Konoha. He hoped he wouldn't come across her team, he wasn't nearly satisfied with the bloodshed yet.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned confused as Satashi and team nine came bursting through his office door. They seemed almost panicked and Shouei's leg was injured, they really should have gone to the hospital first instead of coming here.

"Hokage-sama Yana-chan has been taken!" cried the injured boy. He immediately sat up and scanned the room, he hadn't noticed her absence before but it was true that she wasn't with them.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly. Kakashi was on a mission at the moment, they needed to get her back before he found out or who knows what might happen.

"We were on our way back from our mission when some Kiri shinobi attacked us!" exclaimed Satashi. "I don't know how they got this close to Konoha or if they were specifically targeting us, but Shouei-kun got injured and while I was trying to protect him one of them grabbed Yana and hit her head. She was bleeding heavily and they just took off with her!" Sarutobi waved a hand and motioned for them to sit down.

"Calm down, Shouei-kun please sit you'll damage your leg more otherwise," he said kindly. "Now I'll need you to tell me exactly where you were and in which direction the Kiri shinobi went."

"Are you going to tell Hatake-san?" interrupted Haro. "He'll want to know right?" Satashi and the Hokage winced, they both knew that Kakashi would be livid.

"He's out on a mission right now," he explained. "He should be back any day now, although I would prefer to resolve this before he hears of it, things will become very messy otherwise."

The door banged open and they all turned round to see who had interrupted them. Sarutobi grimaced as a blood soaked Kakashi entered the room, glaring and giving off a lot of killing intent. The two genin flinched but didn't dare move in case they attracted his attention.

"Ah Kakashi-kun…" started Sandaime. The silver haired teen growled and tensed, immediately making the others quiet.

"Why did I find my sister in the possession of Kiri shinobi on my way back from a mission?" the jounin hissed through clenched teeth. Sandaime glanced down and noticed Yana cradled in her brother's arms, he breathed a slight sigh of relief, things would have been a lot worse if he hadn't got her back.

"It appears their team was attacked on their way back from a mission," Sarutobi told him. "As to why they were attacked, I'm afraid I don't know. They didn't say anything to Satashi-kun and they took off as soon as they had her." The teen snarled making Haro and Shouei stumble backwards away from him, he gripped Yana tighter and turned his gaze on Satashi who bowed low.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-kun," he apologised. "Shouei-kun was injured and they surprised her, it didn't even cross my mind that they would try kidnap her-" Kakashi's killing intent increased and he growled loudly making as if to move forward before Sandaime stood up and moved in front of him.

"Kakashi-kun, I know you're upset," he whispered gently. "But you're not thinking clearly, Satashi-kun is responsible for his entire team not just one member, he cannot be blamed for this. Yana would be upset at you if you blamed her teammates, go home and get her injury seen to and calm yourself down." There were a few minutes of tense silence before Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Fine but I'm warning now, if anyone disturbs us they will not receive a warm welcome," he growled. "As soon as she's skilled enough to take the same missions as me I'm going on the all of her missions." That said he turned on his heel and shunshined out of there. They all breathed a sigh of relief once he'd left.

"Wait!" cried Shouei. "Yana-chan was hurt, shouldn't she go to the hospital?" Sarutobi shook his head and sat down heavily in his chair.

"Kakashi hates hospitals," he explained. "As such he's picked up quite a few healing jutsu and he's fairly good at them, he'll see to Yana's injury."

"Don't worry Shouei-kun, I'll go check in on them later," comforted Satashi.

"I'd leave it a few days if I were you Satashi," said Sarutobi seriously. "Kakashi is very much like the dogs he summons, he's fiercely protective and slightly possessive of those in his 'pack'. Yana is the only other human member of his 'pack' and she's very important to him, if you don't give him a few days to cool off and make sure she's fully safe then I can almost guarantee you'll be attacked by their nin-dogs when you get to their house. He's lost too many people already to be lax when it comes to Yana's safety especially after something like this."

* * *

**Yay my new chapter is finished!**

**Again I appologise for the late update, it wasn't my fault!**

**Hope for enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Please review!  
**


	13. Shikamaru and Naruto

**Hey oh my god i am so sorry i haven't updated in so long. First i had exams then i was moving out of halls and then my laptop got infected with a load of trojans! It was so frustrating!**

**Any way here's an extra long chapter as an attempt to make up for it. Young Shikamaru and Naruto are so cute!**

**Please review and i hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed heavily as he cleaned the blood from Yana's head wound and started cleaning himself of the Kiri shinobi blood that now caked his body. He changed her clothes and was just laying her on her bed when she finally regained consciousness.

"Onii-chan?" she mumbled. "What happened? Wasn't I on a mission?"

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "You got hit on the head."

"Erm… it feels like I have a really bad headache," she said reaching up to feel the wound. "I remember we were on a C-rank and some shinobi attacked us."

"One of them hit you on the head and knocked you out," Kakashi explained softly. "They kidnapped you… but I came across them on my way back from a mission and got you back." She stared at him wide eyed.

"You did?" she asked in surprise. "That was incredibly lucky!"

Kakashi grimaced and nodded, he didn't want to be that close to losing her again. He'd already lost everyone else he'd been close to, to lose the only person left that he could consider family would break him. He would become one of those shinobi that only lived to do missions and didn't care whether they lived or died, a tool to be used.

"I know I can't ask you to run if you ever get into a bad situation," he said quietly. "You're way too proud, you're a shinobi and you'd never abandon anyone." He smiled proudly at her. "But please try to stay alive, I couldn't bare living in an empty house again." She gazed up at him with slightly teary eyes and nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Yana asked. "It might make us both feel better." Kakashi smiled softly and picked her back up, carrying her to his room before getting in to bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked worriedly. She smiled ruefully.

"I was unconscious the entire time," she told him slightly amused. "If anything I think you're the one that's more upset by the whole thing." He smiled sheepishly pulling down his mask so she could see his entire face.

"I'm your big brother, isn't it my duty to worry about you?" he asked. She smiled happily and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I'm really glad you found me," she whispered.

"Me too," Kakashi said reverently. Kami-sama was he glad he'd found her too.

* * *

Kakashi refused to leave her in the house alone when he would be gone for the night after that. While Yana was touched that he cared about her that much she thought he was going a bit over the top, but she didn't complain since she didn't like spending nights alone. So the two Hatakes decided to take up the offer Shikaku had given a few weeks earlier and Yana spent the nights when Kakashi was on a mission at the Nara clan compound.

"Konnichiwa Hoshino-san," chirped Yana as Shikamaru's mother opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Yana-chan," she replied smiling. "Will you be staying the night?"

"Yes, Onii-chan has a long mission so I may be staying for a few nights," the young girl paused hesitantly. "If that's ok with you?" Hoshino laughed and prodded her in the direction of the back door.

"Of course it is! It's nice for Shikamaru to be so enthusiastic about something for a change," she exclaimed. "He really likes having you round and I'm grateful to you for keeping an eye on him for us when we go out." Yana blushed slightly.

"But it doesn't seem fair to ask you to put me up every time Onii-chan is gone on a mission if I don't do anything to repay you!" she protested. Hoshino chuckled and patted her on the head before pushing her out the door.

"Go on now, Shikamaru and Shikaku have been wondering when you'd be staying over again." She knelt down and whispered to her. "See if you can't beat Shikaku at shogi this time, it might prompt him to get off his lazy ass for a change."

Yana grinned and ran outside to find Shikaku and Shikamaru staring at a shogi board, his father was teaching him the moves that each piece could make.

"Ohaiyo Shikaku-san, Shika-chan!" she called as she approached. Shikaku looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Kakashi on another mission then?" he asked as she sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, a long one so I'll be here for a few nights," Yana replied ruffling Shikamaru's hair.

"Yay! Maybe you'll beat Otou-san at shogi again this time," cried the boy. "He's starting to teach me how to play." Yana laughed and moved him on to her lap so she could sit opposite Shikaku at the shogi board.

"Well let's see what I can do."

In the end Yana did win although it was a very close thing, after Yana cooked herself and Shikamaru some ramen while Shikaku and Yoshino went out… or more like Yoshino dragged Shikaku out by his hair insisting that they have a night out since they didn't need to watch Shikamaru.

The two of them had lots of fun just lazing about until in a fit of cheek Shikamaru conjured a water bomb from somewhere and threw it at her, this lead to a very fast paced water fight until they both flop down on the grass to dry out in the setting sun.

"Come on Shika-chan," she mumbled pulling them both up off the ground. "Time for us to go to bed." Shikamaru nodded sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Ok Yana-chan," he murmured as she carried him piggyback style into the house and up to his bedroom.

Whenever she stayed over at the Nara's house she slept in Shikamaru's room since he was still young enough that he wanted someone in the room sometimes and he enjoyed staying up talking to Yana, she made him think things through and always had interesting things to tell. The most interesting night had actually been the first night she stayed over after she was kidnapped.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Since it was the first night Yana was going to be staying over Shikaku and Yoshino had decided to stay in to make sure the two kids would be ok, they were also keeping a watch on Yana because Kakashi had warned them that she sometimes had nightmares. Because of this they'd been a bit reluctant to let her sleep in Shikamaru's room but their son had been insistent, more determined than they'd ever seen him. _

_Shikaku wondered what it was about Yana that fascinated Shikamaru so much, he suspected that it was because she was the most complex person he knew and his Nara mind wouldn't let a puzzle go. _

_Shikamaru was thrilled to have someone smart to talk to, he loved having Choji as a friend although Ino was rather troublesome, but neither of them could understand him sometimes his dad said it was because he had a Nara's smarts. _

_Shikamaru thought it was annoying though because it meant he got bored really easily but he wasn't bored with Yana, sometimes he didn't understand what she was saying. He'd actually had fun listening to her describe her missions and her and her brother's dog summons. He smiled slightly from his bed as he watched her getting onto the futon on his floor. She turned to him and grinned._

"_Thanks for letting me stay in your room Shika-chan," she said. "At least one of the pack usually sleeps in my room so I'm used to hearing someone else's breathing." Shikamaru nodded understandingly and said goodnight as she pulled up her covers and used a chakra string to flip the light off. _

_It was pitch dark when he woke up, at first he couldn't understand why he'd woken up, usually when he slept he had to be nearly dragged out of bed to be woken up. Then he heard whimpers and muffled sobs and turned towards the futon where Yana was sleeping. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked unbearably sad. _

_He sat there for a moment before slipping out of his bed and on to her futon, he hesitantly reached out to touch her hand and when she didn't flinch away he grabbed it properly and wriggled under the covers next to her. After a few seconds she calmed down and pulled him into a hug and smiled. He grinned, he was glad he'd managed to help her, he sighed and let her warmth lull him back to sleep._

_Shikaku was surprised when he came in to the room in the morning and found the two of them both on the futon. He frowned and shook Shikamaru to wake him up. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his dad._

"_Hi Otou-san," he murmured._

"_Hey Shikamaru, how come you're on the futon?" he asked confused._

"_Yana-chan was crying in her sleep," Shikamaru muttered. "I wanted to help, so I held her hand and she calmed down. I guess I fell asleep here afterwards." Shikaku grinned and ruffled his son's hair as he fell back to sleep, then he slipped out to get a camera._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

The look on both of their faces at the pictures Shikaku had taken of them asleep on the futon was priceless, Shikaku actually had the gall to take pictures of their reactions. The pictures were apparently going into the collection that of embarrassing photo's that they kept for when Shikamaru was older so they could show all of them to any future girlfriends.

So now whenever she came over they both stayed on Shikamaru's bed in case she had another nightmare, Yana was just relieved that Kakashi didn't need to be there every time she had a nightmare otherwise she might really suffer during his overnight missions.

A few days later Kakashi came back from his mission and smiled when he peeked into the room to find the two children curled up on the bed. He was so going to tease her if the two of them ever ended up dating, he'd have to make sure to add to Shikaku's photo collection.

* * *

"I'll be back late Yana," said Kakashi with a sigh. She nodded slightly as she stood at the door to watch him leave. "I probably won't be back at all tonight," he warned, she nodded again and waved as he left.

Once he was gone she sighed and leaned heavily against the door. It really sucked, ever since he'd joined ANBU he'd been so busy, he rarely had time to doing any thing with her anymore. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her, especially after that kidnapping scare eight months ago, but he was a highly sought after shinobi and it seemed like he was needed for nearly every mission.

She sighed and got her coat before going outside. She was seven now and about to take the chunin exam next month, Satashi-sensei had decided that the experience alone of taking part in it would help them a lot, it wasn't really expected that any of them would become chunin but she was going to try her hardest.

She wandered through the streets absent-minded, it looked like rain. She was walking past a side alley when she heard shouting, she turned back to look and saw a group of adults ganged up around a small boy. The boy had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, the adults were all yelling at him.

"Get out!"

"You're not welcome here!"

"Go die and do us all a favour!" Yana gasped and ran forward, she stood in front of the boy arms stretched out.

"Stop!" she cried. "He hasn't done any thing!" They sneered at her.

"Go away little girl, this isn't you're business."

She scowled and picked the boy up then ran as fast as she could. She heard the adult's outraged gasps and laughed. Eventually she stopped when she was sure they wouldn't be found and smiled at the boy. He flinched and screwed his eyes shut. She blinked, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. "I won't hurt you." He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

Then she noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks, he was the Kyuubi vessel, she hadn't seen him since that night. This was little Naruto, Mina-kun and Kushi-chan's son, so he really did grow up to be a mini Blondaime. She smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hi my name is Yana, what's yours?" He looked puzzled.

"Brat? Bastard? Demon?" he said confused. She scowled inside, couldn't the villagers be nice at all?

"What is your name, that you call yourself?" she asked. He smiled.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he said proudly. "That's what the old man says my name is." She thought for a minute then realised he must be talking about Hokage.

"Ok Naruto-kun, do you want to come with me?" she asked. "We'll get you some food." He nodded eagerly and followed her as she led him by the hand. She took him to her favourite ramen stand. "Hi Ojii-san!" she called. The man turned and grinned at her.

"Hi Yana-chan? Where's your brother?" he asked. She grinned ruefully.

"Another mission, I brought someone else today." He peered over his counter at Naruto.

"Is that…?" he asked warily. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. I found some villagers ganging up on him," she scowled; Naruto glanced at her worriedly with big eyes. The man's face softened.

"Some people have no decency," he said nodding. She smiled and sat Naruto on a stool.

"If he comes here hungry feed him please," she asked. "Next time I come I'll pay for what ever he eats." He nodded and dished up two pork ramen. Yana helped Naruto hold the chopsticks but soon he could do it on his own and he was practically inhaling the ramen. He set down his bowl with a grin.

"Tasty!" he cried smiling happily. She grinned, this was why she helped out people, so she could see them smile like that.

"Were do you stay?" she asked in between gulps. He turned crestfallen.

"No where," he said glumly. She looked at him sharply then pondered her options.

He was supposed to be in the orphanage but it looked like for some reason he'd been kicked out and Sarutobi didn't know about it. She could take him home; Kakashi did say he probably wouldn't get home tonight. But what if he did? She wasn't sure how he'd react to Naruto. Sure he was on Naruto's guard rota but she thought that him coming back from a mission to find a mini Minato in the house would be too much for him. So…where could she go?

"Yana?" She was startled out of her musing by Iruka's voice. He was standing by the ramen stand with an umbrella. "What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Iruka! I haven't seen you in ages!" she hopped off her stool and hugged him. "I was feeding Naruto here," she said gesturing to the boy who was staring at them shyly. Iruka's eyes widened as he recognised who it was.

"That's…!" She glared at him.

"No! That's just what is locked inside him!" she cried. "He isn't that thing itself!" Iruka looked surprised before smiling weakly.

"You sure have grown up since I last saw you," he said. She grinned.

"Of course! I'm taking the chunin exam next month!" He smiled properly now.

"Congratulations. But why isn't… your brother with you?" he asked, hesitating over saying Kakashi's name. Yana frowned at this but ignored it for now.

"He's on a mission," she said forlorn. "He probably won't get back tonight, I don't like staying in that house alone," she whispered. "And if I have my nightmare…" Iruka looked sympathetic.

"Why don't you stay at mine?" he asked. "I have plenty of room." She brightened.

"Great! Oh wait, Naruto has nowhere to stay," she said turning to look at him. He smiled weakly.

"It's ok Onee-chan," he said. "I'm use to sleeping on the streets." Iruka looked torn, he bit his lip.

"Well… I guess he could stay too. Its not safe to sleep on the streets," he muttered. Yana grinned.

"Arigato Iruka!"

* * *

"Thanks Iruka," said Yana. "Really! Thanks!" He smiled at her as he opened his door.

"It's ok," he laughed. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you here." She glanced at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, he shook his head. "I'm fine with him being here." She looked surprised.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realised you were right," he said simply. "He isn't the thing itself, just what protects the rest of us from it." He grinned. "So really I should be very grateful to him." He looked at Naruto who was staring round the room with his huge blue eyes. "Besides now I've seen him I find it very hard to hate him. He's just a child, he doesn't even understand why people hate him."

"Thanks Iruka," she sighed gratefully. "I would have taken him home but I didn't know how Onii-chan would react." She looked sorrowfully at the ground. Iruka frowned.

"Him being in ANBU… it's hard for you isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"He's never around any more," she sulked. "We never do stuff together any more and more often than not I have to spend the night in that house alone."

"And you're sure you want to take the chunin exam next month?" She nodded again.

"Definitely, if I can catch up to him I'll know what he's up to," she said. "I can look out for him." Iruka smiled sadly.

"You're very good to him," he said. "Anyone can see you love him very much… you just don't seem to get much in return." She grimaced.

"We're not related by blood, though he did officially adopt me and I'm now a Hatake. He has his own life to lead and things he wants to do with that life, I respect that. He can't be with me all the time." She sighed and looked at Naruto inspecting the pictures around the room. "Don't you ever wish things were like they used to be?" Iruka sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I often wish that," he replied. "But we can't return to that, those of us left behind have to cope the best we can so they didn't die for nothing." He smiled at her.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing but… you don't sound like seven year old. You're very wise and can see things more clearly than most people ten times your age." She smiled bitterly.

"Well life can do that to some people."

"Yana-nee-chan!" cried Naruto pointing at one of the pictures. She started in surprise then went over to him.

"Yes Naruto?" He pointed again at the picture.

"Is that you?" he asked. She looked closely at the picture. It was one of Anko giving her a piggy back while they chased Iruka. She smiled.

"Yep. I was about three then." He nodded sagely then looked at her quizzically.

"Yana-nee-chan? What do you do?" he asked. She frowned puzzled.

"Huh?"

"You're very fast and brave. You saved me from those adults," he said solemnly. "Why are you like that?" She grinned.

"I'm a shinobi."

"A shinobi," he repeated slowly. She nodded encouragingly.

"Yep. My job is to protect the people in the village and make sure they can live in peace," she said holding up a finger as she explained. "You know the Hokage? He's the strongest and best shinobi in the village, all the other shinobi take orders from him and respect him a great deal. If we didn't have a good Hokage we'd be in deep trouble." Naruto screwed up his face in concentration.

"So how do you become Hokage?" he asked.

"First you have to become a shinobi," Yana explained. "They go to the academy at about your age to train, when they graduate they become an official shinobi. Then they have to work their way up the ranks and prove that they're capable of becoming the Hokage before people choose them." Naruto nodded slowly.

"So I could become Hokage?" he asked hopefully. "Then adults won't pick on kids any more! And people will actually acknowledge me!" Iruka and Yana exchanged pained glances, Naruto didn't know adults didn't pick on most kids.

"You'd have to go to the academy first," mused Yana. "But if that's what you really want to do I don't see why not… I'll ask Hokage tomorrow." Iruka raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" She nodded.

"At least he'll be capable of defending himself then," she reasoned. "I also want to ask about where Naruto can stay. I can't ask you to put him up forever." Iruka bit his lip and excused himself for a while.

Yana and Naruto played in Iruka's house while it continued to rain outside and they waited for Iruka to return. When he did come back he was dripping wet.

"By the way Iruka, you're a chunin now right?" she asked when he came in.

"Erm… yes," he replied.

"Are you going to become a Jounin?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm in no hurry to advance, I'm comfortable as a chunin," he said wringing out his hair. "You don't need to worry about Naruto by the way." She turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"I just saw the Hokage. He says he'll arrange for him to attend the academy in six months." Yana laughed and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Hear that Naruto? You're going to the academy! You're going to become a shinobi!" He grinned gleefully.

"Honest Onee-chan?" She nodded happily. Iruka smiled at them.

"If it's ok with Naruto I can also take care of him until the Hokage can sort out accommodation for him," said Iruka, Yana stared at him shocked.

"You will?" she whispered. He nodded smiling then came to kneel in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" he asked catching Naruto's attention. "Do you want to stay with me for a while?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Yana can come visit you when ever you want. I'll help you get ready for going to the academy," he suggested. Naruto burst into tears and hugged Iruka round the neck.

"Arigato! No ones ever been this nice before!" he cried. Iruka rubbed his back to try calm him.

"It's ok. Now, can you read or write?" Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Erm… the old man taught me to read but I'm not so good at making the characters," he said. Iruka smiled.

"Well we'll start with that then."

* * *

Now that she was back home and could think straight she realised it had hurt a bit to see Naruto. He looked so much like Minato and definitely had Kushina's personality, although she hadn't know them very long they'd treated her like family and Minato had been very important to Kakashi. She smiled and shook her head.

She'd just have to see him very often then, that way the pain would eventually go away and she could help their son live a life he deserved. Yana still didn't know whether she should tell Kakashi or not, sure he knew Naruto was his sensei's son but did he see him as that or did he only see the Kyuubi taunting him by taking a form so similar to his sensei?

She really didn't know although she thought given how he was that it would more likely be the former, she hoped. She used to ask him about Naruto all the time but he always said he didn't know anything about him so she gave up asking, because they never talked about him she didn't really know what he thought of him.

She wondered if Jiraya had ever checked up on Naruto, sure he was busy with his spy network but he was his Godfather, he was suppose to make sure he was alright. She'd kick that pervert across the continent if he hadn't even bothered to check up on the boy.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter finally posted! Again appologies for the very long delay i'm getting to updating the rest of my stories too.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chunin exams: part 1

**Sorry for the gap between updates, i've moved into my house at uni and at the moment we have no internet *cries*. Hopefully it will be sorted soon though and i'll be able to update quicker, i'm using the uni library at the moment.**

**Yana is possibly a bit creepy in this one, i don't really know why it's just the way it turned out when i wrote this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yana stifled a laugh as Shouei and Haro exchanged terrified looks at all the other teams waiting to take the chunin exams.

"Oh kami-sama!" moaned Haro. "We're going to be slaughtered!"

"Hey! At least I didn't put you in for the first one after you graduated!" cried Satashi. "You've been genin for a year now so you should be ok." The two boys just stared at him horrified. "Look it's not like I expect you to become chunin this time round, I just think the experience will be good for you and it's better to have your first try in Konoha rather than in one of the other villages." Yana nodded thoughtfully, that made a lot of sense.

"Don't worry you two," she said stepped forwards into the room. "As long as we try our best we can walk out of here with our heads held high."

They said goodbye to Satashi and entered the room. A couple of team noticed and glared at them but they were mostly ignored, until people started noticing Yana any way. Of course her being there was causing a fuss if only because she was about half the height of all the other contestants.

"Damn, I hate being so short," she mumbled pouting when everyone turned to stare at her. Shouei and Haro exchanged glances over her head.

"I think her age is more the issue," whispered Haro.

"I heard that," she said not looking up. Damn her sharp hearing.

"She's going to be the death of us," he whined inching away from her slightly. Shouei snorted.

"Knowing her it will probably be a particularly humiliating death too," he said.

She chuckled in amusement, she didn't even need to terrorise her teammates to keep them in line, their imagination was active enough that it came up with scenarios without much prompting.

"The staring is getting a little annoying though," said Haro frowning. "They're not even releasing killing intent, just staring at us."

"Probably can't believe someone as short as Yana was allowed to enter," sniggered Shouei, which quickly turned into a yelp when she stomped down hard on his toes.

"If you're quite done poking fun at my height," she muttered. "They're about to tell us the first task." The exam invigilator stood at the front of the room in front of three doors.

"Your team will be called and one member will each enter one of the doors behind me," he shouted catching everyone's attention. "You will only pass if all your team exists out the rooms at the other side." Then he called the first team forward.

"So we're not even going to get some idea of what will happen in the room," queried Haro. "I thought they usually gave hints at least."

"Onii-chan said they're being stricter this year," mused Yana thoughtfully. "It's the first time since before the war that there's been a decent turnout."

"I thought the war was over ages ago!" exclaimed Shouei. "Surely they've had people turn up to the ones since then." Yana shook her head.

"Not that many, the war only ended five years ago," she told him. "It takes a while to build up man power again after all the lives that were lost, most villages are getting back up to numbers now and can send more to the exams, they couldn't risk it before because they needed them at home to help around the village and take missions to raise money for repairs."

"Sometimes I forget that you're a genius and not just some scary girl," said Haro with a sigh.

She gave them what had been named the shark grin, if only because she replaced her teeth with shark teeth, it was pretty damn creepy.

"If you two get us kicked out during the first exam I'll let Anko practice the new torture techniques she's so excited about on you," she purred. "That's after I use the pack to hunt you down and drag you back by your toes."

They both shuddered, they'd only ever met Anko once and it was very briefly, in other words they'd run away screaming after a few minutes, but they'd heard plenty of horror stories from a few unfortunate souls who had been used for her to practice her torture techniques on.

"Yana that is cruel and unusual punishment." She smirked toothily at them.

"I'm glad you think so, you can be my test dummies for it."

"Konoha, team nine!"

"Come on boys, it's show time!" She went to the middle door with Shouei and Haro at the doors on either side of her. The proctor frowned down at her.

"Aren't you a bit too young for this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She grinned at him showing off her shark teeth.

"I'm biting the hand off the next person that asks me that," she warned. He smiled smugly and repeated his question.

Team nine left the room to the sound of screams.

* * *

Shouei shuddered as he entered his room and glanced around to distract himself, that was the first particularly bloody threat he'd seen her actually carry out, people usually seemed to back down after she threatened them, it was probably her eyes that did it.

"You won't do well if you're looking so sick before we've even started," said his examiner looking up from some papers on his desk. Shouei sat down opposite him glaring.

"You obviously have sound proofing in here then," he said coolly. "Forgive me for feeling queasy, I've just watched one of my teammates bite the fingers off the proctor."

"They didn't get disqualified?" the man asked frowning. Shouei stared at him blankly.

"I think they were more concerned with reattaching his fingers while they still could," he replied, it was a good job she hadn't eaten them, he really would have been sick then. "And just so you know, whatever you do to me here will not scare me as much as what my teammate threatened to do if we fail in the first test." Having said that he relaxed into his chair and waited for the test to begin.

Meanwhile Yana had walked into her room only to have her examiner complain about having to interrogate 'a baby' and had walked out. She was now waiting for someone to come replace him, she just hoped they wouldn't go easy on her because of her age, she'd hate to pass the exam that way.

A man with long blonde hair up in a ponytail entered the room and sat down opposite her, he frowned and pointed to her mouth.

"You've got something around your mouth," he told her. She stared at him in confusion for a moment before realising what it was and wiping her face clean.

"Sorry, I had an incident with the proctor," she said cheerfully once she was clean. "So what's the first test?" She briefly looked into his thoughts to find his name and noticed that he stiffened slightly when she did so. "Inoichi-san?"

"Did you just enter my mind?" he asked seriously, he looked a little unnerved.

"Just scanned your surface thoughts to find your name," she said still smiling. '_I'm telepathic, see?'_ Inoichi's eyes widened in shock before he recovered himself.

"I see, this should be interesting then," he answered with a slight smile.

"Ooo an interrogation," she said cheerfully. "My friend has been practicing techniques on me, let's see how good you are Mr Head of the T&I department." He glared at her.

"You should not know that," he said tightly. She grinned.

"I only scanned surface thoughts, your apprentice sounds really good," she mused. "I'll point him out to Anko when I get out."

"Hmm… your telepathy has quite the intimidation factor," he muttered. "Oh well, let's begin."

After half an hour Inoichi was beginning to get a little desperate, not only to break her but to find whoever had been training her in interrogation!

She wasn't budging at all no matter what he said, physical torture was ruled out otherwise no one would make it through the other exams, but mentally she wasn't giving him anything although he wasn't sure how much of that was down to her own stubbornness.

"Alright I give!" he cried throwing his hands up in the air. "Since we're only allowed to use mental torture you pass." She blinked at him before frowning.

"That was supposed to be torture?" she asked. He face planted.

"You didn't even realise?" he asked annoyed.

"No, in fact I was getting a bit bored," she told him. "Hmm… maybe…" she trailed off and didn't continue her sentence. Inoichi let her leave the room in silence, once she left he tapped on his earpiece.

"Who was that I just interrogated?" he asked. They weren't given the examinees name to make it less personal.

"Hatake Yanala sir." He froze.

"Hatake?" he chocked. Oh shit did he really just try to torture Sharingan Kakashi's little sister?

"Yes sir, it's the first time her team is sitting the exam," came the reply. "They've only been genin a year but Satashi-san seems hopeful."

"She had blood on her when she entered, what happened?" he asked frantically pulling out a form and started filling it out.

"The exam proctor insinuated that she was too short to sit the exam, twice." There was a pause. "Then she bit his fingers off, she left them to be reattached though." Inoichi dropped his pen.

"I'm putting in a recommendation," he said hurriedly leaving the room.

"Yes sir?"

"I want Hatake Yanala put on the list of possible candidates for the T&I department," he insisted. "Her age just makes her all the more intimidating." After all who wouldn't be freaked out by a seven year old interrogator?

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Yana when she finally found her teammates. "Mine was pretty boring."

"Only you would find interrogation boring," said Haro shuddering. "I got this guy covered in scars, I barely made it out of there."

"The guy I got was alright," said Shouei shrugging. "But I don't think he was one of the top guys."

It said a lot about their friendship with Yana that they'd managed to come out of interrogation mostly undamaged.

"The guy I was supposed to have left," she told them frowning. "So I got the Head of the T&I department instead." They both stared at her.

"And you were bored?" they asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"Either he's really subtle or I'm just dense because I didn't really notice that I was being interrogated," she said. "I must have done alright though because he said since he couldn't do physical torture he had to let me go."

"In other words you were really good and they would have needed physical as well as mental to break you," said Haro slightly awed. "The Head said that?"

She nodded frowning. _I wonder if my telepathy had anything to do with it? she thought. Probably not, it shouldn't do… it might have been-_

She shook her head frantically, the Darkness hadn't bothered her since the day her clan died, it had probably disappeared by now. Telling herself that didn't banish her worry though.

"Well done all those who are here," announced Inoichi scanning the crowd of genin who had passed interrogation. "You have all passed the first test of the chunin exams, you've all shown just how dedicated you are to your villages and how prepared you are to keep its secrets. You are to meet back here tomorrow to receive instructions for the second test, dismissed."

He glanced briefly at Yana, smiling slightly when he noticed just how small she was next to her teammates, suddenly she caught his eye and winked at him to let him know she knew he was watching her.

He chuckled and left the room heading for T&I headquarters, oh yes he was definitely going to try recruit her for the department and that friend of hers Anko.

Satashi was waiting for them when they left the room, he was smiling but looked a bit annoyed, they could guess what is was about.

"It was her!" yelled Shouei and Haro pointing at Yana, she scowled at them and rolled her eyes. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Biting the fingers off the proctor was not the best idea you've had," he said tiredly. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"At least I left them for them to reattach," she grumbled, then she frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not really," he said. "Since you did give him a warning it's his own fault really. The T&I guys loved it apparently, Inoichi wants to recruit you for the department." The three genin blinked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently her age just makes it even better. A scary seven year old girl is better than a scary full grown man because no one knows how to counteract something like that," he explained awkwardly.

"Is Onii-chan mad?" she asked quietly. Satashi stared at her for a moment thinking.

"I don't think so," he answered slowly. "A little worried maybe but not mad." She visibly relaxed and smiled.

"So you talked to Inoichi-san then?" she asked cheerfully. He stared at her in surprise.

"Yes, how do you know he's the Head of the department?" he asked. She turned awkward and mumbled under her breath.

"She used her telepathy thing on him," answered Shouei. "He was her interrogator." Satashi glared sternly at her.

"You know we have the rule for a reason Yanala," he said making her wince, people only used her full first name when she was in trouble. "No using telepathy on people unless it's an emergency or you're in animal form, it's a serious breach of privacy especially since we haven't found a way to block it yet."

She cringed, she hated it when people were mad at her for using her gifts.

"Hello Satashi-san," called Inoichi walking towards them down the corridor.

"Oh, hi Inoichi-san," he said awkwardly, he couldn't tell her off now when the person she'd used it on was present.

"Do you mind if I ask your team a few questions?" the blonde asked cheerfully, he knew it made Satashi uncomfortable because he couldn't tell what he was really thinking.

"Erm… sure," he said glancing at Yana worriedly, she was staring at Inoichi and smiling.

"Hello again Inoichi-san," she greeted, he smiled at her.

"Hatake-san," he replied nodding, she pouted.

"It's Yana-chan," she insisted, he smiled again and nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to ask about your friend," he told them. "The one who helped you with interrogation."

"Oh, you mean Anko," she said, he noted with amusement that the two boys both shuddered at her name.

"Yes, she obviously taught you well and I wanted to look her up and see if she's up for joining the department," he said.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "That'll make her day! She's called Mitarashi Anko."

"I also wanted to say thanks for showing me your telepathy," Inoichi said smirking slightly when they stiffened. "It's really useful and I hope you'll be able to come help us out if we get a really tough person we have to question." She beamed at him and nodded.

_'Thank you for finding it useful, most people tell me it's an invasion of privacy,' she told him. 'But you already knew that.'_

"Yes well, it's a really useful gift and it seems a shame not to be put to good use," he said grinning, he nodded to Satashi and left with a big grin on his face, hopefully he'd get two new recruits! Her team turned to stare at her in shock.

"I think we're found someone as crazy as you," said Haro shuddering.

"If you end up working for him it'll be even worse," moaned Shouei gripping his hair. "We'll be tormented worse than ever!"

Satashi sighed heavily and led them outside to go home, this could turn out to be very interesting, all they needed was to see what Kakashi thought about it all.

* * *

**Wierd... Kakashi wasn't in that chapter at all...**

**Told you she was a bit creepy in this chapter, but i suddenly thought while writing it that she'd be really good in interrogation with her telepathy.**

**So how about it as a choice for the future?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!**


	15. Chunin exams: part 2

**Gah! Major apologies for the late update, i got so busy with uni and exams i just haven't had time.**

**This chapter has turned out a bit longer than i expected but in the end i just had so much i wanted to write for it, ah well.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Golden Beast of the Unknown Clan. It turned out a bit darker than i intended at the end.**

**Enjoy and review!**

_telepathic__ thoughts_ **this is when Yana is talking telepathically****  
**

* * *

It turned out that Kakashi was very impressed that Yana had managed to hold out against Inoichi even if he hadn't been going full out against her. He'd never really considered how her telepathy ability might be useful outside of allowing her to talk in animal form and being useful on a mission when absolute silence was needed.

Of course the idea of his seven year old baby sister being tortured didn't sit too well with his over protective side and he wasn't sure how keen he was to have her doing the actual torturing, he'd been on the receptive end of enough of Anko's tries as it was. So he had a sit down with Yana to talk about it, after all it was her future and the choice was up to her in the end.

She bluntly told him that she was only seven and no matter how mature she was, she wasn't ready to make decisions like that so early on in her life, besides she was only a genin and even if she did by some miracle pass the chunin exams she wanted to wait a couple of years before deciding what to specialise in if anything.

So Kakashi had his first experience of being admonished by someone a decade his junior, he didn't like it and he was just glad that no one else was around at the time otherwise he would never have heard the end of it.

The second exam turned out to be some type of group survival test in the Forest of Death. However, due to the amount of times Anko had chased them in to there when she was in a psychotic mood Shouei and Haro could safely say that they had seen scarier things, e.g. Kakashi when Yana nearly got kidnapped.

"Now, you each have a scroll," announced the proctor. "You have to find the matching one from one of the other teams and your entire team must make it to the tower in the centre of the forest before the three days are up."

"Three days isn't that long," whispered Haro to the other two. "It's a good job we know the forest so well as it is, can you imagine going in there with now as the first time?"

"We would be so screwed," replied Shouei shuddering. They all stared at the scroll Yana had just been handed. "So… who is going to carry it?"

"The fastest runner in case we get cornered?" asked Haro glancing at Yana.

"That's no good," she said shaking her head. "If they get caught it needs to be someone who can protect it the best." They both turned to Shouei.

"Hey I may be the best at close range but Haro's best at long range which means they wouldn't even get near it," he protested. Yana and Haro exchanged looks before nodding.

"Fine, Shouei holds it," said Haro. "I'll use traps to protect it when we camp so we'll at least be warned if there are people coming, Shouei can use taijutsu and kenjutsu to protect it at close range and Yana can just cause havoc taking out anyone who gets near." Yana nodded grinning.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Shouei sighed and hung his head.

"Fine I'll carry it," he said taking it and putting it in his pack. "Why do I feel like a target was just painted on my back?" Yana giggled as they leapt through the gate to run in the trees.

"Do you think we've actually got a chance of passing?" asked Haro curiously as they ran. "I mean, passing on our first try seems a bit impossible but it's happened to other people before."

"If we can get a scroll I think we've got a pretty good chance of making it to the finals at least even if we don't get promoted," replied Yana. "So what's the strategy?" They both turned to Shouei.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well we thought up who was carrying the scroll," said Haro. "You can think up how we're going to get the other one." They ran in silence for a few minutes while the tall boy thought.

"What if we get a lot closer to the tower first," he suggested. "That way we can get teams that have already got scrolls and are trying to complete the test, also even if it takes us till the last day to get one at least we won't have very far to travel to finish and there'll be less chance of someone trying to steal them from us."

The other two nodded in agreement and they sped up a little, heading straight for the centre of the forest where the tower was. It took them most of the first day to reach a close enough spot to the tower that they could use as an ambush. Haro immediately started setting up traps around their camp site while Shouei and Yana started preparing the food and setting up a shelter for the night. Luckily all three of them carrier a set of sealed scrolls that contained rations and other necessities out of principle, after all you never know when you'd need them.

"I think I'd like to learned sealing," mused Yana inspecting one of the ration scrolls as they ate their meal. Haro snorted with amusement.

"You want to learn everything," he laughed dishing himself some more soup. "You'll never end up with a speciality at this rate." She smiled at him and put the scroll away.

"But don't you think it's fascinating, some ink can do all that," she said. "It's so useful and can be used in so many different ways."

"Yeah but isn't it supposed to be really hard," pointed out Shouei. "I mean, the last person to be able to be good at it was the Yondaime and he was a genius at it." He put his chopsticks down and stretched. "A lot of people can do the raw basics of it, it's how we get sealed scrolls and explosion tags, but to be really good at it you have to study for years." Yana rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Guys I'm seven years old, I've got plenty of time to study it even you two could study it if you started now." Shouei winced.

"I'll stick with kenjutsu if you don't mind," he mumbled. "It's a lot less complicated for one."

"I wouldn't mind learning the basics," muttered Haro. "It'll be useful for traps." She beamed at her dark haired teammate.

"Really? I'll ask Onii-chan when we finish this exam then, he knows the basics and a bit more," she explained excitedly. "He's actually one of the best at seals at the minute in the village although he's nowhere near being a master, I know he was thinking about studying it some more so he should be able to help us at least in the beginning."

* * *

Haro took the first watch that night, he tried to stay calm but it was hard when he could occasionally hear the screams of other teams that had been attacked. The nightly noises of the animals in the forest didn't help either, they'd never stayed in the forest at night before and he wasn't keen to repeat the experience any time soon.

He shuddered as another scream cut through the night, he knew there were some pretty experienced teams out there and that some of them were just as blood thirsty, he'd be quite happy just to make it out alive.

Luckily the night passed with nothing happening on Shouei's shift and without them being attacked on Yana's turn, well without them being attacked directly at least. Yana had quite a bit of fun watching a team from Kiri get caught in Haro's traps just before dawn, if nothing else it gave her new words to use. By the time Haro and Shouei woke up to start the day she'd managed to knock out the intruders and had dumped them in the river that ran through the forest.

"You missed it," she told them as they woke up. "Haro's traps caught a team from Kiri, it was so cool." Haro woke up a bit more at that.

"Really? Which traps did they get caught in?" he asked excitedly.

Traps really were his speciality, they'd always fascinated him with the little bit they'd done on them at the academy so he'd made sure to research them in his own time. He hoped to specialise in it once he made chunin and maybe become a trap specialist in an Anbu squad.

"The rope loop was the best," Yana giggled. "It caught this guy completely by surprise and he just hung there upside down with this stunned look on his face, I guess he wasn't expecting something as simple as that." Shouei chuckled and started packing everything back into their sealing scrolls.

"Come on you two, let's see if we can find a scroll today," he said throwing them each their sealing scrolls before checking he still had the exam scroll safely tucked away.

The other two nodded before Yana swiftly morphed into a wolf and started sniffing the area to see if there was anyone nearby, her ears suddenly pricked and her head swivelled to the East.

_That way! I can hear a group over there, she said._ They're on the ground, not moving through the trees.

The two boys nodded and followed behind her in the direction she'd indicated. She decided to stay in wolf form for now in case she needed to act as a decoy or something, the other team would just think she was another forest animal and wouldn't suspect anything. Meanwhile Haro and Shouei took to the trees to avoid being seen and so that they could get a better view of what the other team was doing.

"They're from Iwa," hissed Shouei once the group came into view. Haro nodded and glanced down at Yana who was slowly trotting in the group's direction.

"Iwa mostly use earth jutsu," he said slowly. "Know any lightning techniques?" Shouei frowned and shook his head.

"I never got around to finding out what my element are," he mused. "But I don't know any lightning jutsu anyway." He groaned and face palmed. "Yana does though, it's her brother's primary element."

They both glanced down at Yana again who was now a lot closer to the Iwa team. She looked up at them in that moment and tilted her head.

_So what's the plan? she asked._

_They're Iwa shinobi, Shouei told her. That means lightning would work best._

_I don't know any small ones and I don't have enough control to do the big ones, she replied. I was thinking of staying in this form, it would catch them off guard and give you a distraction to at least find out who has the scroll._

_We should probably try find out if it's the scroll we need, reminded Haro._

_Not much chance of that unless one of them is stupid enough to say it out loud, snorted Shouei. We'll just have to go for it and hope they don't have the same scroll._

The three of the waited a couple of seconds to get into position before the boys nodded to Yana and she came bounding out of the bushes directly at the Iwa team. The Iwa shinobi made the mistake of freezing for a few seconds in shock at her sudden appearance, this gave Haro and Shouei the opportunity they needed.

They immediately dropped down from the trees and attacked, Shouei pulled out his sword and managed to slice the Achilles tendons of one of the Iwa males while Haro went after the other with a kunai and Yana sunk her teeth into the leg of the female. She took a few hits from shuriken before Shouei ran over to knock her out while she struggled to remove Yana's teeth from her leg.

Haro however was having a bit more trouble than the other two, his opponent seemed to be more skilled not to mention less prone to panicking. Seeing that Shouei was tying up their two opponents Yana morphed into a copperhead snake and bit the remaining Iwa member in both his ankles. After a few seconds he paled and dropped to the ground shaking as the venom ran through his body, Haro stared at Yana in shock as she regained her human form and pulled a small syringe from her pack.

"Quick, search for their scroll," she insisted. "If I don't give him some anti-toxin soon he'll be paralysed."

The two boys hurried checked through all the Iwa team's belongings before Shouei unearthed their scroll with a cry of delight, it wasn't the same scroll as theirs.

"Ok I got it," he said running over to her. "Quick give him the anti-toxin!" She nodded and jabbed the syringe into the boy's neck and injected the liquid inside.

"There, at least he won't die now," she said with a sigh of relief. "He'll just be horribly sick for the next few days." She glanced at the two tied up members. "His teammates can help him once they wake up."

"Come on, let's get to the tower before _we're_ attacked," muttered Haro. They moved the poisoned male closer to his teammates and set off at a run in the direction of the tower.

"I can't believe the first team we come across has the scroll we want," cried Shouei. "How lucky are we?" Haro rolled his eyes at Yana and sped up slightly.

"Don't celebrate yet idiot," he replied. "We have to get to the tower first, then you can relax, until then we still have to be on our guard."

Shouei stuck his tongue out at him in response but sped up to match him, after half an hour of running Yana caught a glimpse of the tower through the trees.

"There it is!" she cried. "We're nearly there."

BOOM!

The three of them fell from the trees as an explosion shook the ground and smoke covered the immediate area.

"You kids aren't going anywhere," called a voice from inside the smoke. Then to their horror some kunai flew out of the smoke and pierced Haro's legs. Shouei swore and rushed forward to help until a Kumo shinobi appeared and threw him back.

"I don't think so," he mocked. "You stay right where you are while we play with your teammate." Next thing they knew Yana and Shouei were being pinned down by the Kumo nin's teammates. Haro lay grimacing on the ground as the leader advanced on him with a grin. "Let's see how long you last before you start begging." Spikes of earth shot up and went straight through Haro's legs, pinning him to the ground, then he drew a kunai. "I wonder what I should carve into you first." He leant down and lowered his kunai to his skin and Haro started screaming.

Screaming.

All she could hear was screaming.

Make it stop!

Eventually Haro's screams turned into the screams of her family as they were slaughtered.

A living nightmare.

She started shuddering violently as darkness crept across her vision. No! She didn't want anyone else important to her to die! The last thing she saw before the darkness overcame her was a spurt of bright red blood colouring the emerald green grass.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Shouei stared in shock as Haro was being tortured. How could this be happening? He glanced to the side when one of the Kumo nin started swearing, Yana was shaking violently and the shinobi was actually struggling to keep hold of her.

He hoped she was trying to break free until he caught a glimpse of her eyes and gasped. Her pupils had disappeared leaving an expense of gold, her eyes looked completely dead.

It happened so suddenly he wasn't entirely sure what happened. One second both of them were pinned with Haro was being cut to ribbons and the next Yana's captor was a fountain of red as slashes appeared all over his body. He dropped to the ground dead in silence while his teammates stared in disbelief. Then the female pinning him disappeared off him with a shriek, his eyes widened with shock as he saw her pinned thought the neck with a kunai to a tree.

A flash of gold had him turning back to Haro as Yana suddenly appeared thrusting her hand through the leader's stomach, he quickly turned away and threw up as the man screamed as she tore out his innards. Then there was silence. He looked back to see that Haro had passed out from the pain and Yana was staring blankly at her bloody hands, her eyes were still dead.

In a moment of clarity he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword before he ran to bandage Haro's wounds. What on earth was that? He'd never seen her like that before, he shuddered, he prayed that he would never see her like that again.

That… _being_ with dead eyes wasn't Yana, it was a killing machine with no thoughts other than to kill. It wasn't his bubbly little friend who liked pranking them and loved her brother to death. He eyed her warily and hoped that when she woke up she'd be back to normal again.

* * *

Light.

Yana's eyes blinked open. Blue sky and the green of trees.

Why did she expect to see red? She bolted up with shock and spun round.

"Haro!" she gasped only to stop short as she saw him covered in bandages with Shouei sitting by looking wary. "Shouei! Is Haro ok?" He nodded and smiled slightly, she was back to normal.

"I patched him up as best I could but…" he sighed heavily. "He should really see a medic nin when we get to the tower." She nodded silently and looked around only to stare in horror at the scene of carnage surrounding them.

"What… what happened?" she whispered. Shouei flinched and continued to look down at Haro.

"You kinda went berserk," he whispered hoarsely. She stared at him in disbelief before glancing down when she noticed her sticky hands.

"I did this?"

"You started shaking, then your eyes went dead," he replied quietly. "Before I knew it you'd already killed the two holding us down."

She eyes widened with shock before she threw up everything in her stomach. Oh god, why didn't she remember? It was all… black. She shuddered and wrapped his arms around herself, the Darkness had never left her, it had just not had a reason to come out.

"Come on Yana-chan," he said smiling weakly as he offered a hand to pull her up. "We should get to the tower." She stared blankly at his hand before he pulled her into a tight hug. "It's ok Yana, I'm not scared of you. I'm so glad you're back."

She smiled at him through tears and nodded before helping him manoeuvre Haro onto his back. They walked in silence so as not to jostle their injured teammate, Yana kept a hand on Shouei's shirt the entire way and kept glancing sorrowfully at Haro. After ten minutes they made it to the tower doors.

"Hmm." They both glanced back in shock as Haro started stirring.

"Haro?" asked Shouei hopefully. The injured boy blinked a bleary eye open.

"Did we get away?" he murmured. Shouei laughed with relief and smiled.

"Yep, Yana rescued us," he said cheerfully ignoring her look of disbelief. That blood bath was not a rescue, it was a slaughter. Haro started struggling to be put down.

"Let me go, I want to walk in on my own," he protested weakly. The other two exchanged glances before snorting slightly and propping him up from both sides.

"Right now you can't even stand," she chided. Shouei pushed the door open and was nearly knocked down when Satashi-sensei ran at them.

"Haro! Shouei! Yana!" he yelled when he saw the state they were in. "What the hell happened?" Shouei glanced at Yana who shook her head minutely.

I need to talk to Onii-chan about it first. He nodded slightly before turning to Satashi who was waiting for answers.

"Ah… we ran into a bit of trouble with some Kumo nin," he replied.

Satashi raised an eyebrow sceptically as he took in their appearances. Haro looked like he'd been put through a blender and while Shouei and Yana didn't appear to be injured apart from a few cuts and bruises, Yana was covered in blood.

Someone else's blood.

He would have questioned her there and then but Haro needed medical attention now and she looked like she was ready to bolt. He sighed and removed Haro from their hold, Kakashi was around here somewhere, he was the one that would get her answers.

* * *

Yana ran through the corridors of the tower searching for her brother, Satashi-sensei had told her he was here somewhere. Suddenly she caught his scent and changed direction until she saw him further down the corridor.

"Onii-chan!" she cried out running at him. Kakashi looked startled and nearly fell over when she cannoned into him, he scooped her up and frowned as she shook in his hold, head buried into his shoulder.

"Yana? Are you ok?" he asked softly. She shook his head vigorously and held him tighter. "Did you fail?"

"No, we passed," she muttered. "It came back." He stared down at her in confusion walking into his room.

"What did?"

"The Darkness."

He froze briefly before fully taking in her appearance. She was covered in blood, her hands particularly were caked in it and she was shaking violently in his grasp. He tilted her chin up to see tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Yana, it'll be ok," he whispered.

"I slaughtered them… and I don't even remember it," she croaked. "They were torturing Haro… then it all went black." He hushed her and rocked her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find out what this is all about," he vowed. "You protected your teammate because of this, Haro-san might have ended up dead if you hadn't." He felt her flinch. "I'm not saying this is a good thing, you can't control it and I'm so sorry that you've had to take a life. I had hoped you'd be a lot older before it got to that… but you saved him Yana. It didn't happen because you enjoy killing or pain, you just wanted to protect. If it has to happen I'm glad that's the reason why."

She nodded slightly and snuggled into his arms even more before drifting off to sleep. Kakashi sighed heavily, he had truly hoped it would be years before Yana experienced her first kill. She may have lost some of her innocence from watching the death of her clan but some was still preserved while her hands were free from the blood of others. It would take a while for her to come to terms with it, especially since she couldn't even remember doing it.

He walked to the bathroom to wash the blood from her, he would do his best to make sure that her innocence was regained, he would not let it taint her.

* * *

**Yeah... told you it got pretty dark at the end, i didn't for it to that's just how it came out when i was writing and i think it fits so i left it like that.**

**I know it's totally different from my other chapters but honestly they're shinobi, parts of their life are really dark and gruesome. I couldn't seriously write it all lighthearted like it has been until now it's just not realistic.  
**

** Hope you enjoyed reading, please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	16. The Darkness and training

**Argh! Really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated anything in ages. Revision and exams and then going on a fieldtrip up to scotland kind of took precedence over writing anything new for my stories unfortunately.**

**But that's all over with now and it's summer break so hopefully I'll have plenty of time to update things... unless by some miracle I find a summer job. But none the less I shall try my hardest to update more than I have been doing.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter of the Golden Beast, I truely enjoy writing this story and it always makes me happy when people comment on what they like in it.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"I can't believe you're not entering the third exam," grumbled Yana picking at the sheets.

She and Shouei were sat on Haro's bed at the hospital a few days after the matches for the final exam were announced. Yana had ended up matched with one of the Kiri shinobi she'd dumped in the river and Shouei had matched up against a Suna shinobi.

Three teams had made it through to the final exam and of them only eight were going to compete since Haro's injuries would not be healed in time.

It turned out the Kumo team she'd killed had pretty much decimated most of the teams in the exam, they'd used it as a kind of payback for the war. A team from Konoha and one from Kusa had been killed by them and the remaining teams had either been injured by them or they hadn't been able to find the correct scrolls within the time limit.

"Yana there's no way I'd be healed in time," Haro reminded her. "Even if I was I'd have no time to prepare for the exam, I'm going to need a lot of physiotherapy to get back into condition." She nodded sadly and continued to stare at the sheets moodily.

"Did you talk to Kakashi-san about it?" asked Shouei nervously.

The two boys stared at her in concern, Shouei might have been the only one to witness her going 'dead eyes' but they'd told Haro what had happened once he was set up at the hospital since he was their teammate and deserved to know.

"You mean the Darkness?" she said shuddering. "Yeah, he says we're going to talk to the Hokage about it. If it had just been a one off thing we could just brush it off but…" She sighed heavily ignoring their startled looks.

"What? Hold on a minute, you mean this has happened before?" exclaimed Shouei.

"Why didn't you tell us, it would have been nice to have some warning," said Haro frowning. She blinked at them.

"It's happened once before, when I was two and had just watched the murder of my clan," she explained. "We thought it was trauma and since I didn't actually do anything violent last time… We thought it was just a one off thing, especially since it hadn't happened since."

"I can see how you'd think it was a one off with those circumstances," mused Haro thoughtfully. Yana smiled at them as she slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll see you again in a few days," she told them. "I've got training with Onii-chan and we're seeing the Hokage tomorrow."

* * *

Yana sat fidgeting nervously outside the Hokage's office with Kakashi the next day while they waited for their appointment. She knew she wouldn't be in trouble for actually killing the other team, the rules of the exam meant that it was allowed, it was what had happened that caused her to kill them that was their main concern.

While in some cases it would be advantageous for her to go 'psycho' if her teammates were in danger, if it happened on a covert mission she could blow their cover and put the whole team at risk. What they needed was to work out what exactly would make her react like that so they would know when to avoid it.

Eventually they were called into the office and the Hokage smiled gently at her as they sat down.

"Don't worry Yana-chan, we'll figure this out," he said calmly.

She relaxed minutely and nodded. He opened a draw and pulled out a thick wad of papers.

"Your father was researching this before he died actually," he informed her. Kakashi and Yana both started in surprise and exchanged glances.

"Why was he researching it? She hadn't shown any signs before her clan was murdered," asked Kakashi.

"According to his notes, this phenomenon was present in the most powerful members of the clan throughout its history," replied Sandaime. "The clan just seemed to accept this as a fact without actually trying to figure out the underlying causes. Since Yana showed so much promise at such a young age, he wanted to research it in case she ever showed any signs."

He sighed heavily and smiled sadly down at the notes. "Uchiha Daisuke… that man was wasted on the Uchiha and when he finally was somewhere he was appreciated he was killed a few years later. He was a very intelligent man, something you have inherited from him."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Why did the clan never research it themselves? You said it's come up before," queried Kakashi.

"As I said it only appeared in the most powerful members throughout history," repeated Sandaime. "I guess it didn't happen often enough to make them curious, the instances as so far apart from each other that it is very unlikely anyone has even been witness to more than one person with it." He turned to Yana and smiled. "All the cases are of clan members with naturally golden hair."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Well I had always wondered where they came up with the story that those with golden hair were blessed by the wolf kami that supposedly gave us our bloodline limit," she mused.

"Yes, you are only the fourth person in the clan to have golden hair," he paused for a moment. "The first was the clan founder."

"What was his name?" she asked quietly after a second.

"Kin," he replied with a grin. "Just that, he only gained a clan name when he formed the clan. Kin, 'golden' after his hair and the colour of the wolf kami."

Kakashi watched as Yana digested all this information, he was glad she now knew something about the history of her clan, it would make her feel more like she knew where she came from.

"Did Daisuke-san say what the triggers were for this phenomenon?" he asked. The Hokage shuffled some papers looking for the right one.

"Ah yes here it is," he paused to read through the information before reading it out loud. "Mortal danger to family and close friends was nearly always the trigger, if it was people they'd just been thrown in to a team with they were very unlikely to react. There were a couple of cases recorded where Kin could apparently send himself into this state if he thought it would be advantageous, but no one else has been able to do this, they've all been triggered by outside influences."

"He could make himself like that?" asked Yana in wonder. "I wonder how he did that? It would probably be really useful if you were really outnumbered."

"If the clan member in question was in mortal danger then it activated then too," commented Sandaime. "It's coming out of that state that seems to be the difficult bit."

Yana frowned. "It doesn't seem to have been that hard when I did it."

"But you collapsed both times," reminded Kakashi. "That's what knocked you out of it, you haven't come out of it and still been conscious afterwards yet." He turned to the Hokage. "How does it say others did it?"

"Originally each of them was able to leave that state because the one person that they were the closest to was there," he informed them. "That person brought them out of it by making physical contact and reassuring them of their safety, after a while it was possible for multiple people to be able to bring them out of that state but the time before that happened varied. Some people had multiple people after a few years and others took as long as a decade, the original person was still able to bring them out of it the quickest though."

"That means Onii-chan would need to come with me on all my missions to make sure I snap out of it," said Yana slowly. The other two thought for a moment.

"Maybe not," mused Sandaime. "It did mention that they didn't react to people they weren't close to… Although I do agree that Kakashi-kun will be the one that is able to bring you out of it."

"But what if it happens because _I'm_ in danger and he isn't there?" she asked. He frowned.

"Ah, I see what you mean."

"I don't mind going on all the same missions as her," said Kakashi with a smile. That way he could always make sure she was safe and not need to rely on others to do it for him.

"Once she's been a chunin for a while and doing the higher ranked missions," agreed Sandaime. "She shouldn't need it until then."

"So I can still do missions?" she asked delightedly. "You don't think I'll be a liability?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, now we know how to react to it there should be no problem with you continuing on as a shinobi. You're much too valuable as a shinobi for us to just stop your career, there have been shinobi with more debilitating circumstances than yours."

Yana nodded smiling happily before frowning thoughtfully.

"Did it have a name, this phenomenon?" she asked curiously. He smiled mysteriously.

"You named it right that first time," he told her. "The Darkness, for the fact that those who experience it are in total darkness within their mind until they come out of it, then they Awaken."

It was later that day and Kakashi was cooking them dinner before the subject came up again.

"Are you upset that you'll have to do all your missions with me?" asked Kakashi frowning, he didn't want her to feel like she would never be able to make her own way without him, no matter how much he wanted to protect her. She blinked at him.

"Of course not, I've always wanted to work with you, it's my goal," Yana told him. "I want to rise through the ranks as fast as I can so I can join you in Anbu." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"We both want to keep an eye on each other, to make sure we're safe," he reasoned.

"Yes… I don't know if I could survive your death as well," she said sadly. He ruffled her hair ignoring her squawk of protest.

"I'm not going to be dying any time soon, so stop worrying yourself to any early grave, ok?"

* * *

With the Darkness issue sorted out Yana could fully begin her training for the third part of the chunin exams that would take place in a month. With Haro unable to compete due to his injuries Satoshi only had to split his time between Shouei and Yana. Of course Kakashi insisted on training her for at least part of the time so Shouei had most of Satoshi's time.

The first thing Kakashi did was run her through a lot of drill with their nin-dogs, this was something she did very enthusiastically as she loved working with them and she knew she wouldn't be allowed to sign the wolf contract until she had mastered working with the dogs.

Next he gave her a piece a chakra paper so she could find out her elements. It is possible for shinobi to use all five elements but it was easier for them to learn the ones their chakra was more in tune to. Yana's paper split in three although one part was smaller than the others.

The two larger pieces represented lightning and fire and the smaller piece represented wind. The lightning and fire weren't that much of a surprise as lightning was linked to the Hatake clan and their white chakra, and fire was linked to the Uchiha clan. The wind they determined was what her mother's element had been.

"It's been so cool," she sighed happily to Haro one day while visiting him in the hospital. "I mean Onii-chan gave me some basic training while I was in the academy but this…" she trailed off looking out the window.

"This is so much more?" he asked bringing her attention back. She nodded.

"It's so intense, it just makes me appreciate him all the more," Yana exclaimed. "And gives me some insight as to why he's so feared already despite his age."

"Didn't you say that he's already in the bingo book?" asked Haro curiously. Being in the bingo book at seventeen was quite an accomplishment not to mention he was already A-ranked with his rank set to rise as he got older.

"He's been helping me train with our nin-dogs and we found out what my elements were," she told him excitedly. "It's been so much fun and I feel like I've learnt a lot, he's also taught me some of the bigger jutsu for my elements and Onii-chan said that if we have time he might teach me the basics of sealing."

Haro pouted until she rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "Don't worry I made him promise to teach you the basics too, here." She threw a slim book at him. "You can read that for starters while you're laid up in bed."

He grinned and started leafing through the pages.

* * *

"So how is your training going?" Yana asked Shouei swinging upside down from a branch next to the tall boy. "Satashi-sensei knows his stuff, Onii-chan helped train his last team so I know what he's capable of."

Shouei was practically buzzing with excitement.

"It's been great!" he cried. "I know why we're trained in teams and all that and I know how important it is but man! There's nothing quite like one on one training is there?" She grinned at his enthusiasm.

"I know what you mean, it's even more exciting for me because my Onii-chan is the one training me," she replied. They both stared up at the sky grinning before Shouei frowned slightly.

"I don't expect us to pass this time round," he said slowly. "But Haro sure is missing out on a lot, he's going to have a lot of work to do to catch up when he gets out of the hospital."

Yana nodded in agreement before flipping down to stand on the ground next to him.

"Well as his teammates we'll just have to make sure to help him, won't we?" she asked with a grin. "I already gave him a book on the basics of sealing since he mentioned wanting to learn that. We should get a piece of chakra paper for him so we can find out his element, if we do that we can research some jutsu for him to do when he gets out. He may not be able to perform them while he's in hospital but he'll be able to practice the hand seals, right?"

Shouei grinned and started dragging her towards the library.

"You know it's at times like this that I'm really glad we have a genius on the team," he laughed. "Come on lets go find some of those things so Haro can start now. I hope he'll be well enough to come see us in the third exam."

Yana nodded and morphed into a squirrel, scurrying up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

_I'm sure you would have thought of it eventually, when we go to visit him we can ask if he knows when they'll let him out, she told him. He'll have to go through physiotherapy before he can start training again but hopefully he'll be well enough to leave the hospital soon._

Shouei nodded and showed his shinobi ID as he entered the library before heading straight to the jutsu section.

"Hmm… do you have any idea about what his element could be?" he asked peering at the shelves. "It would be useful to narrow it down somewhat so we don't have to take scrolls for every element."

_Hmm… fire is always a good bet, she replied. A lot of Konoha shinobi have it as there element, wind and lightning are rare to find here so not either of those two… even though both of those are some of mine along with fire._

Shouei stared at her in shock. "You have three elements?"

_My primaries are lightning and fire through my Onii-chan adopting me, she explained. My wind affinity is from my mother although it isn't as strong as the other two._

"Damn, now I'm curious about what mine are," he murmured taking beginners scrolls down for fire jutsu.

_We should probably take scrolls for earth and water too, Yana suggested. Earth is the second most common element in Konoha and water is pretty common too because of the refugees that have moved here over the years from Kiri during the bloodline purges. Shouei shuddered and picked up the scrolls she'd mentioned._

"Every now and then you mention things like that and it just reminds how intelligent you are… and how much more mature you are for your age."

That done they hurried off to find some chakra paper and ran to the hospital excited to show Haro what they'd been doing to help keep him from falling behind while he recovered.

"Hey Haro!" cried Shouei throwing the door open, he blinked in surprise when he saw Satashi sitting next to the bed. "Satashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"What, I'm not allowed to come visit my injured student?" he asked making Shouei blush at the stupid question. "I wanted to check on his progress, I'm hoping he'll be able to leave the hospital and start physiotherapy soon."

Shouei nodded and pulled up a chair next to him letting Yana jump off his shoulder and turn back into a human perched on the end of the bed. Haro had been in the hospital for just over a month now and the medic-nin were talking about releasing him soon, he'd made a speedy recovery and everyone wanted to see him get back to training.

"Will you be able to come see the third exam?" asked Yana. "We'd feel a lot better with you cheering us on even though we probably won't be promoted." Haro grinned and nodded.

"They actually said they're releasing me next week, after that I have to come a couple of times a week for my physiotherapy and they're going to give sensei some exercises for me to do while he trains you guys," he replied happily, then he waved the sealing book she'd given him last time at her. "Thanks for this by the way. I was going crazy with nothing to do, at least I can do some form of training like this even if it is only reading."

Shouei and Yana exchanged glances grinning.

"Well we've got some more things you can do," suggested Shouei pulling out the scrolls and chakra paper. "We're sure you don't want you to fall behind while you're recovering."

Satashi leaned forward in interest, just what had his students been up to now?

"This is chakra paper so he can figure out your element," said Yana holding up a piece. "Shouei needs to find out his too and he brought some scrolls so that you can at least practice the hand seals for the jutsu even if you can't actually perform them yet."

Haro gapped at them both before slowly reaching for the chakra paper. Satashi grinned, his students were so thoughtful doing something like this, they were a proper team.

In the end it turned out that Yana had guessed right, Haro ended up with a primary element of earth with a smaller secondary element of water while Shouei's primary element was fire with earth as his secondary. That made them curious about Satashi's elements and he admitted that his were the same as Shouei's and that he'd be happy to help him master a few before the exam.

Along with the new jutsu he was going to teach him Satashi had been teaching him the basics in kenjutsu since it was what Shouei was the most passionate about. That as well as more chakra control exercises and taijutsu training and Shouei was looking to go into the third exam with quite a rounded repertoire.

The two genin trained hard over the remaining weeks and when Haro was finally released from hospital they helped with his exercises and asked him questions about the jutsu they were learning. Since he couldn't do much more than read at this point he was quickly becoming an expert on the mechanics of the basic elemental jutsu they were practicing.

"This is it," said Shouei suddenly the day before the third exam. Yana and Haro both looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Haro.

"We're about to enter the final part of the chunin exams," replied the taller genin. "We'll be watched by people from every country, we need to prove that Konoha isn't weak."

Yana rolled her eyes and went back to looking through the jutsu scrolls.

"Calm down Shouei," she muttered. "All we need to do is try our best, if we can make the people we care about proud, then that's good enough for me."

The two boys stared for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, we'll make them proud of us."

* * *

**Tada! There's my new chapter!**

**So what did you all think? Please review and let me know!  
**

**Hopefully it won't be as long until I update again, I didn't quite realise how long it was.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please review!  
**


End file.
